GN Witches: Nueroi Origin
by Aeos React
Summary: Nueroi are beaten, the world has peace, but the Nueroi are returning, more powerful than before but a messenge from a diffrent dimension appears bringing the means to defeat this threat... Yuri expected, as well as minor character deaths.
1. Prologue

I do not own strike witches or gundam 00

GN Witches: Nueroi Origin

Yoshika Miyafuji, age 17, looked out over the sea, which was now peaceful, with the Nueroi having finally been defeated and the hives had all vanished, and the witches were hailed as great heroes, all of them shifting to more civilian and research type roles, and Yoshika was going to an airfield to try a new type of striker, and she soon arrived at the Fuso Research airfield.

However, unknown to her and anyone on Earth, a portal of purple light appeared above the Earth, and from it came a tube shaped metal structure, and then through unknown means, it propels itself toward the Earth, directly towards Fuso.

"Sakamoto, it's been a while," Yoshika says to her former Commander, Mio Sakamoto, a legendary witch who shot down many Nueroi before her retirement.

"Miyafuji," said the woman of about 21 years of age, "it has been quite a while since I last saw you, how have you been."

" Very good, my clinic has been doing extremely well, and I've helped many people with my medicines and magic," said the smiling girl.

"I can guess you're here because of the new striker that was made using a new form of research based of your fathers ideas," said Sakamoto.

Yoshika had heard of how they found more notes belong to the currently deceased Dr. Miyafuji, and that they created a new type of striker from the plans, and since it was her father's designs, it was fitting that she be the person to pilot it, and she made her way to the hangar and the new striker.

Shift

"Miyafuji, are you ready for the flight," said the flight officer.

Yes," replied Yoshika, with a big smile on her face.

With that Yoshika took to the skies, and she felt as the new Nakajima Ki-201X, a jet striker that had been modified to not be a magic guzzler like the Me 262, and felt it still drained a bit, but not in large amounts, and she took to the sky above the clouds and she soared overhead to an area higher than her old striker could reach, "Sakamoto this is amazing, I feel great, and the striker is still running strong, this is best experience ever!"

"That's wonderful Miyafuji, but now we need you to bring her in," said the former Commander, "but don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to fly it again soon."

"Yes, and thank you so much for this Sakamoto," said the young which in a very happy tone.

Sakamoto blushed slightly at this but was still very happy for her former student, and the rest of the people in the control room also smiled at the happy comments of the young witch, not noticing as a faint contact, as it appeared slightly and then disappeared again from radar.

Shift

The tube-like metal organism, shining a glowing silver color, picked up an airborne contact in the atmosphere, finding it to be a small female, using a power native to the planet to fly, via-usage of the jet type engines on her legs.

The organism decided to do a scan for the one it was searching for and then with purple-colored energy particles coming from its body it scanned the island, but only found a different person who had been selected, then on a whim it scanned the girl in the sky, and discovered that she was the one that it was searching for and immediately took off in her direction.

Shift

Elsewhere in space, dark shapes began to move, sensing the other's approach and several of them with black-metal bodies with hexagon patterns soon entered the atmosphere, red areas of their body preparing.

Shift

Miyafuji was still flying in the sky and was getting ready to turn back, when she saw a glint in the sky and then through her radio contacted Sakamoto, wondering if there were any aircraft out.

Sakamoto reported back, saying that she was the only one who was flying out there, no other aircraft were out there, and then she got closer and saw the crafts true form as she was soon flying directly next to the craft that was as big as a destroyer and reported back through the radio.

Shift

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Said Sakamoto in a very panicked voice as Miyafuji finished describing the shape of the craft, "Miyafuji, if your description of the aircraft is what it is then that can only mean…that it's….but it can't be." As Sakamoto got more and more worried and began to sweat.

"I don't think it is," Said Yoshika.

"What"

"The color is different, it's not black and it doesn't have the patterns on its body, and it doesn't seem to have any firing ports on its body, the whole thing is a shining silver, almost white color, and there are purple particles coming from it, I don't know exactly what it i-…"

"_Yoshika"_

Miyafuji shook a bit after hearing her name from nowhere said by a voice that was neither male nor female and was in monotone, and as she looked around it came again.

"_Miyafuji Yoshika,"_ said the voice, _"I have been looking for you, for quite a long time, I have searched far and near to find you."_

Miyafuji then turned to the craft, realizing the source of the voice in her head, and approached the strange craft, "You've been looking for me," Yoshika replied to the craft.

"_Yes, for a long while now, and I have come with a message and a choice," _it replied.

Through the radio, Sakamoto voice came and asked Miyafuji who it was she was speaking to, and she replied that it was the ship she was with, and then Yoshika said that the message it had needed to be sent out so she would speak the message for everyone.

Shift

In the radios of military bases around the world and other important areas, Yoshika's voice spoke the new arrivals message.

"To all who hear this, know of what is to come, I am a messenger of a race that knows of what will occur on this world soon, this world will meet its end, from the foe's you believe you defeated, the ones you call 'Nueroi' still live and they will return, but not the way that you know them, they have gotten a hold of powerful weapons, weapons several times more powerful than their current weapons, and have taken designs that are many times deadlier than any they have had in the past, not only that but, they use a power source that makes even the magic used by your witches look weak by comparison as it uses technology, millennia ahead of your devices, and they will come soon, and as you are, and I am not trying to be negative, only truthful, YOU HAVE NO POSSIBLE WAY TO WIN…., this resonated across the world, causing many to stumble back, others to scream in anger and others to not believe, then they heard that it was continuing to its second message, THE CHOICE.

"That is why my people have come, we bring with us a technology that can and will save your people, the devices themselves have been linked with a special scanner that is chained to a specific genetic profile, and only those with that profile can use it and the weapons it carries, however the one chosen still has the choice of refusing and the messenger shall keep the item and return with it, but once accepted the item will become the property of the chosen alone and no one else can wield it, know that once you have accepted this, you cannot get rid of or return it, and this choice not only effects the person, but it will affect the whole planet." Finished Yoshika as the creature concluded.

"_Now it is time for me to do what I came to do,"_ the craft stated, _"Miyafuji Yoshika."_

"Yes," Yoshika said surprised.

Then without a warning an area on the side of the ship opened up and Yoshika peered inside, and saw a large humanoid robot that was a bit larger than a two story building, made of a shining armor, was blue and white in color, and on its arm as a sword like weapon with the blade folded up, and saw that it had two wing –like structures with what appeared to be the crafts engines on its back, and its face which had no mouth and had two green "eyes", and on the top, written in a language that Yoshika saw was English and could make it out was the machines name.

Yoshika saw the writing and after going over it in her head and assuring herself that it was correct, she said the name.

"GUNDAM"

Shift

Dark shapes were moving slowly through the sky, and should have been easily picked up on radar, but no radar sensed them, and their presence remained undetected, and the dark craft made their way through the sky toward the silver craft and its precious cargo…..

..dark red particles trailing in their wake.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Begin Hostilities

As Sakamoto was on the radio listening to Yoshika's explanation of the Gundams shape, a radar operator immediately called her saying that they have a single unknown contact heading directly for Yoshika's location at high speed, saying that it is flying at high speed toward the area Yoshika is flying in.

Mio gets word to a nearby base to scramble its aircraft and its witches at once, not knowing of the greater threat that is with the contact….

Shift

"_The threat comes," _as the ELS's voice echoes in Yoshika's brain.

Yoshika immediately turns to look everywhere and sees a shape in the distance that has a pointed front, two large delta-wings, a delta wing shape coming from its back, and it's body was dark lack, with hexagon shapes, several of which were red.

Yoshika knew almost instantly what the threat was and screamed the identity of the attacker into the comm. Device.

"NUEROI!"

The Nueroi soon unleashes intense energy beams at Yoshika and at the ELS craft, and Yoshika creates her shield to deflect the beams as she is continuously bombarded and uses the jet strike to evade the shots, and still able to dodge them easily, and the silver craft also had a type of force field that repelled the blasts, allowing it to remain relatively safe.

Then several shots ring and the Nueroi is struck several times with bullets, and then Yoshika turns and to her delight, it is a wing of naval Zeroes, along with a squadron of witches who begin to attack the Neuroi and soon put it on the defensive and the planes began to use unguided rockets that all hit the oversized Nueroi, and then came the finale as a rocket hit where it's core was, revealing it, and one of the witches went in and destroyed it with a machine gun, and the Neuroi fell apart.

Yoshika looked as the witches defeated the large Nueroi and saw the glowing white fragments fall to the ocean, and was happy that the Nueroi had been beaten.

That is until the ELS spoke again.

"_A roaring flame to draw in the moths, and then comes the trap"_, it said.

Yoshika who was a bit shocked by the saying then noticed dark glints of light approaching and saw as two dark colored craft appeared this time the shape was many times more intricate and it appeared to be made of curved shapes and with sharp delta wings, and its weapon was instead very pronounced as she saw that the crafts long nose structure was in fact a large rifle, as well as the fact that red particles were coming from it and it didn't have a hexagon pattern except for two spots on the wings that had the pattern.

Then, as the witches viewed the newcomers, one fired its weapon which consisted of a large beam of dark red energy, and Yoshika knew, even before it struck its target, that the beam was entirely different from any Nueroi beams.

The witch that the beam was targeted at put up her shield, believing that the blast would simply impact the shield and dissipate, and then of course the beam hit her shield…..

….and went right through it.

The beam continued on and blasted by and faded into the distance, the witch then looked at her arm to see that there was no arm anymore, only the burnt remains, then the second craft fired its beam at the shocked and injured girl and like the first it cut right through and the girl was vaporized when it hit, causing an explosion of light purple smoke and red flames as her body disappeared in the blast.

Everyone, including Yoshika herself were in shock as one of the legendary strike witches had been easily killed, but they refocused their attention to the new craft which were flying and maneuvering several times greater than the Neuroi, and the propeller planes gave chase but then as they chased the two the Nueroi suddenly pulled into an instant stall and let the other planes shoot past, then they gave chase and used beam machineguns located above the main cannon to shoot all the Zeroes clean out of the sky, as the light armor of a Zero could barely stand up to the weakest of Nueroi beams, and all the planes fell, then the Nueroi pair turned their attention to the witches.

The first witch had been killed and only three were left, so they chose to use a brute force attack against one first and went into to attack it, firing their guns into it, but the bullets all bounced off the armor completely, and the Nueroi appeared on slightly annoyed and turned to climb and the witches gave chase, firing all their rounds into itthen they saw the other one heading down, in the same path as the other and both of them shot past each other, the one heading for the witches firing a shot from its beam rifle, and it struck another witch full on, blowing through the shield and instantly killing her in an explosion.

The final two were soon in shock that two Nueroi had managed to wipe out half of their unit…. well there were two until another beam struck the younger witch from behind, instantly killing her, and leaving only the leader alive.

As Yoshika only watched in horror at the deadliness of the new Nueroi, one of the two flew at her and discharged its beam at her, and knowing what would happen, flew the other way while deploying her shield, which was the strongest shield known, but as expected the shield stopped the beam for only a short amount before it punched through and she felt the intense heat from the beam and soon saw as the aircraft was approaching and charging its next shot, aiming straight at Yoshika….

Shift

Nearby a Gallian aircraft carrier along with a Karsland task force immediately began to deploy it's witches to aid the witches and took off.

Shift

Yoshika was one minute about to get vaporized by the beam of the Nueroi, and suddenly she had been grasped by a metal tentacle from the ELS craft that was maneuvering away from the enemy and then spoke to Yoshika.

"_The power of the GN series of Nueroi is greater than I thought, your power can do nothing against it, there is only one hope left," _said the craft, _"and that is the GUNDAM."_

Yoshika looked at the Gundam as it rested, inert yet ready, and filled with great promise and Yoshika looked as the remaining witch was desperately avoiding the beam blasts, which missed her by inches, and then she received word from Mio that a group of witches was heading for them and would arrive soon, and no sooner had she said that when the Nueroi chasing them was hit by a very powerful charged magic bullet, which punctured the armor and Yoshika quickly recognized the attack and saw a witch in the distance holding a large rifle and had silver-ish hair, and wore clothes one would mostly find a regular house girl wearing, and Yoshika instantly recognized who she was as she called out her name which went through the radio.

"Lynette!"

"Yoshika!" Said the other girl very happily through the radio.

However Yoshika's happiness lasted only a few seconds as the Nueroi turned and charged at her but was distracted by two more witches, who were Trude Barkhorn and Erica Hartmann, both who were ace witches fired at the Nueroi and split up as it fired, and it ripped through the edge of Erica's shield, leaving her a bit in shock at the shields inability to protect her anymore and immediately begins to maneuver away from the beams as fast as she can, but the new Nueroi were keeping pace and just missing her by inches, and Barkhorn diving down to kill it, only for it to move out of the way and dive away.

As this was happening, Yoshika saw as the other Nueroi was blasting away at the final witch and was getting closer to hitting her, as some parts of the girls uniform had been burned away, and she was bleeding in many areas, and Yoshika wanted to help her but she had no weapons, but she turned to stare at the gundam again, and she eased her way out of the tentacle and went toward the gundam and onto the units shoulder, and then saw as the Nueroi pulled violently left to avoid a hail of rockets that almost hit it, and then Yoshika saw another witch pair and instantly realized it was Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen and Sanya V. Litvyak, the latter who fired another rocket from her rocket launcher and again missed, and Eila easily dodged the shots the Nueroi fired and Miyafuji knew that there was no way it could ever hit her.

The a pulse came from the Nueroi and the red particles it emitted came flooding out, bathing the area in the dark red particles, and as Eila looked at the surrounding particles she suddenly had an instant head pain and then a beam round shot so close to her that the left sleeve of her uniform was burnt of and then the Nueroi immediately set itself to attack, only to get hit by a rocket by Sanya, now staring angrily at the enemy, but it suddenly turned around to attack the Fuso witch it was attacking earlier.

Shift

"They don't really act like aircraft," said Yoishika to herself, "they have armor that's stronger than tank armor, and fly in ways that are to eratic, and the shapes they have, it makes it look like they are not aircraft at all."

"_That is because they are not aircraft," _ the ELS spoke again.

"Then, what are they," Yoshika said, and as she spoke she saw the Nueroi that was chasing the Fuso witch from earlier, and who got out of the as the Nueroi flying past and then it slowed down instantly, as if hanging in midair.

"…._it is a mobile suit." _The ELS relayed.

Then as Yoshika saw the Nuerois who body suddenly began to shift itself and then the Nuerois shape altered entirely, as the whole craft shifted to its primary form, as the witches watched in shock, and suddenly became a large humanoid robot, covered in dark armor, with a red eye on its head, and with its laser rifle in its right hand, and it then it moved its left arm to grasp a pole like object connect by a cable to its body, and as the witches watched the Nueroi, the pole it carried suddenly ignited with red energy and then a beam shot out till it ended at a point, revealing that it was a laser SWORD.

No sooner did this happen when it swung the blade at the last Fuso witch, cutting her cleanly in half, and then charging at both Eila and Sanya, swinging the laser sword at both of them, both barely dodging the Nueroi's lethal melee attack.

As Lynette, Barkhorn, and Hartmann watched the transformed Nueroi fight, they suddenly remembered their opponent and saw as it also turned into a humanoid type and attacked with its beam saber as well, almost cutting Barkhorn in two, but managing to cut one of her guns apart, leaving only one, and then fired at them with its beam rifle, just barely missing them and putting them squarely on the defensive, with them barely dodging that blade as it effortlessly cut through their shields, nearly killing them.

Yoshika watched as her friends were being continuously forced back, and then turned to see that one of the Nueroi had spotted her and then fired its beam cannon, and she immediately moved away, but the beam slammed the ELS, and caused an explosion that knocked Yoshika into the glowing center of the gundams chest, which then became like liquid and swallowed her up.

"YOSHIKA!" Lynette screamed as she saw her closest friend disappear into the Gundam, and then she was nearly blasted by another beam from the Nueroi and was forced to return to the battle, as the witches fought on.

But within the Gundam, a system came online, and minute amounts of blue-green particles slowly poured out from the engines on the wings.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Re-Awaken 00

"_Where am I,"_ Yoshika thought as her consciousness came back.

"_You are within the Gundam, and it waits for you,"_ came the voice of the ELS.

"So I am inside the robot you had," Yoshika said, her voice echoing.

"_Yes, and the one who must decide whether to use it or not, is you."_ Came the voice of the ELS.

Yoshika looked around and saw that she was floating in a large sphere-like space, and saw the light at the center, and then realized that the decision to use the weapon or not was hers, and she pondered this in her head. She then remembered what she had said earlier, before she became a Strike Witch, that she didn't like fighting, as it only brings pain and suffering, but then remembered when she first helped in defeating a Nueroi, and said how she would fight to protect, others, and then the memory of the four Fuso witches, dying in mere minutes from the Nueroi that the ELS referred to as GN Nueroi, and seeing how her friends were being forced back by the GNN's (GN Nueroi's), and then realized that she wanted to protect them and it pulsed in her mind….

"…_..I want to help them,"_

"…_.I want to save them,"_

"…_.I WILL SAVE THEM!"_

Then, in a blaze of blue-green particles, the sphere began to shine with light and then when it cleared, she realized that it showed a complete 360 degree view of everything around her in entirely perfect detail, and then she saw in front of her and saw as Barkhorn ran out of ammunition, and then used her gun as a club against the GNN's, and she swung hard at the first ones head, leaving a large dent, but then it swung hard with its beam saber, cutting her gun in half and then charged at her but was distracted by a missile, but the GNN's new armor easily took the impact, and then fired at Sanya, but Eila pushed her away and barely got away, as the beam shot near her arm, burning a part of it and leaving Eila holding her arm in pain as the GNN attacked with its beam saber, and Eila barely dodging the attacks, and then the second GNN attacked with a blast from its beam rifle, and it shot near Eila, burning off a good portion of her hair, and then they began to spread out and using beam fire, the forced all the witches together to finish them all off.

That is when Yoshika decided that enough was enough, and then suddenly an advanced holographic interface appeared in front of her and then she saw as a scanning beam scanned her eyes, and then a Heads-up-display (HUD) appeared and then an electronic voice came, followed by text that appeared on a window at the center of the HUD, which read and said…

SYSTEM ACTIVE, GN DRIVE UNITS_ONLINE

WEAPON SYSTEMS_OPERATIONAL

CONTROL SYSTEMS_FULLY FUNCTIONAL

SAFETY SYSTEM_ERROR-PILOT IS IN UNIFORN INSUFFICIENT FOR PILOTING UNIT

Yoshika stared in shock at the screen and was about yell at the voice when….

ACTIVATE SYSTEM "THREAD FORM", SYSTEM ACTIVE_ALTERING OUTFIT TO CORRECT SPECIFICATIONS

Then Yoshika looked at the floor as a thread of some kind began to immediately wrap around her whole body and then felt as the thread reached every part, rubbing around every part of her and causing her to feel a rather uncomfortable pleasure as the tread went everywhere on her, then the thread disappeared and she realized that she was wearing a type of advanced bodysuit and was wearing a helmet that covered her whole head and she had it disappear into her clothes when she didn't want it, then the voice came again….

PILOT IN CORRECT OUTFIT, SYSTEMS ARE GREEN

ACTIVATION OF FLIGHT SYSTEM READY

BEGINNING LAUNCH OF GN-0000

GUNDAM 00

Yoshika felt the unit activate and felt it move with her and she slowly began to get a feel for the controls, and then she saw as blue-green particles came from the two engines, called GN Drives, and saw that both were balanced out at 83 percent, and then with a burst the blue-green particles flooded out…

Shift

"What is that," said Barkhorn as she stared at the large amount of blue-green particles that came out of the machine that was in the ELS and beginning to move.

"I don't know," said Lynette, who was next to her, "but Yoshika's inside of it and I bet she's making it move."

"Eila, it's so pretty," said Sanya as she say the glowing blue-green particles that swirled out from the machine into a vortex, before the diffused into the surrounding area, creating a beautiful shining and sparkling pattern all over the area.

"Well, I don't think it's that nice," said Eila, but admitting under her breath that it was in fact very pretty.

They then saw the Nueroi charge at it and fired, but the wing-like units on the machines back swung in front of it and a mass of the blue-green particles appeared in front of the machine, and the red beams were suddenly being diffused and pushed away by the glowing particles and then the machine lifted off from the silver craft and the wing structures on its back swung to multiple points, preventing the Nueroi from getting a clean shot.

They could see the whole machine, which was also a humanoid robot, but it had mostly white armor, and the upper torso sported blue armor, and the head unit had two green 'eyes', and they saw that there were large, sword-like devices on the hip and back area, as well as a sword that was folded up on its arm, and guessed they were its weapons.

But what caught their attention were the words they saw, just below a V-shaped structure on top of the units head, and the glowing green letters spelled out what they believe was the unit's name, which Lynette told them.

"Gundam 00"

And they watched as the Nueroi charged at the 00.

Shift

Yoshika moved the unit using the motions of her body while keeping the engines running at high power, and then decided to see if there were any weapons, and after a look through the system she found a GN blade weapon, and then moved the 00's arm and pulled out a large sword from its holder on 00's back, and saw as the particles flowed into it, causing it to glow, and then she saw the GNN's come at her and she swung the blade at one, blocking its beam saber and then saw the other one coming and saw it ready its own beam saber, but Yoshika got out another GN blade and stopped its attack, then she felt herself being pushed backward, and she then forced the engines to full power and in a large pulse of blue-green particles, that were called GN particles, she pushed the enemies away, then she went on the offensive and waited for it to strike with its saber, and it did and she blocked and parried it away, then with a loud scream she swung the other blade…

…and CUT the GNN across the torso, and it fell in two pieces, and then an explosion came from its body, and pinkish smoke that came from the explosions spread as the whole unit completely blew up and the pieces falling in their white fragment form, finally disappearing into the air.

Shift

The four witches who had come looked on as the machine called 00 killed one of the Nueroi with hardly any trouble, and then they saw as a beam came at them and nearly hit Erica and saw that the other Nueroi was firing at them and then another blast caused Lynette to move away from the group and then the Neuroi suddenly put its beam saber away and then with its empty hand, made a fist and with its enormous strength, punched straight through Lynette's shield and slammed its fist into her body, causing her to fly well over a mile before she stopped herself but then saw it in its aircraft form charging at her and readying its beam rifle for another shot…

Shift

Yoshika saw as Lynette was still in the air and the Nueroi preparing its shot, and Miyafuji knew she wouldn't make it in time and realized that Lynette would die and cried out her name, "LYNETTE!"

Then she found the Gundam pointing right arm which carried the folded sword at the Nueroi and saw the hilt area glow, and then she realized what it was and then with the thought in her head she move her finger like she was pulling a trigger…

…..and from the hilt area of the folded sword, a beam of dark pink energy shot out and ripped right through the GNN, killing it instantly and causing it to explode, its glowing white fragments falling into the sea, leaving only some smoke behind, and Yoshika had just realized the power that she had used had saved her friends and then she knew that she had (and did) make the right choice.

Shift

Lynette saw as the remnants of the Nueroi fell into the ocean and saw the 00 come toward her, then a voice came through her comm. unit and realized that it was Yoshika, "This Miyafuji Yoshika, I am inside and piloting the mobile suit, Gundam 00, I managed to take down both of the GN Nueroi," then she said, "Lynette, are you doing okay."

"I'm fine, and thank you Yoshika," said the young girl to her friend.

Then through the radio they heard Sakamoto's alarmed voice, saying that a large wave of Nueroi, consisting of ten large-types and fifty drone-types was heading straight at then, and Yoshika aimed the weapon at a large type that fired a beam at her and she avoided it then decided to charge two of the GN swords with energy, and then use them to cut the Nueroi to pieces, but as they charged she saw the blades shift and then there was an opening above the blade, and then a screen came up on the HUD and told me that my GN Swords doubles as GN Beam rifles, and I aimed both rifles at one of the large type Nueroi and then I fired.

Instead of a straight beam attack, the beams came out in an arrow shaped form, and both flew into the large-type Nueroi and then several explosions ripped through it and it exploded, being destroyed instantly by the attack, and one-tenth of the drones disappeared instantly, but that still left many that opened fire, this time with standard Nueroi beams, but the witches, already exhausted from battling the GNN's where in no real shape to fight and their weakening shields began to disappear.

Then they saw the ELS fly by them, heading for the swarm and then it told Yoshika and the others mentally, "_Yoshika, you have chosen to fight using the Gundam, this also means you fight for a purpose greater than any, and as such you will face many challenges, but I also left something out, for I said that should you accept the Gundam, it will become yours, I also forgot to mention that the messenger shall also become yours and fight with you, and now I will fight, and SHOW you the true power of the ELS."_

Suddenly the ELS body began to morph into a defined form; its whole body had curves and sharp angles and it had a long 'nose' like structure and its rear area had small, yet sharply angled wings, and from two ling engines on in the rear, rings of purple particles flowed out in a continuous stream, and then in its monotone voice it stated the name of what it was…

….. _"__GNMA-Y0002V, GADELAZA."_

The Gadelaza immediately charges at the Nueroi, who attack with their drones, but all the laser shots just glance of the ships armor, and then two areas on both sides of the craft open up, and then, what look like the ELS version of drone-type units come out, except they are as big as 00, then from these units come smaller units, and by the time the witches finish counting, the amount of drones deployed by the Gadelaza count at **154**!

The drones are blade shaped and suddenly pulse with energy, but instead of them firing at the Nueroi like the witches expect them to, the blade ends of the units begin to glow with energy, the blades growing white hot charge at the Nueroi at extreme speed and cut right through them, taking down practically every drone in next to no time as the witches watched the Nueroi drones get cut to pieces instantly, then the drones go for five of the large types, and the ELS-drones rip right into the Nueroi, ripping them apart from the inside as the enter the Nueroi, and the Nueroi start shrieking intensely, sounding like they are in extreme pain, before they are ultimately destroyed when the drones moving inside them hit the cores.

The other four looked like they didn't want anymore and turned to run, but the drones suddenly swarmed them and then they were trapped side by side, all four of the lined up, then the witches see the Gadelaza go to one end of the line turn toward the Nueroi….

…..only for it to change into its second form, where the wings became some type of arms, the back of the unit resembling a humanoid upper half, and the long forward area to be joined to the upper torso by what would be the machines 'hips', and the large front had a large split horizontally down the center of the front.

The witches then saw as it began to charge with the purple energy gathering between the split area and the as it was at its maximum charge, they pretty much figured out what it was.

From the split area, a massive beam of focused, purple energy shot out, and blew clean through the large type Nueroi, completely vaporizing their midsection, and the Nueroi died instantly as the beam hit the water, and erupting in a massive explosion, that caused a massive gout of water to shoot straight up in to the air to about 100 meters, before it finally dissipated, the witches with their mouths wide open, with looks of absolute shock at the very power of the Gadelaza.

Then the Gadelaza flew back toward them, and everyone tensed up a bit from the ELS's power, except Yoshika, who knew that the ELS was on their side, and it appeared in front of them and then, in their minds, it said…

… "_Well that was interesting, and would anyone like a ride back,"_ the ELS stated.

Shift

Mio Sakamoto and several of the base personnel had just come out to the runway, along with four other very familiar faces that had arrived to the base on a Ju-52, such as Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, Perrine-H. Clostermann, Charlotte E. Yeager (otherwise known as Shirley Yeager), and finally was the youngest and most hyperactive of the bunch, Francesca Lucchini.

They all looked at the large, flying, silver ELS that was retaining its Gadelaza, and noticed that only Barkhorn and Hartmann were flying, Barkhorn using Eila's gun, since both of her own weapons had been destroyed, and they saw both Eila and Sanya riding on top of the Gadelaza, their legs dangling over the side as it slowed down and descended to land in the water, and it floated to where everyone was, and sinking itself a bit to allow Eila and Sanya to disembark, as well as to allow ground crews to grab the Strikers without having to climb up its large frame to get the Strikers from the top. This action also further proved that the ELS was not a Nueroi, as Nueroi avoid water like it was a poison.

Then everyone realized that there were shining, blue-green particles hovering around everywhere, and turned to look at the source of the particles, and everyone's eyes went wide as everyone, except for the witches from the fight, saw the 00, and looked in awe as the particles from both engines spread out behind it, curving in a sort of downward pattern, and to those who looked at it, these patterns, made it look like there were giant, angelic wings coming from the 00 as it descended. The 00 finally landed, and they saw it kneel down and from the shining green jewel looking structure in the center emerged Yoshika, who leaps onto the hand and was wearing a blue-white, bodysuit, which appeared to have been made by advanced techniques in weaving and design.

Yoshika looked at everyone and then looked at the sky and smiled, as the sun was shining beautifully, which left great promise for the future.

Shift

The ELS, recorded the battle and through data processing and deep network searches, it found out the identity of the GNN's.

"_GN-modified AEU Flag, Advanced version," _the ELS concluded.

GN Flag


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Changes

"Yoshika Miyafuji, due to certain events and what appears to be a resurgence of the Nueroi, the court sentences you to complete military service, you are to remain in the military indefinitely until the very end of this conflict, and on Commander Minna Wilckes agreement, and you will rejoin the entirely reconstructed 501st, you and that metal creature, along with the robot that apparently only responds to you, so do not fail us out there." Said the military judge.

"Court dismissed."

Shift

Miyafuji walked out of the courtroom, being led by Barkhorn and Sakamoto, she looks out to see the ELS in the water, apparently capable of being water capable as well as flight capable, an attribute that further proves it is not a Nueroi, and is still retaining its Gadelaza form, as two destroyers sit next to it out in the harbor.

Yoshika soon comes to the office of the witches headquarters, located on one of the airbases in Fuso, and is talking to a small, floating metal sphere, which is a fragment of the ELS that made itself into its current form as it allows it to easily enter the base, since obviously its main body could not enter since it was as big as destroyer

" So this is what we are dealing with, " Minna told the ELS as it projected its voice through a radio.

"Yes, the pictures you see that were taken by myself detail the GN Nueroi, but I also have it recorded and can show you what you are dealing with at anytime," replied the ELS.

"Okay then…" Minna said.

Shift

Everyone looked at the holo-projection the ELS was showing them the battle between the witches and the Nueroi, and at first were happy when the witches easily killed the first Nueroi, and saw a good example of the tactics witches implemented, however they saw the serious and angry looks on the faces of the witches who had been there and saw Miyafuji focused intensely on the images as they happen and flashes back to the fight knowing what comes next.

The witches and regular officers from other bases that received the data on films of the witches attack on the Nueroi, but then everywhere cries of outrage, sorrow, and calls for remobilization as they saw the recordings of the GNN's, and how they had easily defeated and destroyed a flight of witches with hardly any effort, and their attention turned to the ELS, the 00 and of course the 00's pilot, Yoshika Miyafuji.

The 501st was soon re-established in a base located in Fuso, and at the base itself was also a large shipyard where the ELS took up residence at one of the docks, floating in the water and basically not doing much. The Strikers of all the witches were all in the bases large hangar, except there were eleven, and located near the strikers on a wall that was perpendicular to them was the Gundam, and Yoshika was also there, staring at the Gundam as it was there, waiting for her to pilot it.

"Yoshika," said a soft voice behind her and turned to see Lynette was there, looking at her friend as she watched the machine, and Yoshika turned to Lynette, smiled and then ran over and hugged her friend, and then they both went to the kitchen, Yoshika having left the flight suit in the 00 and wearing her usual casual clothes.

Shift

Yoshika made another of her more health based foods, which was mostly accepted by Luchinni, while Perrine only continued with her incessant talk about the foods continued bad taste, but all in all everyone was still in good spirits again, though even Yoshika could sense the worry on everyone's minds about the GNN's, and how the shields they had used to protect themselves was no longer workable against them.

As Yoshika looked at them, there was a loud alarm and then everyone got up and realized what it meant.

Nueroi!

All the witches, except Sanya, and Eila, soon headed for the hangar and as everyone boarded their strikers, Yoshika realized that she didn't have Strikers, and then she turned to the 00 and ran to it, only for a loud voice to stop her.

"Miyafuji, you are to remain here on standby until told to do otherwise," said Mio Sakamoto as she boarded her striker and started it up, "we'll relay you if we need assistance."

The other witches were soon in the sky and went off into the horizon, leaving Yoshika in the base.

Shift

The witches spotted a nearby fleet of ships and saw them going in the direction of the Nueroi, which they soon began to see, it being a large-type, and with a sort of large delta-wing design, then from its red areas it fired its beams, and everyone began to maneuver away from them, mostly Sakamoto as she could no longer use a shield anymore, but still had her flight magic, which had returned after the mission in Romagna, they fired many bullets into the Nueroi, as the ships down below used their cannons to pound away at its surface, then Minna fires of a volley and reveals the Nueroi's core and Mio fires of a volley from her gun and destroys the core, causing the whole Nueroi to die.

The witches have again done a good job at their work and defeated the Nueroi, and from below they heard the cheers of the ship's crews, and soon they are smiling at a job well done….

….. That is until a dark red beam of energy tore through a ship and caused the whole ship to explode, destroying it entirely, then more energy beams hit the other ships and the small fleet was soon blown to kingdom-come, all the ships were soon sinking wrecks, and all the crews had died before they could ever evacuate.

The witches turned away from the horror, and to their new horror, saw a GNN coming right at them, the new one with a mostly curved design, and armed with a GN rifle and fired again, with Perrine almost getting blown apart as she barely moved out of the way and saw her shield fail against the blast, the others immediately dispersing.

"So this is what Miyafuji fought," said Minna as they fought the GNN, but then Barkhorn cut in and said, "no, the others we fought weren't like this one, the design is different, and it's much faster than the others," said Barkhorn just as she avoided a blast from it and then let loose on it with both her guns, but the GNN was as unaffected by the guns as the first ones and then its head unit opened fire with smaller beams coming from GN machine guns on its head, while not as powerful, it spewed out multiple shots, and the witches were put on the defensive by it.

As they fought, Lynette kept firing at the chest area of the GNN, where Mio said the core was, and not doing much if any damage against the Nueroi, when she saw something on the horizon and then her look turned to one of horror and she yelled into the radio, "CAPTAIN MINNA, COME IN!"

However it was all static, then she saw Minna and the others and headed for them, while dodging the enemies attack, and she arrived where Minna was.

"What is it Lynette, what's wrong?" Said Minna as she saw the look of horror and Lynette pointed at the horizon and said, "OVER THERE!"

The witches were nearby when she screamed and turned from the battle for a bit and looked at where Lynette pointed, and then looks of horror appeared on their faces as the saw the same type of GNN they were fighting coming at them, except there were **three of them!**

The GNN's fired at the witches, blowing up one of Trude's guns and causing a close burn on Hartmann, and another beam almost made Sakamoto half the woman she was, since the beam barely missed her upper body, but left burns on the side.

The three GNN's flew at them and the witches fired at them, their bullets bouncing of the thick armor, and then they just suddenly accelerated even faster and soon zoomed away, and Mio knew where they were going.

"Their heading straight for the base, we have to stop them," said Mio but was cut off by a GNN laser blast, then she saw it take out its beam saber and charge, nearly cutting her in two and she was forced to fight the first GNN, as it swung its sword and fired at them with its beam rifle and they were forced to dodge the attack.

Minna knew she had to do something and then she said, "Shirley, take Lucchini and Perrine and try to cut off those GNN's before they can get to the base."

With that message in mind, Shirley takes Lucchini and Perrine as they go full speed at the Nueroi, and then Perrine uses her electric based magic ability to send an electric charge at the enemy, but the electricity bounces off the armor no different than the bullets of their guns, then Shirley and Luchinni employ their attack with Shirley throwing Lucchini at the Nueroi, but instead of her drill penetrating, it only knocked off some of the armor, but caused the unit she attacked to attack them, with Luchinni almost getting cut in two and Shirley nearly being blown away by a laser blast from the GNN's GN rifle, and they saw as the other two units soon went toward the base, literally nothing in their way, and one of them carrying a large weapon besides its GN rifle.

Shift

Yoshika sat near the edge of the dock and wondered what was happening as she looked at the ocean.

"_They merely told you to stay in the base because of how you are necessary, _she heard the ELS say, "_you are basically a sort of trump-card, or the valuable hero, who is able to turn the tide of battle single-handedly, your importance to them and to everyone else is immeasurable, and also they still all truly care about you and want you to be safe, so don't worry, I can tell by just their presence."_

Yoshika smiled a bit at the ELS statement and looked back, but then an ominous feeling washed over her and she felt like something terrible was approaching and then she heard the ELS confirm her fears, "_detecting two GNN's on approach to the base, one is carrying a heavy weapon."_

Yoshika saw as the GNN's came in close to the base and then saw as one of them hefted a large weapon on its shoulder after attaching the GN rifle to its back, and then from the weapon flew a large missile which struck the bases supply depot, blowing the building to oblivion, leaving a large crater, then the other craft hammered the buildings with its rifle, blowing away parts of the main building.

Yoshika was almost knocked to the ground by the explosion, but she kept level by grabbing the edge of a box, and then saw another missile which hit the main building and soon there was only a large hole in the side where it struck.

Yoshika knew what had to be done and rushed to the 00, and saw both Sanya and Eila, who had run in when he attack happened, and were getting to their Strikers and taking off, and Yoshika soon jumped onto 00's hand and then into the cockpit.

The 00 activated immediately and Yoshikas flight uniform quickly appeared on her body, and she took off out of the hangar and into the sky, and then was fired at by a GNN using a beam rifle, but she dodged the shots with the maneuverability of the Gundam and then using her GN sword/rifle, fired an energy blast at the GNN, which struck it and destroyed it completely.

Sanya and Eila both attacked the other GNN as it attacked them and Eila fired a volley from her machine gun and Sanya fired her rockets at it, they hit but the GNN's armor kept it from being truly damaged, then it retaliated and fired two missiles at both Eila and Sanya, and they moved to avoid them and expected the missiles to fly away, but then turned and to their horror saw the missiles were target seeking, and were locked on and following them.

The GN missiles were of course faster than they were, so they each had to use extreme maneuvers to avoid the missiles, but in doing so they became more and more exhausted, then the missiles were shot by the 00 and Miyafuji attacked the GNN, but it fired a missile that struck her Gundams arm, blowing it off and destroying it, but 00 simply used its other arm and fired a GN beam that blew through the Nueroi and caused its weapon to drop to the ground, the Nueroi and its rifle being destroyed, but the launcher was still intact.

Yoshika was in the Gundam, gripping her arm in pain, which happened after the missile, blew the arm off. This meant that the damage suffered by the Gundam became pain to the pilot's body, though not extreme pain.

Yoshika wondered what to do when suddenly a screen came up in front of her, and it said,

QUANTUM REPAIR SYSTEM, ONLINE

BEGINNING REPAIR

Yoshika, Sanya, and even Eila saw in amazement as the Gundams missing limb was returned in a blaze of GN particles, having been completely restored.

Yoshika then takes off in the direction of the fighting and prepares her GN sword/rifle for a shot.

Shift

"Shirley, I don't know how much longer I can hold out," Luchinni said to her friend and wingman.

"This is getting bad, it moves to fast and its agility is incredible," said Shirley as the GNN dodged another shot from her gun and fired a shot from its rifle, which punches through her shield and nearly hits her Striker.

Then it moves forward with a high speed thrust and then uses its arm and punches through Luchinnis shield and grabs the young witch, and then it began to squeeze her to death.

Shirley looked in horror as her best friend was being crushed in the grip of the GNN, but in a blaze of dark pink energy, a GN beam blew the Nueroi apart, and Luchinni managed to get out of its grasp.

"Look, over there," shouted Perrine, and they saw the 00 flying at high speed, with Sanya and Eila holding onto the armor as it sped off, and the Shirley, Luchinni and Perrine following close behind.

Shift

Sakamoto, had lost her gun when the GNN had blown it out of her hand, but Barkhorn swung her good gun with all might and managed to break the GN rifle at the cost of her own gun, but then it just drew its beam saber and attacked them, while firing the GN machine guns at them, keeping them from getting close, then it boosted at Sakamoto, and fired its machine gun, with her not being quick enough and getting hit in the arm, which stunned her and left her in pain, and then saw as the GN saber was coming down right on her.

"SAKAMOTO!"

Then as everyone who was there yelled out her name as they saw her death coming, the enemy was suddenly kicked away and fell into the ocean, and Sakamoto turned to see the 00 was there, having saved her at the last second.

"Sakamoto, are you okay," said the worried Miyafuji to her Captain.

"Don't worry about me, it will take a lot more than this to stop me," said Sakamoto, a small amount of blood coming from her mouth.

Then Miyafujis warning system came online and saw the GNN flying at her, but she immediately grabbed two of her weapons, which both turned out to be beam sabers, and parried the strike, pushing the enemy back.

The GNN got out another beam saber and charged at her, and both locked blades, and they both swung their blades at each other, each one blocking and swinging at one another, as everyone saw the spectacle of the Gundam and GNN having a swordfight in the skies with blades made of energy.

Mio however was not happy, she knew that Yoshika was being pushed back, and only the mobile suits power allowed her to keep up with the GNN, then Mio decided to get a message to Mijafuji.

In the cockpit, Miyafuji was fighting hard against the GNN, but was unable to get a good strike in, then a voice went through the comm. System. "Miyafuji, this Sakamoto, do you read," said the voice of her captain, "Sakamoto, I'm a little busy here and-…"

"Pull back"

"Eh?"

"PULL BACK NOW, MIYAFUJI"

With that she immediately pulled away, and then she threw one of the sabers at the GNN, which it knocked away, but it allowed her to gain the distance and pull out another beam saber, then Sakamoto told her to wait where she stood. Miyafuji kept on the same spot and eyed the enemy Nueroi, and Sakamoto told her to look carefully at the opponent and strike the second she sees an opening, and Miyafuji then saw what she was looking for, then parried with one sword, and then thrust the other into the GNN's chest and then cut through, cutting the core and the GNN exploded and died.

The witches flew back to base, or what wasn't destroyed, luckily their rooms were in a different area so their things survived, but the briefing room and their supplies and ammo were all gone, but the GN missile launcher was there and they had it taken to Karsland and then Minna decided to find out about the GNN's more thoroughly from the ELS, but she and everyone got more than they bargained for.

Shift

"There exists alternate dimensions, some different and yet similar to one another. The place where the GN weapons and GN mobile suits came from was here."

The ELS created a 3-D hologram image in the darkened room and everyone saw it was a planet, but looking closely, they were shocked to discover that the planet was Earth, except with space rocks that were around it, and they saw a ring around the Earth that was being supported by pillars coming from the Earth, and there were many artificial structures that looked like large living areas for outer space.

"What you see is an alternate Earth, which does not bear the names of your countries, and is at a period that would be considered many years in the future, where things like space flight, orbital colonies, mobile suits, and even energy based weapons have become possible. The structures coming from the planet are orbital elevators, and the large ring around the Earth is a structure that has two functions, the first function is to ensure the stability of the orbital elevators and keep them from falling over, while the other function is more important, and that is to absorb and turn solar energy from the sun into energy that is sent to Earth and sent through energy lines and other transport routes to cities and other areas, which basically provided the whole world with an entirely clean and renewable energy source, and this led to all other sources of fuel, ranging from fossil to nuclear to become entirely obsolete and completely solving the worlds energy problems."

Everyone stared at the holograms of the system as they saw how the system had basically caused the reliance on fossil fuels to disappear.

"Entirely renewable energy, if we had that then there's no telling what we could do, we could do away with waste facilities and spills and all other things forever," said Barkhorn who surprised everyone with her environmental views.

"However this led to problems," said the ELS as it changed the images, and the witches saw that it was a Middle Eastern nation, and it was in such states of poverty and decay, that it looked like some type of town you would see in a doomsday film.

"The use of solar energy led to a massive decline in the use of fossil fuels, and the countries that relied on the use of fossil fuels as an economic resource and as a means of political standing lost everything in an instant, anarchy and chaos tore through these nations as their governments lost their power and virtually collapsed, and then most of these nations ended up being turned into warzones, crime ridden ghettos or worse. Basically, as the countries using solar energy rose in prestige and power, those that didn't use it slipped so far down that cities and towns in these places basically became ruins and ghettos as the resources and finances to allow them to remain standing just disappeared, the people basically becoming refugees and homeless wanderers looking for some place where they could get even a decent meal or even a box to sleep in."

The witches looked at the holograms of decrepit houses, villages, and even cities and saw as people were either in massive refugee centers, wandering aimlessly on the desert roads, and some with young children who were in tatters and broken clothes, and were dirty and looked starving but unable of doing much about it.

"How awful," came the voice of Lynette as she saw the picture and everyone was sad at this.

"It got worse from then on," the ELS said as it put up images, this time of young children holding weapons and were using them against soldiers, then it showed buildings and structures in other countries that had been destroyed in bombings, but the worst was when they saw a young girl, no more than nine years, carry a large bag with her and entered a store, then she grabbed a switch from within the bag, and when she clicked it, the bag erupted in an explosion the vaporized the girl, killed countless people and completely destroy the building, leaving them with such shock and horror that many of them started to look sick, then they saw holograms of a small robot type mobile suit fitted with missiles and machineguns and tearing apart infantry and tanks, as well as causing serious damage against aircraft.

"This led to the rise of rouge nations and terrorist cells, but it also caused the early mobile suit to be used as a weapon of war, the earliest mobile suits were small work loaders that were used to move supplies and materials and even help in building construction on both the Earth and on the colonies in space, but then these were fitted with missiles and machine guns and soon became used as weapons of war, but the mobile suit idea was already being considered for use in war machines, and soon much larger, combat-class mobile suits were developed, carrying weapons that were made for them, and were produced by the worlds three major powers, Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations or the Union, the Advanced European Union otherwise known as the AEU and the Human Reform League which can also be called the HRL. These nations created their own mobile suits and used them for their own ends in multiple conflicts, either supplying them or using them, one of the bigger wars being between the Middle Eastern country of Azadistan and the Krugis Republic, in which the Azadi military used newer combat class mobile suits and easily won, but this selling of mobile suits and their rapid advance as the worlds primary weapons of conflict caused them to get into the hands of terrorist groups, and this stretched on for many years."

The witches got their first look at the type one combat mobile suits, such as the **AEU-05 AEU Hellion**, the **VMS-15 Union Realdo**, and the **MSER-04 Anf**, each one a powerful weapon and carried large weapons and equipment that destroyed most enemies near instantly without the units taking much damage.

"If we had those with us, the Nueroi wouldn't have stood a chance," said Sakamoto.

"These units were powerful and were replaced with even more powerful units, but this caused the governments of the three major powers to focus on developing weapons and continuing wars, and this continued for some time, that is until 'they' showed up."

The witches saw an exhibition for the AEU's newest mobile suit, the **AEU-09 AEU Enact, **which was being testing and destroyed its targets before returning to the main floor, the witches looking at its design and weapons, then they noticed something coming down the orbital elevator, green-blue particles coming from it, then saw that it was a Gundam type unit, and it landed on the exhibition grounds a distance from the Enact, people wondering what was going on, then the Enact took out a vibrating blade of some kind and tried to stab the gundam, but instantly it folded its large arm blade out and cut the Enacts hand right off, then the Enact tried to use its Linear rifle, but the Gundam instantly dodged and pulled out a beam saber, and instantly cut of the units arms and its head, putting it instantly out of action, and then flew off, but was chased by another type of AEU craft, known as the **SVMS-01 Union Flag**, coming not only from bases on the ground, but also from the pillar itself, and they attacked the Gundam, which was soon surrounded, but then GN beams came from the ground and practically shot down all the Flags, with the final one being destroyed by the sword wielding one, and the gundam that shot down the Flags was a gundam with green armor and large armor panels over its body as a sort of protection, and using a large long-range rifle, and both flew away after that.

"The units you saw were two Generation three gundams, which were made after the initial testing of the first and second generation of gundams, some of which were used in the wars that happened, but I currently hold no more information on these matters and I am afraid you must ask the others that will come for more answers I'm afraid," the ELS said.

The witches talked amongst themselves for a bit when a call came from Minna's phone, and she picked it up and talked before putting the phone down, then turned to the others, with a grave look on her face, and said…

"A Nueroi hive has appeared over Gallia, and the military was virtually wiped out"

Perrine shot up from her chair and shouted, "what, you can't be serious, what happened, tell me!"

"The Neuroi launched a strike force consisting of GNN type units, and pretty much blew through anything in their way, and they have pretty much stopped over Gallia, but the GNN's are knocking away all resistance and the witch squadron stationed in Gallia was wiped out by them"

Everyone went silent at what they heard, and then Minna continued, "we have been ordered to one of the few free bases in Gallia to mount an attack against the Nueroi, and to aid in destroying the hive and all the GNN's."

The witches agreed and soon got their stuff packed up and soon went to a plane stationed at the runway where another plane was carrying their strikers, and Yoshika put her stuff on the plane and went to the 00 and climbed in it, activated it and took off, but set it to follow the planes at their pace, then set 00's autopilot to follow the planes and set the radio frequency to that of the planes so she could get the warning, and then she fell asleep while floating in the mobile suits advanced zero gravity cockpit, while the Gadelaza followed her, and she and the other witches flew to Gallia to confront the GNN's.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Gallia Operation

ALERT, ALERT, ALERT

Yoshika woke up to the alarm blaring in her cockpit and then noticed that they had arrived in the airspace near Gallia, but then she realized that the long range scanners detected three GNN's, however Gadelaza summoned two of its large drone weapons which deployed their smaller counterparts and destroyed three units of the same type that attacked their Fuso base, and the witches woke up in time to see the bits destroy the last GNN and send it into the sea.

They soon arrived at the airbase, where they found out there was another witch that had been flown in for the operations to come, and it was one that they had all met before.

"Ah, Hartmann, it's good to see you, and Barkhorn to, I think," said the voice of the rather familiar young witch waiting on the runway.

"Oh, hello, Marseille ," Barkhorn ground out.

The one on the runway was known as Hanna-Justina Marseille, a legendary witch who was also known the Star of Africa and had been flown in because of the brasses stupid want to save face.

Then Marseille saw the Gundam as it approached, she was awed by the power the unit had when in its presence, and the angel wing like flow of the particles mesmerized her, and soon the unit landed and Yoshika got off.

Shift

"Miyafuji, let me pilot the Gundam," said the Legendary witch.

"Eh, actually you can't and the reason is…..well its," Miyafuji stuttered.

"Ah, so you just want it for yourself, not caring for others and keeping the thing that is most powerful for your ow- OWWW!"

Minna had come behind Marseille and wacked her head with a newspaper, "Marseille, the reason she can't allow you to pilot the 00 is because it will let no one else pilot it, and for a better explanation ask the ELS."

Marseille was going to ask what the ELS was when she suddenly saw a small, silver floating sphere float down the hall, which then became a sort of holographic system, and it said, "That would be me and the very reason that no one else can pilot it is because it is locked to Yoshika's genetic signature, or basically it recognizes her by her own DNA or what makes her Yoshika, and also has a scanner to know her brainwave signature, as well as a retina scanner for added security, basically meaning that the only possible way you can enter 00 is if you were Yoshika Miyafuji."

Marseille was both in shock at both the ELS and its explanation of the security of the Gundam, but then an word came in from command, saying that they were to go for a meeting with the general for the operation, which was an attack on the hive itself using the Gadelaza and the 00, when the witches tried to protest, they got out film taken by a recon plane during the 00's and Gadelazas first battle, and the witches who weren't at the fight saw the raw power and overwhelming destructiveness of both the Gadelaza and the 00.

"This proves more than enough that with these two units, the operation can and will succeed, and is scheduled to begin in a week, and this meeting is adjourned."

Shift

"_The risks appear to be high, but the mission should be do-able, as long as they only use the GN-X's,"_ said the ELS.

"GN-X's, what are those," said Yoshika as she listened to the ELS.

"Yoshika what is it," said Minna form the table where she and everyone were sitting down to eat.

"Well, the ELS said that the mobile suits we were fighting were GN-X's," said Yoshika to her Commander.

"Hey, silver ball, what the heck are GN-X's" said a slightly annoyed Marseille.

The ELS shifted to a holo-pad form and told them "Well, ignoring the silver ball talk, you should know that the GN-X was the mobile suit that had designed and made to use the GN-Drive Tau, or the Imitation GN-Drives and also to use GN weapons, the first of this series was the units we have been fighting, known as the **GNX-603T GN-X, **which were the first units to incorporate the GN-Drive Tau and were many time faster than any mobile suit that existed, and it also proved a rather grave threat to the Gundams when in the hands of very experienced pilots."

"So, what's a GN-Drive Tau," Minna said.

"The GN-Drive Tau is an imitation of a true GN-Drive, this because while a Tau drive can only run for a certain amount of time, the True GN Drives had no limit, according to all theoretical and actual information, they were designed to operate forever, creating a practically infinite source of energy."

"Operate….forever, you must be joking," said the rather surprised Marseille.

"No, I am very serious, as the units were designed to use the byproducts of baryonic decay, or when one type of particle turns into multiple types of particles, and use this to get energy, absorbing these multiple energy's to create a continuous stream of its own energy for it to use, allowing the Gundams to have an inexhaustible power source, and the reason other nations could not build a true GN drive was because they were missing one overwhelmingly important component."

"This component being," said Barkhorn.

"The TD Blanket, a component that that was part of the units very core, and the reason it is so important, was it harnessed the topological defects that came from baryonic decay, and instead of the effects all bleeding out and disappearing, the TD-Blanket focused these effects on the core, allowing the GN-Drive to have unlimited power, and there are two reasons that others could not copy this component and make true GN –Drives."

"The reasons being," said Minna sa she had her serious face on.

"The first being that the very organization who made it, known as **Celestial Being**, went to enormous lengths to protect the secrets of the GN-Drives, and when they created only five GN-Drives, they stopped production in fear that the technology would fall into the wrong hands, and be used to only stimulate more war and conflict, and after the GN-Drives were sent to the primary base of Celestial Being, the scientist and workers who created the GN-Drives destroyed all data on the Drives, destroyed the place where they built the Drives, and then finally, they killed themselves to completely ensure that the secrets of the GN-Drives is taken to their graves, leaving a very small number of people who know how the drives worked and who would also take the secrets to their graves should it come down to that."

"Whoa, I couldn't have imagined that it would be that much of a secret that the people who made would kill themselves to protect it," said Marseille in a rather sad tone.

"The other reason is the very place where the TD-Blanket must be made, which is one and only one place in the galaxy, and that being in a natural and very massive gravity well, or basically an area of gravity that could tear an entire city to molecules as well as in a place with a naturally gaseous upper atmosphere, and there was only one place which had these."

"And what might this place be," said the very interested Minna, who had the look of the other interested witches.

"The upper atmosphere….. of Jupiter" said the ELS.

"PFFFFTTT," Marseille did a massive spit take as she was drinking some water, "J-J-J-J-J-Jup-JUPITER!"

"You mean the planet that's about three or four planets away from the Earth?" said Erica.

"I should have probably told you that at the time, spaceflight had been perfected and humans were starting to live on artificial space colonies in space so yes, they even had the technology to reach Jupiter."

Everyone sat down at that though the other witches had heard and seen the data relevant to space technology and other such things, but then Minna brought up a question, "so, who exactly are Celestial Bieng?"

"Celestial Bieng was an armed organization that used the Gundams in their goal to put a permanent end to conflict through the use of armed interventions, destroying military weapons, facilities, command structures, as well as wiping out practically all known terrorist groups that had once existed, all to make the idea of a true and permanent peace a fact."

"So they used armed force instead of peaceful means to stop the fighting, sounds kind of unbelievable, and why not try talking instead," said Minna.

"The very leader of Celestial Bieng, a man named **Aeolia Schenberg, **who was not only the person who created the designs that led to the construction of the GN Drives, but created the ideas of the orbital elevators, the usage of a completely renewable energy source, the construction of these facilities and he even created the idea behind the mobile suits and their combat usage to defend these structures, in short he was a scientist who was several decades ahead of his time. He created a powerful Quantum computer system called 'Veda', named after the ancient Hindu scriptures, which was a very powerful system that could process and manage data at a rate that made every other computer compared to it look like a low specs wristwatch, and it made use of special, artificially created humanoid terminals called innovades, that were spread around the world to know exactly what was happening, and what Veda got was not promising."

"How so," said Perrine to the ELS.

"The Innovades that had been sent to Middle Eastern nations and other conflict zones, reported a complete decline of all these places, where civil unrest, indiscriminate killings, murders, torturing, recruitment of massive amounts of child soldiers and worse were happening, and the Innovades in civilian zones and cities discovered that the entire civilian populace as practically a whole was turning a blind eye to all of it, and the Innovades in government found that the governments were driving many of these conflicts n order to gain more resources, more wealth and power, no matter how many civilians or soldiers are killed, and Veda calculated all these factors and discovered with a practically a 100 percent probability that the world would all come to an end within the time frame of 75 years, leading to the three powers destroying each other, the colonies in space either being used as bombs to destroy the surface or being completely cut off from the Earth, the orbital towers and the ring it supports crashing to Earth, destroying everything, and all semblance of humanity and civilization disappearing."

Everyone stared in shock at the ELS as it explained these things in such detail and from its holo-system showed everyone what it spoke of, showing the conflict zones, types of innovades and the three nations flags and mobile suits. Marseille was in awe at this and they all saw that it had a lot of data to back up its claims.

"I see that everything makes sense, so the group saw the usage of armed intervention as a way to end all this by taking out the militaries around the world," Minna said.

"Yes, and now I am truly sorry, but that is entirely all the data I can give to you, which I had managed to dredge up from what I had, but I am sure the others will fill in the blanks, and I truly believe that their arrival is imminent."

Then with that the witches finished their meals and left, all them pondering what the ELS had to them.

Shift

Yoshika got word later that day that Sakamoto wanted to see her in her room.

Yoshika entered and found there was a sparing ring in the center of the room, and Mio Sakamoto was standing in the center holding a wooden sword, and then told Yoshika.

"Yoshika, the last time you fought, you fought in with a gundam that uses a mixture of close quarter and long range attacks, all focused on swordsmanship, which was awful and completely amateur."

Yoshika winced as she heard this, but she couldn't really make a good comeback as she had not really practiced with swords and knew little of fighting with them.

"But," Sakamoto continued, "during your last battle, when you're enemy attacked you, I told you to watch for an opening and strike, though I knew you were a novice at it and doubted you could be able to read the opponents attacks, I just thought you could through him off and shoot him down, but then I saw you find your opening, and you executed the attack flawlessly, and you showed great promise in that one attack, so I will train you to use swords, the same way as your Gundam."

Sakamoto pointed to the wall and on it were two wooden swords, and Yoshika got them in both hands, then she prepared herself, as Mio moved faster than possible and struck Yoshika down quick, but then Yoshika, who didn't want to disappoint her Captain got up and gripped both swords, then took a stance where both swords were pointed down, then Mio came again and Miyafuji this time blocked and lashed out with her sword, only for it to be knocked from her hand and to be knocked back down, then this repeated time and time again as Mio was forced to give Yoshika a crash course in swordsmanship all the way till the end of the week, thinking that Yoshika would not be able to do it, but then over the seven days, Yoshika kept getting better, and she even appeared to slightly predict Mios movement, and on the final day, Minna had come to Mio's room with Barkhorn and Perrine, and they saw that both her and Yoshika were in the middle of a fierce practice fight, and Yoshika was suddenly pushing Mio back, then Mio suddenly gave in to some rage and this Yoshika, noticed, which left Mio with an opening and Yoshika got this opening and knocked Mio's sword right out of her hand, then knocked Mio down and put both her swords in an X-pattern over Mio's throat.

"Youv'e learned well, Miyafuji," and Miyafuji got up and helped Sakamoto up as well, while the others stared in astonishment seeing Mio defeated.

"Um, I just came to tell you that the operation will commence tomorrow, and seeing how you are ready, I guess we should take a bath, since you both worked up quite a sweat," said Minna nervously.

Shift

Yoshika was in the bath while other witches were playing around, Eila being who she was , went around groping several of the others, while Perrine was looking at Mio in a lustful way as Mio and Minna talked a bit, and Lynette was washing herself in the corner, and Yoshika looked away as she realized that her eyes had been on Lynettes chest, then when Yoshika finished, she got dressed and went to the hangar, where the mobile suit was, and she was joined by the ELS.

"_You have become quite a master in using this mobile suit, I believe that you can many gret things with it," _the ELS said.

"Yeah, but I wonder about what you said last time, about hoe Celestial Being used conflict to end conflict, it just doesn't feel right to me," said Yoshika.

"_The very people who worked in Celestial Being questioned that reason to, but the people were selected by Veda, and were people who had lost many precious things to conflict, their families, their friends, loved ones, people who had been affected by and hurt by conflict who saw the truth, that talks of peace were nothing but talks, that they are safe is only a vague expression, that the world was right as it is was wrong. These events opened their eyes, showed them that there were people suffering the same if not worse elsewhere, that no matter the cries for help, they mostly fell on deaf ears, that the fighting and conflict had to and needed to be stopped, and their goal and their new reason for living was for that very purpose and they did everything for that goal to become reality."_

Yoshika stood there, easily understanding what the ELS was saying and realizing that in a way the people were right to do what they did, and she knew that if she were in their position, having gone through what they went through, she would have done the same thing they did.

Then the ELS began to emit pulses of purple particles, and then it caused her to truly fear what was to come.

"_Enemy mobile suits confirmed, three units, WARNING, UNITS CONFIRMNED AS GUNDAM TYPES"_

"_CONFIRMING ENEMY IDENTITY"_

"_IDENTITY CONFIRMED"_

"_TAU-DRIVE EQUIPED GUNDAM UNITS"_

_GUNDAM THRONES_

Shift

In the darkness of space three shapes are making their way toward the planet at high speed, each with an important device for the ones who will receive them.

Shift

Yoshika and the other witches took to the skies and with it being close to Sanya's time to fly she came with them, with Yoshika piloting 00, and they made their way into the clear night sky, the ELS staying behind and would come when needed, in the distance near the land they saw several explosions in the distance and headed for them.

They saw as long lines of battle tanks rolled out, only to be destroyed by blasts from a GNN that vaguely resembled a gundam.

UNIT IDENTIFIED AS GUNDAM THRONE

Through our radios we got word from the ELS, "the unit that is attacking is the **GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei**, it serves as a sort of support and stealth based mobile suit, and it has a stealth field that when deployed will shut done all communication for miles, and I know that it isn't alone."

And sure enough, two more mobile suits, both with certain Gundam-like design, one had an orange coloring while another had a shade of light gray, the ELS confirmed their identities.

"The orange colored unit is the **GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei**, a specialty close quarter unity designed for melee and mid-range combat. The more Grayish one is the **GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins**, a long-range, heavy assault type unit, basically it is armed with heavy weapons, and you will soon find out the capabilities of these units."

The witches then saw a large gun barrel fold out from the back of Eins and then it charged up and released a massive charged beam which ripped right through the frontline and destroyed countless tanks and burned out all the trenches, killing thousands in that one blast, the group in shock at the power of Eins as it wiped out the soldiers with impunity.

Zwei was nearby, fighting a squadron of witches, who were using the new jet strikers to maneuver against Zwei, and ponding it using 30 mm cannons, but the Zwei used better armor and was taking the shots, and in a quick attack, used a GN beam saber and cut a witch in half, and it maneuvered at very high speeds, literally dancing amongst the shots, then it went to a higher altitude, and from ports on the side, there came eight drone type units, which were called GN Fangs, and these swarmed the witches, unleashing lasers and soon killed another witch, then it forced the remaining three together, and then the witches saw the Einz with the Drei behind it, and several wire from the GN handgun on Dries arm connect to Einz's GN Launcher, then an incredibly intense GN beam is fired, swallowing up all three witches and completely vaporizing them.

"I may have forgotten to that Zwei has eight GN Fangs and that when another unit plugs into Einz, it will turn its GN Launcher into a GN Mega Launcher, so be careful."

They see that they have been spotted and then are surrounded by the GN fangs, and are forced close together, and then they see both Drei and Zwei connected to Eins and had finished charging and unleashed a massive energy blast, and it looked like it was curtains for all of us, that is until three shapes came from space and then were in front of us, using a shield of GN particles to stop the attack, and soon the attack was stopped, then they turned to three people and echoed who they were there for in the persons head.

_Mio Sakamoto_

_Gertrude Barkhorne_

_Erica Hartmann_

_, we have been searching for you and have come to deliver what we must._

They each opened up to reveal that they carried three Gundams, one appeared to be a small close rnge type, another looked like a heavily armored heavy-weapons type, and the final one looked like a type of long range type with a very long rifle, and had large shield like devices on its sides.

The GNN's were preparing to attack again, so the witches entered their respective units, Mio entered the close range one, Erica the long-range type, and Barkhorn the heavy weapons one.

They all went through the activation of the unit and the thread form system, with a few yells and moans, but each got their suits and told everyone the units they had.

"Mio Sakamoto, unit is** GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II**"

"This is Erica Hartmann, unit is **GN-006GNHW/R Cherudim Gundam GNHW/R**"

"This is Gertrude Barkhorn, unit is **GN-008GNHW/B Seravee Gundam GNHW/B**"

The others were awed at the sight of the new mobile suits, then the Eins aimed at them and fired, but then Barkhorn went in front of them and activated the GN shield which easily repulsed the blast.

"Know I'll show you some real firepower," said Barkhorn as she charged the Seravee's guns, and then pulled up its main cannon which soon charged with a massive amount of energy, which she fired in a beam that was double the size to the GN Mega Launcher, and Drei barely managed to get out of the way, but Einz was not as lucky, and was completely vaporized by the beam.

Zwei moved to avenge Einz's death but was cut off by a shot from Cherudim's GN Sniper Rifle, which blew its beam saber from its hand, so then it attacked Cheridium.

"Hm, now what might this be," said Erica from inside Cheridiums cockpit and activated a system, apparently called the HARO system.

Hello, Hello

"So what might you be," Hartmann asks the Hologram of an orange HARO.

Haro control shield and rifle bits, want in attack or defense

"Attack, please," said Erica.

Deploying bits in attack mode, all bits in attack mode

Then the witches saw as the armor on the side, upper right shoulder, and the back came off in segments, and then began to propel themselves, just as the fangs came out, and the smaller ones fired GN beams at the fangs, hitting and destroying five, and this allowed Hartmann to charge through and then the other fangs attacked, but she put the rifle on the back and pulled out two GN Pistols, and then with excellent accuracy, she shot down the last three GN fangs, though she missed four times since they were small and quick, then when the Zwei tried to kill her with its GN Buster Sword, she blocked the strike with the edge of the GN pistol, which allowed the pistol to double as an axe, then she slammed the other pistol into the chest of Zwei and opened fire, shooting apart Zwei's insides and destroying the GNN.

The Drei tried to retreat when suddenly; Mio Sakamoto appeared in front of it and then it pulled out both its beam sabers and charges at Exia, Mio just hovers in her spot and when Drei brings its sabers down, Exia folds out its GN sword Kai and in a motion so fast that it wasn't seeable, it cut of both of Drei's hands, and the hands and beam sabers disappear, then Drei pulls away and fires it beam pistol, but then Sakamoto folds up the Sword Kai and then on the wrist is a GN Vulcan, which is fired into the Drei's beam pistol, causing it to explode, then Sakamoto charges, cutting off Drei's legs, the rest of its arms, and the head using both its beam sabers, and then folds the sword Kai out and cuts Drei perfectly in half, destroying it and ending the battle. Minna looking on as the person who she has a rather secretive affection for, is once again a powerful and capable warrior of the battlefield, and everyone flies back, Sanya and Eila sitting on the back of the new ELS that have taken on the forms of GN Assault containers, two of which landed on the top of the Gadelaza, the one carrying Eila and Sanya landed in one of the empty hangers.

Yoshika got off the 00 and looked at the new gundams, the Cherudim, the Seravee, and theExia, and saw as their pilots looked proudly at the mobile suits they got, while on the other side Marseille had a look of envy, Perrine saw Mio as a prince looking at her very large advanced suit of armor, and the others looked at the new additions, feeling that victory in the campaign was assured.

Shift

In space, another ELS was coming, but wouldn't make it till the next day, and it hurried.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 4-Battle for Gallia

The brass got the biggest surprise of their life with the appearance of tree new gundams, and declared that the operation that would take place on that day would succeed beyond any expectations, and the attack happened that morning at 0700, and all forces soon launched, with the witches and four Gundams which launched, and were soon followed by three bf 109 squadrons, two squadrons of witches with jet strikers, and as they flew over the ocean, they were joined by a fleet of warships, consisting of seventeen destroyers, nine battleships and three carriers. They went toward the hive which had taken position over the ocean to meet them.

Shift

The ships had a line of three destroyers up front, and then one of them was blown to pieces, and the captain reported that they had contacts, and the Fleet Admiral ordered all ships to prepare for battle.

Then, multiple diamond-shaped Nueroi appeared, coming by the hundreds, and attacked, hitting several ships, and sinking a few. Then we heard Minna's order, "All witches, begin operation."

Mio charged ahead with Exia, then fired with the GN Vulcan, destroying many Nueroi, then she pulled out the GN beam sabers and cut down every unit in front of her, and when a large type attacked, she used the sword Kai to cut the Nueroi to the core.

Barkhorn in Seravee activated the GN shield system, and used the Gundams cannons to blast through so many Nueroi that a quarter of the number were destroyed, and then she charged a shot which turned into a large sphere of GN energy, and she fired the sphere, which plowed through everything in its path, and hundreds of Nueroi were destroyed by the attack, and it shot all the way to the hive and detonated in the hive, causing a disruption that weakened and killed many of the Nueroi of the battlefield.

Erica in Cherudim had the GN sniper rifle turn into its GN sub machine gun form, and fired at all the Nueroi, then she found out about the GN missiles and they launched, destroying hundreds of Nueroi alone.

"HARO," said Erica, "deploy bits in attack mode."

Roger, Roger

The GN shield bits and rifle bits launched and shot out so many Nueroi, destroying countless, and basically massacring their number.

Yoshika had set the GN sword/rifles to fire not as powerful yet faster low energy blast, destroying hundreds and leaving a trail of floating fragments in her wake and clearing the battlefield.

The witches shot their numbers of Nueroi, but were mostly awed at the overwhelming power of the Gundams, then the Gadelaza appeared and using two GN large fangs and the small ones, destroyed god-knows-how-many Nueroi, and then fired using its mega launcher at the Nueroi hive, causing more damage to it and destroying many Nueroi, leaving the battlefield near completely empty.

Shift

The Admiral and a member of the High Command Staff watched as the Nueroi were blown back by the Gundams, and were soon drooling at the thought of the easy victory that was coming.

That pretty went away along with them and practically the entire fleet when a massive particle beam made of both gold and red GN particles blasted over the Ocean and completely destroying ten destroyers, seven battleships and two aircraft carriers.

This signaled the emergence of a new enemy on the battlefield.

Shift

Everyone looked in shock as the massive particle beam swept over the ocean and destroyed nearly the whole fleet, then another massive blast happened and it vaporized one of the witch squadrons and two of the aircraft squadrons, then a final massive blast came and the other witch squadron and the last aircraft squadron were destroyed.

The witches turned and saw a formation of twenty-five GN-X type GNN's, and saw that there were three large-type Nueroi, but were also GNN as they had GN particles coming from them, except it was gold colored instead of red of the others, as well as the fact the large GNN's had gold armor on some places, and hovering nearby was the Gundam Throne Zwei, except it was the color dark Crimson, which made it look scarier.

"This is ELS 1, I have gotten an ID on the units," the ELS said through our radios, "the large ones with gold armor are **GNMA-XCVII Alvatore**, they are mobile armors that are equipped with seven GN Drive Tau's, they have an incredibly powerful shield system that protects them from anything but a powerful attack with a physical weapon so using GN swords on them is highly advised and their weapons consist of large GN fangs, many GN turrets, close range pincers for tearing apart enemies, and finally would be its most powerful weapon, its giant GN cannon which can destroy practically everything in its wake."

"What about the Zwei, I thought we defeated it," asked Hartmann.

"This is a different type, while they both share the same design, their combat performance is based on the pilots who flew them, which this must be the Gundam Thron Zwei, _Sancheez special, _which means that it will be fight you with several times the experience of any other units you fought. Also it appears that there are multiple GN-XII variants, which appear to be a mix of GN-X Sword types, GN-X Cannon types as well as the regular GN-X types."

"Miyafuji, I want you to take care of the Alvatore's. Barkhorn, Hartmann, deal with the lesser GNN's, Zwei is mine," said Mio as she activated her GN sword kai and charged at the Zwei, Miyafuji at the Alvatore's and Hartmann and Barkhorn at the GN-X types.

Yoshika barely avoids a blast from one of the Alvatores giant beam guns, but manages to slice through the GN shield using her GN sword, then she cuts deep into the unit, and this causes the first Alvatore to be destroyed, but then Yoshika looks at the top part and it reveals a GNN mobile suit in the Alvatore which is also mostly golden and has black and gold wing like structures and it attacks.

"Careful Yoshika, the Alvatores also house a single **GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron, **which is the Alvatores control system and is itself a combat mobile suit."

The Alvaaorn fires at Yoshika with its two rifles, but Yoshika maneuvers using the Vectoring system of 00 and then thrusting her blade through the GN shield and into the chest, destroying both the core and the Alvaaron. However the fight is then turning against them as she sees both Barkhorn and Erica struggling against the mass of GNN's, though they took out a quarter of the bunch, but then Erica is frced to put the bits into defense mode to stop the shots and blade swings, which destroyed two of her shield bits, on rifle bit and many bearing much damage, and Barkhorn is forced to keep her GN shield on, then she notices that the Zwei is gaining the upper hand on Sakamoto and it soon uses its GN fangs to blow off Exia's left arm, and then Yoshika looks to her horror as some of the GNNs make it past Seravee and Cherudim, and along with the GN Fangs of the Alvatores charge at them, and then Marseille, not wanting to ever give up charges at them and fires, the bullets doing nothing as the enemy charges their beams, the witches looking on at their imminent doom. Yoshika then sees that she is in the firing line of an Alvatore's cannon, and then the beam fires at Yoshika, and everyone sees and screams out as it looks like it is the end for them all.

Then, two things happen.

First a GN Cannon blasts comes from the sky and destroys the GNN's and the GN fangs heading for Marseille and the others, the second is that seconds before the GN mega blast hits 00, a system activates and 00 vanishes just before the beam hits.

Marseille and the others look up to see an ELS come from the sky, also in the form of an Assault Container, and is almost in joy when it says in her mind, "_Hanna Marseille, I have brought what I needed to bring."_

It revealed its gundam and Hanna got onboard the unit, the Thread-Form system creating her pilot outfit and then she declares her unit.

"This is Hanna Marseille, unit is **GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon.**"

Then the suddenly saw as the Alvatore that shot at Yoshika was cut apart with overwhelming speed, and even the Alvaaron didn't survive, then they all looked in astonishment when they saw 00 sending out large amounts of GN particles in a pure form and was glowing a shining red color from the intense energy they gave off.

Then screens opened up in all the Gundams and they all saw that it was a middle aged man in a black suit sitting down and looking at them while in a room located in a nice area, they wondered who he was and what was going on when the ELS spoke through the radio.

"It's the final message of Aeolia Schenberg."

The message then told them:

"_To those who use GN Drives: I don't know whether you will carry my will, however I entrust you my final hope to you, full utilization of your GN Drives. I hope that you will use them and fight your hardest for the sake of ending war and bringing about a new peace. Not for the sake of Celestial Being, but for the sake of your own wills, as those who have Gundams."_

Then in their mobile suits came a system called TRANS-AM, and then they saw as Exia glowed red as Mio activated TRANS-AM, and the Quantum repair instantly repaired the Exia's missing arm, and when the Zwei attacked, Exia moved overwhelmingly fast and at high speed cut of the arms and legs of Zwei using the sword kai, then it was cut in four pieces by Exia that cut it apart using its beam sabers in an X-cut, destroying the Zwei.

The GN-X types turned to attack only for the GN shield and rifle bits from a TRANS-AM enhanced Cheridum to blow them apart, and then a volley of GN missiles from Ascalon, also in TRANS-AM mode wiped out the remainder, then Barkhorn activated the Seravee's TRANS-AM and began charging up a powerful attack.

The last Ascalone tried to attack but then it was cut apart by the 00 and the Alvaaron unit got out and fired its own Mega launcher at 00, but the blast hit nothing but air, and the final Alvaaron was cut apart and destroyed by 00, which exited its TRANS-AM mode afterwards.

With the sky clear, Barkhorn charged up her attack, gathering an overwhelmingly enormous amount of GN particle energy into the attack, the as the attack was done charging she screamed, "FIRE!"

The words 'FREAKING-HUGE-LASER-BEAM', was the only thing that could come close to describing the blast that Barkhorn fired, as a massive energy blast, tore through the sky and hit the hive full on, causing a massive explosion and completely destroying the whole hive, leaving nothing remaining.

All the Gundams exited TRANS-AM and saw that their mission had been accomplished, and their were loud cheers and calls for celebration going through the lines of all the Gundams, the radios of the surviving ship, the witches who saw the spectacle, and at the bases to.

Shift

It was long night during the large party, and Yoshika was the one to wake up the earliest, and decided to have a talk with ELS 1.

"_It appears that you have now gained use of the full power of the Gundam, an action that can only be done with the systems blessings, meaning that you and your comrades have earned the full right of the Gundam."_

"_I see, so what will happen now,"_ Yoshika communicated to the ELS after practicing communicating via thought.

"_We will continue to follow you against the Nueroi until the very end, and only you will know when that is, and I know you will be prepared for when it comes."_

Miyafuji smiled a bit at the ELS, and then asked what it was doing, and it told her it was closely monitoring the networks, military and civilian.

"_So far everything looks clear, not much word on GNN or Nueroi active-, wait their appears to be a message, its saying…..its origin point…and als-MIYAFUJI, GET ON 00 NOW, THERE'S NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!"_

Miyafuji climbed onto the 00 and as fast as she could and prepared for launch.

Shift

Barkhorn, Sakamoto and Minna got up and looked around the base to see it was another good day, then they saw the 00 and ELS 1 go into the sky, and both suddenly activated their own TRANS-AM's and roared into the horizon at enormous speed.

They looked at each other and knew what it meant.

_Something bad has happened_

Shift

00 and Gadelaza roared through a massive cloud formation and Yoshika realized that it was in the direction of her home-town, and hoped that nothing happened, hopping from the bottom of her heart nothing bad happened, wanting to see her clinic, her mother, grandmother and her best friend Michiko Yamakawa, hoping nothing bad happened.

They finally broke through the cloud formation and Yoshika was able to see her town...

…and what Yoshika saw made it feel like her heart had died.

Her once beautiful and quiet town had turned into a raging inferno, large holes marked the ground where buildings had been blown apart, where people were killed, and Yoshika was in so much shock that it felt like she would vomit everything, then above the town she saw a dark red shape, it was a thin red mobile suit, with particles as dark and red as its armor coming out of it and was wielding a very large crimson blade, then it turned away and disappeared into the sky.

ELS 1 told her its identity.

"_TAU DRIVE EQUIPPED GUNDAM TYPE UNIT"_

"_UNIT IDENTITY CONFIRMED"_

**GNW-20000 Arche Gundam**

Shift

Yoshika landed the 00 and went through the burning streets and intersections looking for her families' clinic and finally found where it was located…..

…..only to find a large gaping crater where once it stood.

Yoshika's knees gave out and she fell down and stared at the remains, she only hopped that her mother and grandmother made it out alive, then she saw something and when she got a better look, all of her hopes died then and there, because she saw the remains of two people, women judging by the clothes remains, and one of them had a melted ring on their finger, the same ring her father gave her mother on their wedding day, and which she had worn since.

Yoshika vomited up all her food, and soon her mind began to go deeper and deeper into despair as she saw the destruction and the loss of her family, and she felt everything was going dark everywhere, and it was all breaking.

Then a rustling noise came from the bushes and then a young girl struggled out followed by a few other people, all of whom were dirty and slightly burned and had come to find out who had come.

Yoshika could not believe her eyes as she saw Michiko standing there, a bit dirty, burned and her clothes a mess, but undoubtedly Michiko.

Yoshika saw Michiko's eyes began to tear up as she saw her friend and then ran over and grabbed Yoshika in a hug, saying that she was happy, happy to be able to see Yoshika again, and cried at just being able to see her and touch her again after what happened.

Then Michiko felt Yoshika grip into a tight hug and felt a wetness on her neck and realized that Yoshika was crying, then she heard Yoshika talk, "Michiko….I couldn't protect them, I couldn't protect my parent or anyone…but I swear…I swear I'll protect you….I swear to everything that I won't let you get hurt…"

Then Michiko felt Yoshika's grip tighten as rage filled Yoshika's.

"I'll kill him…I swear I'll kill him….no matter how many are sent at me…no matter where he hides….I swear to every terrible thing that was done by them….

I WILL KILL ARCHE GUNDAM ALONG WITH ANY WHO FIGHT WITH HIM!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Witches VS's A-Law's

"Miyafuji, your request to have Michiko Yamakawa moved to your quarters was to be denied by the staff, but the reasons behind it caused them to allow it, as well as to transfer Gertrude Barkhorns young sister Christiane Barkhorn transferred here since she was released not too long ago, and Miyafuji, I am sorry for what happened, if we had known we would hav-.."

Minna never got to finish as Yoshika, with a very dark look on her face left the room and Minna stopped talking, Minna then turned around to face the desk behind her, and slammed her arms into the desk, and looked again at the already large amount of pictures of the destroyed village and was filled with anger at the ones who did it and also herself for not being able to do anything about it, and her anger went to rage as she saw the picture taken by the ELS in full color, showing the dark crimson Arche Gundam, her anger all the way to the breaking point.

In the hall was Barkhorn who was leaning on the wall outside as Yoshika passed by her, carrying a small necklace with a ruined ring at the end, the ring that was her mothers.

As Yoshika left, Barkhorn with an enormous level of rage that had built up in her, smashed her fist straight through a wall, completely destroying it, and panted hard at this, then grit her teeth in sadness and anger, feeling an amount of helplessness at the situation.

Perrine, was walking in the hall as well, heading for Sakamoto's room when she saw Yoshika walk with a look of sadness with a hint of anger, and she walked by Sakamoto's room when they heard Mio from inside say, "Miyafuji, could you come inside please."

If it were normal Perrine would be having a fit over it all, but she also saw what had happened as well as the death of Yoshika's remaining family, then saw that Yoshika was walking past, not paying any mind, but then Perrine blocked her way and said for her to go inside, something that took all her will to do, since she had a rather strong affection for Sakamoto, but that had been beaten down by what she had seen.

Yoshika then entered the room and found her captain sitting on her bed, a bandage wrapped around her hand, because she had followed Yoshika in Exia, and discovered the destroyed town and later Yoshika outside the destroyed clinic, and since she had taken her wooden sword with her she had squeezed in her grip with such force and anger that it broke, cutting her hand up, and next to Sakamoto's bed was the torn apart remains of a picture, which showed the Arche Gundam.

"Miyafuji, I will tell you this, you deserve revenge for what happened…..this thing took away your home, youre family, and almost your best friend…but don't Yoshika….you still have things that are worth much to you…don't throw them away, instead let me do it….I can do it because I am ready for it and I have already experienced the sensation of revenge in my life, so let me do it, let me be the one to kill Arche."

Yoshika stood there, then turned around and left the room, while in anger Mio threw her sword at her stack and soon broke down and started crying, feeling she could not do anything.

Shift

At dinner, Yoshika had somehow been able to cook along with Lynette, and even ion her mental state cooked food that was not her regular cooking and while not as health based, was still healthy, and she served it, but everyone could tell from the test that it was still good, but in only the good cook sort of way, as the emotion in it all had been sucked out of it.

Then the ELS hovered by and Marseille spoke up, "Hey ELS, you know who that was don't you"

"Yes, but I have no true data, only a picture and its name, no more, but ELS 3 has what you are looking for."

No sooner did ELS on finish saying what it said when second ELS appeared, and said that it was from the third ELS to arrive, and that it would tell them what it knows.

"The unit that attacked Yoshika's town is known as the Gundam Arche, a mobile that was based off the designs for the Gundam Throne Zwei, and is itself a custom-made mobile suit, built to be piloted by one of the most vicious mobile suit pilots that existed, and who was very close to the top of the list, **Ali Al-Saachez.**"

"Who is this Saachez, though by the name I already don't like him," said Marseille.

"To put it off to a start, he is personally a self-admitted enthusiast of war, conflict, and above all violence: he is underhanded, ruthless, selfish and above all else, takes pleasure in the suffering of others. In the very fact of it, his one and only wish was to experience battles and went directly into fights for the sheer joy of it, in short he is a man who only lives to see the world burn around while he laughs in happiness and amusement at it all."

The ELS's words and description set the witches anger a bit high, even the gentle Sanya herself started getting a very dark and angered look on her face, the ELS 3 continued.

"I shall tell you some history about him, but only this part, so you shall be able to get a clear overview of this man, he used to serve as a freedom fighter in the Krugis Republic, if you call terrorism and holy war things of freedom, and created the KPSA, his own group and into this group, instead of placing adults or soldier age males, he instead he used young children, some even younger than ten years of age, and was consisted almost entirely of child soldiers, and he subjected them to the most brutal training and used _brainwashing _and _religious manipulation _to make the children fight, and he had them become everything from being front line troops on the battlefield fighting impossible odds and dying most of the time, to becoming suicide bombers, sending them with large amounts of explosives to blow themselves up in violent terror bombings across the globe. However there is one part of it all that makes me see him as a true monstrosity in human skin, and that was when he had the children prove their faith to god by doing the most awful thing that could be done….. do you wish to know what it was, though I know your rage is at its lim-."

"Tell. Us. Now." Said a right now very close to enraged Minna, and the ELS looked like it was getting itself prepared for what it was about to say and then it spoke.

"He had them prove their faith to god…. By having them murder their own families."

KRACK! The breaking of a plate was heard, and it was Barkhorn who in such burning hot rage sent her fork through the plate and the table as such a rage as she never experienced before took over, the other witches themselves had descended into a rage that several were shacking with it, and the ELS continued.

"He is a not a man, he was a true monster, an unchanging murderer, and deserves only the most violent of deaths. I shall tell you now, should any of you fail to kill him, he will run around like mad, killing and murdering for his own pleasure, and in my opinion, his death is the currently at the very top of my list of personal things to do, so if you don't kill him, I will."

With that everyone's appetite had pretty much vanished and they all marched of elsewhere.

Shift

Yoshika was in a fury as she practiced sword strikes on a pole outside, and then Mio and Minna saw her, then they saw as Yoshika swung both the swords at the metal pole, and instead of the swords breaking the power she put into the swing was so great that the pole broke in to from the strike and Yoshika was left on the ground panting hard, as Mio and Minna watched then saw Michiko and Lynette standing behind them with a very worried look on her face.

Shift

A large ELS was descending from space and would arrive with two new mobile suits and another item that holds the same if not greater importance than the other.

Shift

It was night time and both Eila and Sanya were heading out, and this left Yoshika to ponder her thoughts in the hangar, and was watched by Shirley who was working on her Striker, who tried to say something but had nothing, then suddenly ELS 1 began to pulse.

"I have a long-range lock on several GNN signatures coming this way, there is one signature that stands out and according to scanners its GN signature matches only one unit, GUNDAM ARCHE."

At those words Yoshika ran straight into 00's cockpit and took off, Shirley only gritting her teeth and reporting to the others what had happened.

Shift

Eila and Sanya were on their patrol when they received word of the GNN's incoming as well as Yoshika in 00 joining them, and also that it appeared that Arche was with the group.

The two stood their ground and then Eila had a sudden headache, and it grew worse, and Sanya's long range communication abilities were being hampered by a sudden influx of GN particles and then saw the formation of GNN's coming at them, they looked like the ones they fought before except more advanced, and some had large lances while others had GN rifles and large GN thrusters on their backs.

The ELS told them the identity of the units

**GNX-609T GN-XIII **and **GNX-704T Ahead's.**

According to the ELS, they were high performance mobile suits that had three times the mobility of the GN-XI, and were very swift and quick, and had GN lances that had four GN beam guns within for good firepower, allowing the lances to be both ranged and melee weapons.

The Aheads were armed with GN rifles and had Pistols and sabers, as well as an overwhelming edge, then they fired.

The GNN's with lances fired beams in bursts as the GN beam launchers fired at them in volleys, and the Aheads attacked with their rifles, nearly hitting Sanya, who had recently gotten a newly created GN rocket launcher which was created using data from the ELS and the gundams, creating missiles and using a crude Karsland made and pre-fueled GN condenser, replacing her "Fliegerhammer." She fired the GN rockets at the GNN that attacked using its lance and the rockets hit, and this time the injected particles hit the core and the GNN was destroyed.

This in turn caused them to consider Sanya the threat, and fired at her, their beams being a more red-orange color, and their particles also being that color, and fired at her, almost hitting her, then Eila pushed her out of the way of the way of the enemy attack but got burned on her arm and torso from the near misses. Then as if it was to be, they were surrounded and it looked like curtains for them as three of the fifteen unit GNN squadron surrounded them and charged their attacks, but then three cutting beams appeared and blasted through them, destroying them all.

Sanya turned and along with Eila, saw the 00 coming in and it fired at an ahead, which maneuvered as fast as it could, but was ultimately shot down, then came three of the lance wielding GNN's and soon only eight units remained, with four ahead types and four lance types.

Then, Sanya felt an intense feeling of fear in her body, and then she saw that the 00 was not looking at the GNN squadron, and she followed her gaze until it settled on something that caused feelings of rage and fear to fill her.

Hovering nearby was a very thin looking gundam-type unit, with large panes around the legs and holding a very large sword, and its armor was an incredibly dark crimson color, dark to the point it looked like it was painted with blood, and dark red particles only served to make it more intimidating.

They suddenly saw 00 charge and clash with the unit, then it activated beam sabers at the end of its feet and tried to slash Yoshika, but she moved 00 even faster, getting behind the enemy, which did a backslash, but too late and then it was kicked before 00 went into TRANS-AM mode, going after it as it tried to get away.

Shift

Michiko felt helpless as the events unfolded, she wanted to help her friend Yoshika, she wanted to help bring back the Yoshika she knew, or at least to see her safe.

"_Michiko, go outside, what will arrive at the center of the base will be a device that will unlock the 00's true strength, and it is you and only you who can use it, now hurry, before it becomes to late."_

Michiko realized what the voice must be and went outside as dark clouds rolled in and looked at the horizon, which she thought was as black as the darkness that had gotten into Yoshika's heart, but she would help stop the darkness, and she would save her friend.

Then from the sky, a very advanced type of fighter came, which appeared to be carrying a large arsenal of weapons, and it stopped in front of her and she was absorbed from the bottom, where it had the similar green glass-like armor as the other gundams where the witches entered their gundams, except it was a diamond- shape design that was above and below the cockpit, and Michiko went through the thread-form, which left her both uncomfortable and aroused, but she focused and said the units name.

"Michiko Yamakawa, unit is **GNR-010/XN XN Raiser, **heading off to the battlefield."

With that it took off to the battle zone.

Shift

Yoshika was in one hell of a fight against the Arche, and was being assailed from multiple angles by its much faster and more powerful GN fangs, which were attacking from all sides, leaving her little maneuvering room, and she immediately activated TRANS-AM again and sliced through four of the fangs, but Arche had ten and vectored the other six in, but Yoshika was faster and closed the gap, knocking a beam saber away and out of its hand, but she had pushed 00 over its set TRANS-AM time limit and then the GN Drives overloaded and shut down, and then Yoshika began to fall as 00 fell, being followed by Arche.

Sanya and Eila looked in horror as Arche was about to deliver the final blow on 00, but then a swarm of GN missiles came in, one hitting the left side panel as well as the two GN fangs that had been recharging in it.

00, finally able to fly when the drives finished their self repair, turned and saw Raiser, and then a screen appeared and she saw that Michiko was the pilot of Raiser.

"Michiko what are you doing here," said a slightly mad but mostly worried Yoshika.

"I came to help you Yoshika, and also an ELS said that 00 needed this thing for something," her friend replied.

Then the ELS voice came through the system, "Correct, Raiser is not only an armed GN craft, but is also the key to unlocking the 00's full power, which is done by docking Raiser with the 00, as it allows for the full stabilization of the GN Drives, without Raiser, the GN Drives would release more energy than they can take and de damaged or worst, so hurry and unlock the full potential of 00."

Then in Michiko's cockpit, a system activated and she found it was also a Haro system in it and then the Haro system says:

0 raiser docking mode, 0 raiser docking mode

The Raiser and 00 soon activate their docking systems, and then the Raiser docked behind the 00 and its wings came together with the 00's, connecters connected the Raiser to the Drives and soon the 00 Raiser was ready, and Yoshika attacked Arche, this time she was starting to overwhelm it as Michiko insured a perfect power distribution throughout the system.

Eila and Sanya were awed by this until they realized that they were surrounded by five GNN's, but then an GN energy blast came from space, taking out four of the five, Sanya killing the last one with her GN launcher, and they looked to see a large-ELS that was in the shape and function a **Virgina-class MS Carrier, **then the large doors on its front came open, revealing two gundam units, though one was smaller than the other and Sanya chose the larger one, Sanya the smaller, and boarded the units, went through the procedures, before saying the unit names:

"Eila Juutilainen, unit is **GN-007GNHW/M Arios Gundam.**"

"Sanya Litvyak, unit is **GNR-101A GN Archer.**"

They both took off, Eila using the GN Rifle on Arios to take out to two GNN's, then noticed the rest getting very far off, and then they chased but wouldn't make it in time, then a system came on in both units.

"Fighter Mode, what is this?" Both of them thought.

They activated the system and then realized their Gundams were changing and then they realized that the Gundam's had become fighter craft, and then it activated a combination system and both Arios and Archer, came together, Archer on top of Arios, then the combined thrust pushed them both forward.

"I guess this is a pretty good mobile suit," said Eila.

"How so," wondered Sanya as she spoke through the communication system?

"It allows us to really work together," said Eila.

"Oh, I see," said Sanya.

They soon caught up and launched their GN missiles, destroying many of the ELS, then they split the unison as the remaining fired, and then turned into their MS forms and unloaded their weapons on the enemies, and then they realized that the ELS was speaking.

"_It appears that Sanya is lucky, the Archer originally didn't have a GN drive, but looks like you got a unit equipped with it, unlike Raiser, which only has a GN condenser to power it, and I believe you should get your friend before she does something rash."_

Sanya and Eila noticed Yoshika was getting farther away as she chased Arche and they turned to get her.

Shift

Yoshika was really making her anger known, she kicked Arche many times and then cut off its leg when it tried to get her with its foot mounted beam saber, but 00 cut it off at the knee, then Arche summoned all of its GN bits and tried to blast Yoshika, but Yoshika entered TRANS-AM and fired a blast from the wing units, destroying all of the Fangs, leaving Arche wide open, then 00 charged and then sliced of the hand carrying Arche's GN sword, and then Yoshika's thought pulsed with the raw fury of her vengeance.

"_It's your entire fault"_

00 sliced of the rest of the arm,

"_You took them from me"_

00 sliced off the other leg,

"_You killed my family; you killed the people in my village"_

00 sliced of the other hand,

"_And you tried to kill one of closest friends"_

00 sliced the entire arm off,

"_If you want my forgiveness, if you want anyone's forgiveness"_

00 lifted the blade above its head, charged full of GN particles and then as it brought it down to kill Arche, Yoshikas final thought came,

"_THEN DIE!"_

"_Is it worth it,"_ came a voice.

The sword stopped inches of cutting apart Arche and Yoshika realized what the voice was,

"Mo….. Mother"

"_Yoshika, don't do this, don't destroy what little good you have, please"_

"But he's the one who took you and grandma from me, and who destroyed my village, and even tried to kill Micchi,"

"_That is true, but this is not the way to do it, you can kill him, but would it truly change anything, it would only satisfy your anger, but otherwise it wouldn't change what happened"_

"Mother… Mothe…."

Yoshika's crying was soon heard through the radio and then she asked,

"Mother, what do I do, I don't know what to do anymore, I lost the people who were important to me, I feel so alone and helpless, I don't know what to do anymore,"

"_Yoshika, you know that is not true, you are not alone, you have friends and many people who care about you, and you are most certainly not helpless, you are a very strong and very capable person who can and will become someone important, I know this because both me and your grandmother raised you that way, okay"_

Yoshika smiled at this, and then put the blade back as she heard this, and soon Sanya and Eila had joined her.

"Yoshika, are you all right," said a very worried Sanya.

"Yoshika, are doing okay, say something," came the voice of a just as worried Eila.

"Wes, I fine, and thank you, Eila, Sanya, thank you," said a now more peaceful Yoshika.

Suddenly, part of the Arche shifted, then the back of the unit came loose, then it turned into a small fighter like escape pod, then it blasted away at top speed, dumping the body and causing it to fall into the ocean.

"Bastard," yelled Eila as she prepared to shoot the GNN with the enhanced GN beam rifle, but was stopped from shooting when a large metal hand grabbed the end of the rifle and Eila turned to gaze at Exia.

"Soon Eila, we'll deal with him soon," came the voice of Mio Sakamoto, "and Yoshika, good job."

"Thank you, Mio," said Yoshika to Sakamoto as they returned to base.

Shift

Yoshika was in her room, thinking about what had been said, and knowing how wrong she was in her plans for revenge, not wanting it to cost her all of her friends.

"Yoshika," came a soft and familiar voice.

Yoshika turned and saw Lynette standing at the door, in her night clothes, then turned her head as the top was unbuttoned, showing Lynette's 'assets', which brought only dirty thoughts to Yoshika's mind, then Lynette spoke.

"Yoshika are you doing okay, it's just that, you were so angry and distant recently, and wanted revenge against Arche, but you didn't kill him and now you're calm again," shae stopped talking then started again, "we heard you through the radio, how it appeared you were speaking to your mother, and I guess she was the one who calmed you down."

Yoshika thought and then spoke, "Yeah, she told me what I was about to do, that I would get my revenge, and that I would finally satisfy all my anger with it, but it would also take away the good I have left, and that I would lose sight of what is important to me."

"Which is," asked Lynette.

"Mio, Minna, Eila, Sanya, Perrine, Barkhorn, Shirley, Luchinni, and Micchi," said Yoshika, "but especially you Lynette."

To this, Lynette got a slight blush on her face and asked, "W-w-wh-why would you say that Yoshika."

"You were the first one who became my friend when I first became a Strike witch; you helped me when we needed to cook for everyone, and were the kindest person I know and also, I uh, think you look very pretty and…" Yoshika's voice trailed off.

Then Yoshika turned and then to her surprise Lynette was blushing more red than before then said, "well I want to be kind to everyone, and I was a bit mean to you at first, but then I got to know you better, and I was able to become friends with you, and I guess we do tend to be together, and have shared a bed a few times, and…." Lynette soon trailed off, then she realized that Yoshika was holding her hand.

"Lynette, I care about you, almost as much as Micchi, but she's my childhood friend, you…. Well you mean a bit more than that."

Then Yoshika, gathering her courage finally said what she never thought she would ever say, ever.

"I…..LOVE….Y-YOU."

Yoshika then held her mouth and looked at Lynette….

… who was blushing red like a beet.

Yoshika continued, "I really like you Lynette, ever since we became closer, I saw as more than a friend and I really liked you and well, thought of you in more….um…. perverted ways, and I really like you, way more than a friend, and I am not lying about that," finished Yoshika.

Lynette, still very much in shock from Yoshikas confession tries to find what to say, she wonders about her feelings, Yoshika's sincerity of her feelings, and then…

…. she chooses her words.

"Yoshika, I…" Lynette started to say.

"It's okay," said Yoshika, " I was just being selfish and not thinking of your feelings first, I guess I should have kept us as friends, but something inside me wanted me to tell you what I felt, that I really and truly loved you, but I was not considering your feelings so I gue-."

Yoshika was cut off when Lynette suddenly gave her a hug, and realized the Lynette felt very warm and had a very nice smell about her, and then she was gently rubbing her head which felt very nice.

"Yoshika," said Lynette, " I also liked you, as more than a friend, and I also wanted to be with you, and be close to you, and I truly do care about you…. Yoshika, I also love you."

Yoshika felt something coming from deep inside her, an incredibly powerful emotion, and felt an urge from deep within as well, and when she looked at Lynette, that emotion overwhelmed all else and then…..

… they kissed.

It was only slightly surprising and then both soon pulled each other into a tight hug and kissed one another, and then they both went into the bed and, well let's just say that….

…. by the end of 15 minutes most of their clothes, minus their panties were on the floor, and both had embraced each other so closely and doing certain things to one another, both unaware that outside the window, in the Raiser, a certain childhood friend had not only seen but heard everything using Raisers sensors.

But instead of sadness and anger, she was happy, and she thought, "_Thank you, Lynette,"_ herself happy that Yoshika had found her most important person, one who can be the light Yoshika truly needed.

While she was a bit upset about not being that light for Yoshika, she cared more about her friends happiness than anything else, and was truly happy that her friends happiness had been saved.

With that, she landed in the hangar and soon she turned in for the night, happy knowing that her best friend and those she had become close with, were also happy.

Shift

Out in space, the Arche pod docked with the large Nueroi ship that had taken the form and function of a **Baikal-class Battlecruiser, **and it entered the hangar bay from the bottom ramps, then a crystal structure above reformed the Arches main body, and soon Arche was repaired good as new.

"_Arche, so you failed to terminate the Gundams, no matter, our true forces will be ready soon, but not only will the Gundams be their enemy, it appears that a dissident group of this species has broken off from the mainstream and took the more advanced designs. You Arche, and the new attack group are to find them, and end them,"_ said the voice that sounded in one part like a darker, more malevolent version of the ELS, and the other part was the voice of a dark, intelligent, manipulative and cunning person, one with a plan and one who appeared to be holding all the cards.

He had a plan, and was not about to let anyone stop it, as he oversaw a structure on a long half ring supported be two capital Nueroi, and knew that soon, it's finishing would spell doom for all the people on the surface.

The only hope for the world rested in the hands of the GN witches and their Gundams.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Unexpected Allies

Yoshika woke up next to Lynette, and then covered Lynette with the blanket since Lynette wasn't really wearing much, gave her a kiss on the cheek, then went to the restroom, and she brushed her teeth and looked at the mirror and she shrugged and brushed her teeth…..

…. Then she ran in front of the mirror and the brush fell from her mouth at what she saw.

Her eyes were _glowing, _from the center of them to the edge, lines of Blue-Green light, came from the center to the edge, her eyes were currently a blue-green color as this happened.

She ran and woke up Lynette, and she soon got up and saw Yoshika's eyes, which were glowing, but then instead of being shocked and surprised, she replied.

"Actually, I saw them start glowing last night, while we were," and she blushed a bit at this, "doing certain …. things.

"Also, when I saw them, I was a little surprised, but then they glowed softly, and the light in them looked very pretty and had a beautiful glow, that it was like your emotions had appeared in your eyes, and I only felt like loving you more," said a deeply blushing and happy Lynette.

Yoshika then gave Lynette a kiss on the lips, which she was happy to receive, and they smiled at one another, then Yoshika decided to put out a question.

"So, why are my eyes glowing, also why does it feel like everything I am thinking is so clear."

"_To that question, I will provide you the answer."_

Yoshika looked to see ELS 3 and Minna who was at the door, Lynette immediately grabbed her clothes and went into the restroom to put them on.

"Well I can see that you both had a very close time together last night," said a smiling Minna.

"_Putting aside ones romantic feelings for another, gender or ethnicity aside, I have come to tell of Yoshika's problem, if you could call it a problem."_

"Why's that," asked Yoshika.

"_Yoshika, do you know why most of us were communicating on a mental scale."_

Yoshika responded mentally like the ELS did.

"_Yes, I guess we have spoken a lot this way, I mostly did it so I could understand you more easily."_

The ELS then said, "_The reason my species could communicate with you this way is because your mind was slowly developing quantum brainwaves, which allow for easy telepathy, good judgment as well as being able to think quickly, yet rationally, though they only started becoming more prevalent when you were exposed to purified GN particles."_

"_What do GN particles have to do with quantum brainwaves?"_

"_Very much, as it is the way for you to not only fully utilize quantum brainwaves to their fullest, but to go through a form of evolution, or what it is better known as innovation."_

"_What, evolution, you mean I'm not a human but an evolved form of a human?"_

"_Yes, that is what it is, you have been able to become the very next step in human evolution, which can only come from the process of innovation, in other words…."_

"…_..You are an Innovator."_

Shift-

"What is an Innovator," asked Minna as the others had come down for breakfast.

"Well to put it simply, an Innovator can be thought of as an evolved human, one who has gone through the process of innovation via continuous exposure to Pure GN particles, which can only happen when a gundam uses TRANS-AM and the process is greatly accelerated by a Twin Drive Gundam, such as 00, which uses two GN drives that together make the overall power and the chance for the Gundam to produce pure GN particles much higher in many ways."

"How high is the energy of two GN Drives compared to only one," said Marseille.

"Other than the fact that more power is produced from more than one drive, the twin drive system uses GN drives that can resonate with each other, or that basically give of the same exact energy in the same pattern, and when these two Drives resonate they don't double the amount of power but instead square the power, which would be the same as saying that if the double power of two drives is the same as the gundam having four GN Drives, then squaring that power with the twin drive system would be the same as the Gundam having eight GN drives."

"EIGHT, that's insane," said Marseille from across the table.

"The system was apparently drawn up 200 years before the actual system was actually built, designed be Aeolia Schenberg and finally created by Celestial Being, Aeolia Schenberg was dead by that time but he would have definitely been proud of the system, and that it actually led to a world that knows true peace."

"I bet he would," said Minna.

Yoshika then sat the table with everyone else, and everyone noticed that when they ate the food, they realized that it tasted, better, a lot better, considering that Yoshikas health foods either didn't have good taste, or had a bad smell, but this time it didn't, and tasted very well, though it still looked the same.

"Ah, you're wondering about the taste," said Yoshika, "well I thought I could make the food a bit better, so I thought of some ways to make it better without making it unhealthy and found that by putting in some flavorings, I could bring out the better tasting part of the food, though I don't really know how I could come up with it all at once."

"That is simple," said the ELS, "Innovators have a higher thought capability due to their expanded mental capacity, which naturally enhances learning and understanding to extremely high levels, and can also operate machines at a much better level than a regular human, as well as being able to interface with an advanced machine, like a gundam in order to pilot it at many times its regular performance, however thanks to the enhanced understanding and the innovation, they no longer have the human capacity for anger and aggression since they are technically not human, but an evolved form, so their ideas will mostly be toward more peaceful purposes, and not really to more aggressive means, like weaponry, which is a reason why Celestial Being was made."

"You said that Celestial Being was made for a certain reason," said Mio, "what was it."

"The reason for the eradication of armed conflict and to create true peace, but also for the reason of its founder, there was one small message left from him while he had exiled himself creating the plans that would create Celestial Being, and this is the message."

Then the ELS turned into a video screen, and in the screen was the video of a man at a computer, and he then turns around, speaking to someone, and he looks like he is in his fifties, but still looked able, and he spoke,"

"_I hate when knowledge gets misused and people who are taken in by perceptions and prejudice lose sight of reality. That is the source of misunderstanding, ignorance and conflict. I want us to understand each other... Humanity must learn to use knowledge properly. If they don't, they'll just rekindle the flame when they try to travel out into the vast world of space."_

Then it shifted to a video that was similar to when the TRANS-AM activated:

"_I would like to address this statement to every single human being born and raised on earth. We call ourselves simply Celestial Being. We are a private armed organization in possession of the mobile weapon Gundam. The main objective of Celestial Being's activities is to completely eliminate acts of war from this world. We do not act for our own benefit or for personal gain. We have chosen to intervene for the greatest goal of all to rid ourselves of the scourge of war. As of this moment I make this declaration to all humanity. Territory, religion, energy no matter what the reason or excuse if there is an evident act of war being carried out, we will commence intervention with our force. Any country, organization or corporation that promotes war will also be a legitimate target for our intervention. We simply call ourselves Celestial Being. We are an armed organization that was established to eliminate all acts of war from this world."_

"The guy sounds like a hypocrite, though one with good reasons," said Marseille.

"The last video is from a system trap that was triggered after his death, his very last parting message, besides the TRANS-AM message," and the ELS put it on:

"_If an evil individual has appeared here, then unfortunately the world I had hoped for has not arrived. Humans today are stupid, choosing war, driving the world further into ruin. However, I still have faith in mankind. I entrust my power and my ideals... The world..., humanity..., they must change...!"_

The ELS then turned to its form and spoke:

"He may have been a hypocrite, but he was one who had more faith than all of mankind in its entirety, and he still carried that faith and his ideals all the way to his death, and those who believed in those ideals created the world of peace that he wished to appear, and is a man who should be honored for it."

Afterward, everyone got back to eating, and were soon back to their day.

Shift

A large amount of dark clouds hovered over a far off Island, and then a Nueroi hive appeared and it hovered in place, not moving and then a very large amount of metal in a sphere that was bigger than a mobile suit, and then it compacted itself, making itself smaller until it resembled a witch wearing an old model striker, and it flew off, with a small silver sphere in its grasp.

Shift

Yoshika was soon getting used to simple mental communication with the ELS, though it didn't look normal to others, but they let it go after a short time.

Then they got word of a hive that appeared in an isolated area of the Pacific ocean over an island, and headed for a base located several miles away, and set up shop.

Shift

"_It appears these new mobile suits are based off of the A-LAW's organization, which means that 'they' must be here as well," _said the ELS 4.

"Who are the A-LAW's and what do you mean 'they'," questioned Yoshika.

"More things that we need to know," Minna spoke to the ELS.

"Yes, to be short, after Celestial Being did its share of armed interventions, and after the arrival of the Thrones, and the hacking of their Quantum computer system Veda and their believed defeat at the hands of the first GN-X units, most of which did not survive the fight, the world had pretty much formed a united government called the Earth Sphere Federation or the ESF, and to ensure peace and to wipe out any anti-government sentiment, they created the Autonomous Peacekeeping Force's, or better known as A-LAW's."

"I get the whole idea, so what was the problem with this A-LAW's, did they do something that was bad that didn't sit well with Celestial Being," said Gertrude.

"Actually they did a very, VERY large amount of bad things; their task was to aid in bringing dissident or nations, or basically nations who had no will to join the ESF, into the ESF fold, and they did it by what news said was the suppression of violent terrorist groups or rouge military units, but all of this was false, in reality they just simple attacked civilian centers and military instillations and destroyed them all, either using GN mobile suits or Autonomous weapon systems to kill thousands of civilians, and weaken the militaries of all nations in order for the ESF to go in and take over."

"What," yelled Marseille, "but somebody would have had to have known that they did that."

"There were those who did, but there was one thing the ESF had working for them, and that was Veda, as it manipulated information so that only fabrications came out of it all, and pointed out the individuals who knew the truth as well as all of Celestial Beings financial backers in order to have them killed, though few survived by siding with the ESF, although a small number played both sides to both survive and keep the idea of true peace alive, and the ones doing the manipulating were in fact the real powere behind the ESF."

"Who were they," Minna asked.

"Remember what I told you about Innovades,"

"Yeah," said Hartmann, "they were artificial humans or something like that who were connected to Veda and made to report on the state of the world, right."

"Yes, but there were two types of Innovade, those are civilian and military innovades, the civilian ones are made for society and such, military were those made with the purpose of being mobile suit pilots and were excellent fighters, a small group that consisted mostly of military innovades led by a First Generation Innovade named Ribbons Almark got in their minds that they were the future of humanity and True Innovators and thus called themselves 'The Innovators', and were the true power behind the ESF and A-LAW's, and they controlled Veda in order to manipulate the information and rule the world, all under the belief they were the future of humanity, when they were only imitations of what humanity would become if Celestial Beings plans had gone right."

"So they were the ones who were pulling the strings behind it all," Yoshika stated.

"Yes, and also there is one more thing, they had a mercenary pull of multiple attacks and destructive campaigns, even destroying a whole country using a mobile suit that they made for him, the man they used was Ali Al Saachez, and they had him do a lot."

"Those guys actually used that, that monster," said Barkhorn.

"Yes they did, and hide many mass killings, ensured that the A-LAW's kept looking good, and also built at least three nation destroying super weapons,"

"Nation destroying super weapons, and what were these weapons," said Minna.

"Actually it was the same weapon built three times," the ELS said as it put up pictures, diagrams and even video of usage, one of which showed the weapon unleashing a massive particle beam on a military base, and wiping it and the refugee camp located next to it, off the map.

"It was a satellite particle cannon that was installed on the lower ring of the orbital elevators, it had enough power to completely destroy a small country and it could either fire downward to hit targets on earth or targets in space, and instead of drawing power from GN drives, it got its power directly from the orbital elevators which held completely staggering amounts of power, the weapon however is only strategic since it is connected to the orbital ring, and it needed to be guarded by the A-LAW's space fleet which not only consisted of mobile sits, but also **Baikal-class Battleships**."

"Battleships, in space?" said Marseille.

"This would be the data you seek," and it showed them images, videos and schematics of the Baikal-class warship, and its weapons in action against Gundams, though the videos showed them coming out worse in the end.

"You never told us what that satellite weapon was, did you," said Minna.

"Yeah, what it was called, you never told us," said Marseille in an annoyed voice.

"The name of the weapon was known as _**Memento Mori, **_the name is a Latin phrase, and it mirrors the weapons deadliness quite perfectly, because the name means "_Remember that you are mortal_," "_Remember you will die_," "_Remember that you must die_," or "_Remember your death_", basically it was made in order to ensure that those who tried to fight were reminded of why they shouldn't fight."

Everyone got a bit twitchy at the name, and chose to simply eat in peace.

Shift

Yoshika was piloting 00 against Mio in Exia, the battle consisted of them using GN swords, and Mio was also starting to get the beneficial effects of GN particle exposure, as earlier on her eye patched, magic eye had turned from its purple color to gain the color of GN particles, and not only enhanced its ability to see the targets core but to give it a form of precognition, in which she can see the enemies attack pattern before they make their attack, unlike Eila who can simply look into the future and see the opponents future attacks and thus avoid where they were going to hit.

Mio and Yoshika had pretty much ended the battle in a draw, with both holding their GN sword to the others head area, the Gundams head of course.

Then Yoshika and Micchi were in the much larger hangar and had found that the Gundam and the Raiser were tracking a beacon of some type and then words came up, with co-ordinates to a specific point in the ocean and a message saying the time to meet and also to activate their beacon when halfway to their destination.

That night, they headed to the destination, and halfway, the beacon was activated.

Shift

"Yoshika and Michiko have deserted," said Minna.

There were many gasps, denials, and Eila said something like 'nice one' or something like that.

"High Command has ordered that Miyafuji be brought in for charges of desertion, which would have included the death penalty, but they need 00 so they dropped the idea and some ones coming over to ensure that it is carried out," said Minna.

"Who," said Barkhorn.

"Our old enemy, General Maloney," Minna spit the words out.

"Him, I'd rather deal with the Nueroi or even Arche than him," said Barkhorn.

"Then I suggest we head out, Eila, Sanya use Arios and Archer to get to Miyafuji, Mio and Erica will be backup, Barkhorn and Marseille are to guard the base, everyone move out."

Shift

00 Raiser finally arrived at the destination, and waited.

Then the sensors detecting an incoming contact an Yoshika saw it descend and then saw it was the Neuroi witch she saw a while ago, during her first time being a Strike Witch, and its hand, it held a silver sphere, and it held it up to 00, and Yoshika guessed that it wanted her to take it, she reached out with her Quantum Brainwaves and she felt its emotions, and found that it was not there for evil means, and was in fact a bit afraid.

Then suddenly, "Miyafuji, get back," and she turned to see Exia, Arios, Archer, and Dynames all heading for her, then Mio's voice came again saying, "Miyafuji, get out of the way, that thing is the enemy."

"If it is, then why didn't it attack me or pull a trap, and why have me activate my beacon, where everyone could have gotten to me quickly, there would be no way it was a trap, and also I can tell, I can sense it, it just wants to give me the sphere and it's also afraid of something," said Miyafuji.

Exia stopped and Mio said, "What could it be afraid off, and when did Nueroi have emotions."

Then a dark red blast lanced out and struck the Nueroi, damaging it, but it managed to keep the sphere safe, and everyone turned skyward and saw to their anger that it was Arche, and then they noticed two more GNN's, but looked very different, one did not appear to have weapons, that is until GN energy blades extended from its fingers went at 00, and Miyafuji blocked the blade and then struck back, but her opponent was quick, and then the individual blades came together and cut through her GN sword, but then the witch Nueroi became larger and then turned into a GNN, except with blue armor on some parts, a thin body design, two GN drives on either side of the main body, attached to it by connectors and it had a large weapon on its right arm and it then charge an attack and fired, blasting the GNN, but causing a sort of escape pod to fly away.

Eila and Sanya went up against the other one, which appeared to have the same design, but carried a large weapon, and luckily Eila's Future Sight was enhanced by the GN particles, because she doubted either Sanya or herself would last against the massive beams It fired from its weapon, and Sanya and herself managed to charge at it in combined mobile fighter form, and then the split apart, and using beam sabers, got the head and legs, but then the back part of it came off, and it then rocketed up into space while the main body blew up, and they both knew that it had gotten away.

Mio was in TRANS-AM, and cutting off the arms and legs of Arche, and Erica blew apart the GN Fangs, and then Mio was in front of the helpless Arche, and said, "This for every life, hope and future you took, and for hurting the heart of one of my closest friends, NOW DIE!"

She cut Arche in half, and then the escape fighter took off, but Mio grabbed a beam saber and threw it at the crafts rear, the blade going straight through, and with that the craft blew apart, and Arche was finally and ultimately …. dead.

The transformed GNN gives Yoshika the sphere and then leaves for its hive, while the witches say nothing and return to base.

Shift

They find General Maloney and several others on the runway, all with guns, but are themselves held at gunpoint by Seravee and Ascalon, or cannon point as the case may be for gundams.

Then Yoshika gets off along with the sphere and the ELS greet her.

"Wait," said the ELS, "this is a data sphere, a device that stores large amounts of data, and according to my scan, there is data within this device," the ELS finished.

Thay all go to a room to view what is inside the sphere and the Neuroi is in a panic.

"This is bad, bad, bad, bad, this not good."

"What might be the problem," said Maloney, his voice tinged with impatience.

"That super weapon, the _Memento Mori, _it has been built in your planet's atmosphere and it's first firing will happen in, …..

….. 5…4…3…2…1."

Then they see something and think it is a meteorite, but the light does not cease as it stretches over the horizon, and heads to a distant area.

"It has been fired, its target ….. was Karsland.

Gertrude, Minna, Marseille, and Erica, as well as Chris who was with her sister, gasp in shock and then Minna says, "Is this true, but it…. no it can't be."

Then Gertrude runs to the radio room, and desperately tries all Karsland frequencies, trying to connect to the headquarters, the nearby bases, ships in the harbor planes that should have been over Karsland …

….. only silence was heard.

Then Gertrude was on the ground, and tears were streaming from her eyes, and her sister came to comfort her, and as they hugged Gertrude Barkhorn was pretty much in tears.

Marseille had smashed the table in rage, before she doubled over and cried her eyes out, Erica trying to support her but finding it difficult to not cry as well, and they joined Barkhorn and left to their room.

Maloney decides to leave them alone and Minna is soon crying herself, Mio doing her best to support her in whatever way she could.

They cried during the night though unlike Yoshika the first time, who let her anger take her, they knew that they still had something, each other (and luckily Erica's sister had flown in, arriving later the next morning.)

Shift

Minna rode in ELS 4, which was an assault container with Mio and Ursula, using Exia to power it, and were with both guarded by Erica, Marseille, and Barkhorn (with Chris riding with her) in their Gundams, and they arrived over the once thriving and militarily powerful state of Karsland ….

… or what had been Karsland.

It was all gone, the majority of the country had been burned to ash, the outlying villages having been set ablaze from the extreme heat of the blast, the forests burned down with next to zero life anywhere, and as they went further toward the capital, they saw as the ground was nothing but burnt slate and glass, caused by the beams intensity, and was barren and arid for a large distance, then they reached the capital ….

…. which had been replaced by a massive crater, which was currently filling with water from the ocean, and there were burnt out ships in the ocean, among them was the slowly sinking Karsland flagship _Bismark, _which slowly yet eventually, along with other ships, slipped beneath the water's surface.

Karsland … was dead.

Shift

Back at base, the ELS had managed to get the data from the sphere, showing the complete schematics, layout, location and defense forces of Memento Mori, which included Nueroi-type Baikal-class warships.

Going over the data, the high commanders, though another had been in Karsland when it was wiped from the map (and on an off-note, Karsland also had the largest male population of the world, though should I say it _had _the largest male population), and the two who died were replaced by general Maloney and Admiral Yamamoto.

They all agreed that the Memento Mori was the greatest threat that they had, and gave the go ahead for its immediate destruction, and the ELS confirmed that the Gundams would no trouble getting to space from land since GN Drives only needed energy to fly, not air or anything else, so Minna automatically announced the next operation, in which she will lead from ELS 5, the Virginia-Class MS Carrier, which would allow them to pilot it, after giving them the basic instructions, and Ursula became the primary mechanic, as she had been studying the GN tech that arrived at Karsland and also made the GN missile launcher for Sanya by scaling down the large one that was recovered by the witches, and Minna was the Commanding Officer, and Chris and Lynette had been looking at info about space navigation and piloting a star ship, even one that they said would soon come, and Lynette was the pilot while Chris got navigation (thoey got Gertrude to agree that it would be safer up in space with everyone than on the ground where the base could be Memento Mori's next target).

The next morning, the witches got to their respective areas, with Mio, Gertrude, Marseille and Hartmann riding in the assault containers in their Gundams, Yoshika and Michiko in the combined 00 Raiser, and Eila and Sanya rode in the MS carrier with their mobile suits, and the others got their stations on the carrier.

Then when it was all ready, Minna said, "Operation 'Destroy Memento Mori', begin," and the MS carrier took off from the harbor, along with the assault containers and headed straight into the sky, 00 raiser following, left Gadeleza behind to guard the base.

They soon cleared the atmosphere and everybody got their first real view of outer space, and many were awed, especially Chris and Ursula, Chris because she never thought she would be going into space, and Ursula for the science of it all, and of course were surprised by the lack of gravity, but they didn't let it phase them, and they got on space suits just in case, and the Gundam pilots got their helmets on for their own spacesuits, and soon flew to the co-ordinates.

They soon saw it, located between two large spire-shaped Capital Nueroi on an arc, was the weapon, Memento Mori, and around it were the large Nueroi ships, all of them Baikal-class, along with multiple GNN's, including four new ones, though two they had fought on Earth while one had the same design though had a sword, and one was a large mobile Armor, and looked like a large, purple and black fighter.

They made their way toward it, preparing for the fight to come.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Destroy Memento Mori

"There it is, Memento Mori," came the ELS's voice through the Comm. systems of the Gundams and MS carrier.

"All witches, head to your gundams and launch immediately," said Minna.

Without another moment, all the gundam's were deployed Exia, Seravee, Cheridium, and Ascalon exit the assault container ELS, and Sanya and Eila entered Archer and Arios, launched from the MS Carrier and joined with 00, and soon they began a briefing before they could reach the target.

Shift

The MS Carrier ELS put up the data it had and began the brief.

"The primary targets are Memento Mori and the four new units, Baikal warships and all other GNN targets are secondary."

"Quick question," said Marseille from Ascalon, "what exactly are those new enemy units, because I would really like to know how to kill them without having to worry."

"The enemy units are all Innovade-class Mobile Suits, which are capable of fighting alone against a Gundam, but are not capable of most of a gundams functions"

"So we'll be fighting their elite, this is gonna be fun," said Marseille.

"The close combat, melee-type, unit is the **GNZ-005 Garazzo, **which was made to have very high mobility, strength and speed and is capable of causing trouble for even a gundam, its main weapons are GN beam Claws, GN Cutters and finally would be wrist mounted GN Vulcans, making it suitable for close combat."

"The one with the large gun is the **GNZ-003 Gadessa, **a heavy assault-classunit, it was designed to carry a single heavy weapon, that being it's GN Mega Launcher which can be used as a triple-beam rifle, a GN cannon, or a chargeable GN Cannon for more destructive shots, and for close combat, it uses wrist mounted GN Vulcans and beam sabers for battle"

"The sword wielding unit is the **GNZ-007 Gaddess, **it wields a GN Heat Saber, which uses GN particles to Super-Heat the blade edge of the weapon to penetrate heavy armor, it also uses GN Beam Saber Fangs to cut through its targets at long range, and it has a standard GN Vulcan and Cutter for close range combat"

"The final unit is a transformable mobile armor known as the **GNMA-0001V Regnant, **it is equipped with GN Fangs that only cut apart the target and don't shoot, electro egner whips used to electrocute mobile suits and also their pilots, eight GN missiles in the arms, and its most powerful weapon is its GN particle cannon, which is not only very powerful but it can 'bend' or alter its direction to follow its target, and it can create a GN shield can take a full power blast from even Seravee, making it a severe threat."

"Whoa, those 'Innovators' really went all out with their weapons," said Erica.

"Alright, well have to split up and take on each enemy and-," Mio was about to finish when the ELS came in over the system saying.

"Warning, Memento Mori has locked onto us"

"WAIT, WHAT!"

Then in the cockpits of the gundams and in the MS carriers main bridge, a screen came up, showing the Memento Mori's main firing lens was pointed directly at them and glowing like a small star.

"Evasive action!" yelled Minna.

The Mobile suits and AC's (Assault Containers) got out of the way, but the MS carrier was not fast, and then Memento Mori fired.

The witches watched as the massive beam lanced away from the station , and then saw in horror as the MS carrier was grazed by the beam, and explosions tore through it, but then Sanya looked more in horror as the beam was heading **straight for Orrusia!**

Tears were welling in Sanya's eyes as a flash of light came from Orussia, showing the impact which swallowed up a large area of Orussia, and Sanya then started to cry, but only a little to try and keep a brave façade.

"YOU"

Eila's cold-angered voice came through the system.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Then they noticed that Arios had just activated its Trans-Am, and then shifted to its fighter-form and then it charged at an insane high speed as Eila screamed out:

"HOW DARE OU DO THAT TO SANYA!"

Eila went at the GNN's and let loose with the missiles in the Arios and blasted apart multiple GNN's using its forward firing beam rifle, but then she dodged as Regnant fired and then she saw its beam curve at her, and she managed to just barely get out of the way, then she was soon assailed by Garazzo as it tried to cut her up, but she dodged by a rather small margin, and then saw Sanya coming in and said that they will fight together, and Eila soon joined Sanya and went after Garazzo.

Shift

Mio went to try and save Minna, Lynette, Perrine, Luchinni, Charlotte and Ursula when she saw an assault container flying away from the exploding MS Carrier, and then Minna was on a screen.

"This is Minna Wilcke to all witches, we managed to get into an ELS 3 just before the MS Carrier was destroyed, and we'll conduct battle co-ordination from here."

"Confirmed," said Mio, "and it's good that your safe."

"Alright," said Minna, "go get them Mio."

"Understood, Sanya and Eila will attack Garazzo, Barkhorn and Marseille will attack Gadessa, Erica will have Gaddess, I'll handle the Regnant, Yoshika your job is to go and destroy Memento Mori, all witches begin battle."

Sanya and Eila pulled a potent double team attack Garrazzo, and it tried to use its better speed against the two, but was beaten back by energy blasts from the two, and then Eila came in using Trans Am again and dodged the GN claw swipe of Garrazzo and then used its beam sabers to literally disarm Garrazzo and then watched its escape pod retreat from the battle, then they turned to help Yoshika against Memento Mori.

Barkhorn had to keep the GN field active multiple times to stop the Gadessa's GN Mega-launcher from destroying the unit, while Marseille used Ascalons speed to dodge the basts, and then with an aim of a pro, she shot the Mega-launcher and destroyed it, then Barkhorn came in and then used the system she had found to activate the other arms of Seravee, two from the over shoulder GN bazookas and two from the leg mounted units, and she charged at Gadessa and it fired with its vulcans, which did not even knick the GN field, and then it used its GN beam sabers to stop first two blades of Seravee, but Barkhorn simply smirked and then used the lower GN sabers to cut Gadessa's legs and the upper ones to cut the arms off, then the escape pod launched as Gadessa exploded.

Gaddess and Cheridum both deployed their GN bits and the Gaddess's bits appeared to have destroyed most of the Cheridums GN bits, though half of its own were lost, but it then proceeded to charge right at Cheridum, its GN Heat Saber pointed at the center of the chest. Then Cheridum Trans-Am's, and then goes directly behind Gaddess instantly, uses a GN pistol to cut the escape pod out, and the turns its sniper rifle into its sub-machine gun form, blasts Gaddess's body to oblivion.

Mio however was just barely managing the Regnant, she was barely avoiding getting cut apart by the GN fangs, and had barely avoided the GN particle cannon, and then she noticed that two of the Baikal's and the other GNN's were heading for the assault container.

Then as if by some sort of divine intervention, a beam of light lanced out from the dark vacuum, actually a lot of beams came, along with a storm of GN missiles, and soon the GNN's were eradicated by the intense barrage and the missiles blew apart the battleships in explosions of purple smoke.

"This is ELS 6, I am coming in, ELS 5 transfer personnel to me," came the voice of a new ELS through the system.

Then the new ELS appeared and sent the specifics of its form, which was the **CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 Kai, **and the biggest surprise was that it was the main battle/transport ship used by Celestial Being itself.

As Exia battled the Regnant, Minna, Ursula, and Lynette made their way to the main bridge, surprised by seeing the Haros and Karels within the ship, which was made in every way to resemble the original.

In space Exia was soon set upon by multiple GNN's and three Baikal's, causing Regnant to go after 00.

Shift

Yoshika was blasting through the enemy GNN's, all A-LAW's type units and was almost at the Memento Mori.

Then a GN particle beam nearly got 00's wing and Yoshika turned around and saw the incoming Regnant, and desperately dodged it beams.

Then she saw as the unit deployed its egner whips and the whips wrapped around the wings and then came a violent electric shock that went through both Yoshika and Michiko.

Both screamed in pain from the electric shock.

They ignored it enough andthrough the pain they saw that to their horror, Memento Mori was going to fire again, and they saw that its charge was close to completion.

Yoshika wanted to desperately find a way to stop Memento Mori, to stop it from causing another tragedy, anything….

…. Anything.

Then a screen popped up and it said

SYSTEM ACTIVATE

RAISER SYSTEM

"M-m-m-mi-Michiko," said Yoshika to her friend as they were electrocuted, "th-the system."

Michiko, through the pain managed to type a few more commands and then the system registered as ready, "it-IT'S READY!"

Yoshika then activated the Trans-Am system and then realized what had to be done, and she pointed the GN swords in both of 00's hands and the wings of 00 straight at the Memento Mori, with the Regnant in the way.

Then Yoshika yelled out one phrase:

"TRANS-AM RAISER"

Then a powerful and super-focused beam of energy was fired off, the 00 in Trans-Am, and the Regnant immediately deployed its GN field, and the beam hit it ….

….. and cut right through it.

The field was pierced through like it was nothing but tissue paper, and the Regnant was cut squarely in half, and the two half's exploded, and the beam continued on toward Memento Mori …

… and missed by an inch.

Yoshikas heart sank; she believed then and there that she had missed, that she had caused a tragedy to happen because of her failure.

Then she noticed that the beam was still online and then moved it a bit and then it started cutting into Memento Mori.

Then and there, Yoshika realized that it wasn't a giant beam shot ….

….. _it was a massive beam SABER._

Yoshika directed the saber more into the Memento Mori, and it cut through the thick armor and soon, explosions tore through the weapon, but the weapon was still ready to fire, and Yoshika saw as it glowed more and more, the weapon closer to firing than ever.

"_No"_

"_I won't…."_

"_Let this happen!"_

Yoshika's innovator self had gone active at that time, and her eyes glowed with the green-blue lines, the color of GN particles and a small scanner went through and, for a few moments a system activated.

The 00 glowed brighter and then the GN drives released GN particles to the point that the effect created two MASSIVE rings of light, and then the beam saber grew larger and stronger, and soon it tore right through Memento Mori, and it went such a distance that it disappeared into the distant area of space.

The Memento Mori began to glow even brighter, and then the light started to envelop the weapon itself and then the mass of built up energy had reached its most critical point …..

… and it all released itself in a massive sphere of destructive energy, enveloping the rest of the structure, the remaining GNN's, the last three Baikal's, and then it pulsed itself out in a blast of pure energy, blinding everyone who saw it.

Then the light died down, and the Memento Mori and its defensive forces ….

….. had been completely annihilated.

At first everyone was silent from the spectacle that they had witnessed, and then Minna said (as her voice came back to her):

"All witches ….. Mission complete"

Shift

In the darkness of space, operating from an unseen place, a malevolent voice said:

"It appears that fate will allow us to fight once again …..

… GUNDAM."

Then it decided to look at other matters …

….. specifically its attack on another important target, one in which the incompetent Nueroi had failed to successfully attack before …

Romalia.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Nightmare at Romalia

Celebration was in the air at the base.

The destruction of the super weapon, Memento Mori, was cause for festivities, and everyone was having fun.

Minna and Mio were in a bit of a drinking contest, and were not stopping any time soon, Perrine was already passed out on the sofa.

Marseille, Barkhorn, Erica and Ursula were speaking with each other about the battle.

Charlotte and Luchinni were together, Luchinni was quite hyper due to the events that transpired, as well as going into space.

Yoshika herself was with Lynette, both talking with each other, holding hands as they sat together looking at the evening sky, and soon they saw as Arios and Archer, Eila in Arios and Sanya in Archer, as it flew into the sky on its nightly patrol.

Shift-

In the atmosphere, slowly coming down, a fleet of ships is approaching all armed for what WILL be the most bastardly and terrible of battles.

Among them is a GNN that is of black and red color, and has armor that gives off the impression of a samurai.

Within others is a more enhanced type of Nueroi, made in such a way that it does not have the problems of the older generation

Also within the 'special' Baikals is a weapon that should never have been created.

Following them all in a different ship with two others, was someone who was resurrected by the Nueroi, someone who should have been dead, someone who should have stayed dead …

_Someone who deserves nothing but death._

Shift-

Eila and Sanya, in their respective mobile suits, their units docked with each other.

"Sanya," said Eila through a direct line to Archer.

"Yes Eila," said Sanya.

"I liked the old way we used to fly," said Eila.

"Hmm?"

"Don't get me wrong, this gundam is awesome, the firepower is amazing and we can stay flying practically forever," noted Eila, "but, I liked when we flew together in the open sky, because when it got cold sometimes, we could be closer together, and the warmth I felt when I was close to you was nice, and well, I miss that warmth."

"Eila."

"I may have a solution for you," came a voice from the comm..

"What the," said a shocked Eila!

"This is ELS 2, well a fragment of myself, I was acting as a monitor for your flight in case anything happened, and while I am not well versed in the exact nature of your question or much of affections, but I do know of a way that you can both be together, and it is a feature that was placed into the Gundams by us."

Eila had gone red in the face when the ELS mentioned 'affections', but put the thought away upon hearing of a new function the ELS guided her to a function in the Gundams systems, she activated it and the screen said that to use it, both suits would need to be docked together, which they were, they had to be placed on autopilot, and much of the systems, except the flight systems, would need to be shut down to power the new system.

After the systems were shut down, on both Arios and Archer, and the Autopilot was online, and then the system came up.

GN PORTAL SYSTEM-ACTIVATE

Then a circle of light appears at the top of Arios's zero-g cockpit and on the bottom of Archers, and the light is in the color of pure GN particles then through the portal, Sanya comes through into Arios.

"Eila, what happened," asked a rather confused Sanya?

"Nothing," said Eila as she hugged Sanya tightly, "nothing you need to be worried about."

"Eila…."

Sanya then hugged Eila as they floated in the cockpit of Arios, warmth running through both of them as they brought each other closer together.

Then they looked at each other, looking into each other's eyes, and then they brought their heads closer to each other and they …..

…. kissed.

It felt like an electric wave of pure bliss had run through the both of them, both with their lips locked together, very much into it, and not wanting it to end.

However … as Eila's eyes slowly opened, she noticed something on the 360 degree viewing screen.

Sanya noticed that Eila was staring at something, gently ended the kiss and then they both turned to look at the view, looking at the object as it came into view, the sun starting to rise, and then the viewing system enhancer did a close-up of the unknown and then identified it.

It was a Baikal-class warship, a Nueroi type.

Eila and Sanya immediately tried to get ready for battle when.

"Stop," came the voice of ELS 2 through the comm. system, "look closer and then decide your course of action."

Then Eila saw as another Baikal emerged from the clouds, then another came followed by five others, then another and another, when thirty of them appeared both Eila and Sanya realized that what they were facing …..

… **was a whole BATTLEFLEET!**

"The only reason why they have not noticed you is because Arios is currently on minimal power and is hidden by its GN particles, so they don't know that you are near."

Sanya slowly went back into Archer, and then Eila deactivated the auto-pilot and slowly went behind the whole fleet, then she recorded the fleet in its entirety, then the clouds parted.

The light blinded Eila for a moment, then she looked back up …

….. and saw the most beautiful sunrise that she could ever lay her eyes on.

The sun had risen, which outlined the GN contrails made by the Baikal's as well as a larger unknown craft that looked like a giant cargo carrier, causing many beautiful and breathtaking shades of light all outlined by the contrails of the GN particles as they went around the Baikal's, the orange GN particles shifted to other colors making it appear like a rainbow mist with patterns and textures had come to life in front of Eila and Sanya, a true work of art, of beauty, the scene before them more beautiful than anything they had ever seen, ever.

Eila's heart beat quickly, her eyes wide, the scene before her had stolen any words she would have had, she only looked at the scene before her, as the sky glowed with such a beautiful glow of colors that she was struck completely speechless.

"Eila," came Sanya's voice, "it's so beautiful Eila."

Eila responded, "it is, it is beautiful," her voice still with awe.

"So beautiful," came Sanya's voice again.

"So beautiful"

"So…beautiful"

"So…"

Then Sanya's sob's came through the system, and this caught Eila's attention.

"Sanya, what's wrong," said a very worried Eila.

"Eila, it's so beautiful," Sanya said, "but why…..why…"

"….. why does it also have to be so awful."

"Sanya I don't-," Eila's words quickly died on her lips.

She then remembered what exactly made the scene before.

It was made from GN particles, from the GN tau drives of Baikal-class **BATTLE **cruisers.

Warships, the beauty they saw was from warships.

Which were made to fight.

Which were made to hunt.

Which were made to **kill.**

Eila realized that tears were streaming down her face, and she knew why, because even though they had created a scene of such beauty only a while ago, they were still killing machines with no other purpose but to take the lives of many.

It was awful, so awful that she felt her chest hurt from how awful it was.

Eila then turned the Arios around, Archer still on top, and had the unit go straight back to base, to report on the fleet, which did not sense Arios's presence.

Shift-

Romalia was having another peaceful day, though the return of the Nueroi had left people worried greatly, but they trusted the witches and the army to protect them.

These people, the children playing in the parks and school playgrounds, the families all smiling and some shopping in stores, old men and women enjoying the shining sun and beautiful day.

All unaware of the nightmare that would occur.

Shift-

Offshore, thirty Baikal's were in position, all outside of Romalian airspace, and they lined up.

Then the launch ports of twenty Baikal's opened up, revealing many A-LAW's type GNN's, all which were soon launched, and soon went to the city.

Then the missile bays of all the Baikal's opened, all waiting for the signal to fire.

At the rear of the formation, having followed the main force, the suits within the giant ship began to prepare, one in particular readying itself for the fight.

Shift-

A girl and her family were at one of Romalia's ports, looking at the ocean, viewing the ships that went into and out of the harbor, looking at the beauty of the scene.

Then orange particles started to float around them.

They looked around, trying to find the source and then looked at the sky to see multiple humanoid machines flying overhead, and then the lead one seemed to point something at them.

Then in that second a beam of glowing orange energy was shot directly at the family, and in the next second, orange light enveloped them, their bodies torn to atoms by the intense energies that came from the shot, leaving nothing remaining as the beam detonated against the ground, destroying everything that was nearby, and leaving a large blackened crater where the family once stood.

Shift-

The GNN's began an immediate bombardment of the city, blowing apart buildings, vehicles, groups of people, using GN pistols, rifles, missile launcher, and any other weapons they had.

Then a signal was sent to the Baikal's, and soon the firing ports for their missiles was active, and waves of thousands of GN missiles came out and all aimed at the city.

The effect was truly devastating as the whole city was blown apart by the bombardment, and soon the whole city was mostly in ruins, and more than half of the populace was dead or mortally wounded, while much of what remained had sustained had been significantly injured.

Then the ten Baikal's slowly came up, and then five squadrons of Romalian aircraft and three fleets of ships came in and immediately fired at the ten Baikal's.

The weapons they had would have been effective against the armor of Nueroi, however the armor that was used by the GNN series of Nueroi was GN Composite Armor, which was made in every way to take even the harshest of punishments from conventional weapons, then they opened fire with their GN fixed beam weapons and deck mounted GN guns, blasting the planes apart and turning the ships into flaming, and melted hulks.

The fleet had managed to destroy one Baikal by hitting its missile port, which tore the unit apart and destroyed it and its cargo, though the ship that made the shot was blown up moments later.

The GNN's that were over the city appeared to have free reign.

That is until a massive beam of dark pink energy plowed well over fifteen GNN's, and the remainder turned to face the threat.

The Gundams had arrived.

Shift-

Seravee had fired its blast from its GN cannons, wiping out a good number of enemies.

Soon Ascalon, Exia, and Cheridum were engaging the enemy forces over the city.

A GN rifle shot blasted through a Baikal, and GN missile fire tore four Baikals apart, blowing them apart and sending the crystal remains into the ocean.

Arios, Archer, and 00 went after ships over the ocean, along with the mobile suits.

Then a new mobile suit appears in front of 00, its design close to that of the samurai of the past.

ELS 4 revealed the units identity:

"The enemy is the **GNX-U02X Masurao, **it is a custom-made mobile suit created for a pilot who went by the alias 'Mr. Bushido', and its weapons are a Beam Chakram on the head which fires a cutting beam, two GN katanas, each named Howard and Daryl after the two aces and friends of the pilot, and beam machine guns that are rather useless against mobile suits, and-oh dear, it appears that it was also installed with a-"

Then Masurao glowed a brilliant red color as a very familiar system was activated.

"Trans-Am," finished ELS 4.

Masurao activated its GN Katana's and attacked 00 at a very ferocious speed, while 00 just barely blocked the attacks from the Masurao, which was so close to cutting 00 that it sliced a GN blade in two.

"This isn't going well," said Yoshika, "might as well fight the same way, TRANS-AM!"

00 entered Trans-Am as well and was soon they were exchanging blows at incredible speeds, not letting the other get the edge in the battle.

While the two mobile suits were in a duel to the death, Arios and Archer continued attacking the Baikal's, then as Sanya blew apart a Baikal with GN missiles, she saw five going over the city and opening their bay doors.

Instead of mobile suits, hundreds of container-like objects came out of the bays and hit the ground.

Then the witches saw as the strange containers then seemed to hover off the ground, then they deployed 4 legs and the legs were connected to a sphere area beneath a large rectangle area, and then they started to walk like a type of insect, all together and appearing to be driven by a single minded purpose.

"What are those things," said Minna's voice through the system as she joined the fight on the Ptolemiaos with the others.

"Identity confirmed, the units are A-LAW's type **Automatons, **if they have brought these out, then the automatons must be set to 'KILL MODE'."

"WHAT!"

Then the automatons immediately opened fire on …..

…. EVERYTHING!

A couple trying to get to safety, several elderly people trying to get to their feet, a group of children who managed to get out of a damaged school bus, even a stroller that had been left alone.

All ended up shot to pieces, all of it a great and bloody massacre.

Horror filled the witches who watched as the machines went around killing every living thing in sight, completely indiscriminate killing, everything was shot at and killed by the automatons, no one was spared.

"You"

Mio's voice came through the system,

"YOU"

Mio's rage flared as Exia's sword Kai was folded out and was heavily charged with GN particles,

"YYYOOOOOOUUUUU"

Exia entered Trans-Am,

"YOU FUCKING HEARTLESS BASTARDS!"

Mio charged straight at a Baikal and cut it cleanly in half, the two half's exploding just before hitting the ground.

The blast of a massive GN cannon shot wiped out another force, Seravee piloted by an enraged Barkhorn blasting the enemy apart, Marseille killing any and every GNN she could with every weapon her system had.

Yoshika, Eila, Sanya, Michiko and Erica kept enough cool to focus on destroying the Automatons, Masurao having left the battle due its GN drive giving out, and blasted every one they found, cutting down their numbers in quick order.

"Why," said Yoshika, "why would the Nueroi do this, this thing, this killing …..

….. IT'S TOO AWFUL!"

"They aren't"

The voice of ELS 6 came through the system.

"Ursula has managed to use a signal scanner to find that the Automatons are using a control signal from a single, independent GNN to fight, the signals origin is a **Ural-class **MS carrier, which is the largest MS carrier to be made and should be easy to spot, the signal itself is coming from an elite type mobile suit GNN within the ship, destroy the mobile suit and the signal will cease."

"Yoshika, Eila, Sanya," said Mio through the system, "you're with me were going after source, everyone else, destroy the enemies in the city and in the air."

With that, Exia, 00, Arios and Archer went toward the Ural, which was in the middle of the ocean.

The others continued to attack the remaining GNN's and Automatons.

Shift-

A hive located a good distance away from Romalia suddenly deployed three large nueroi GNN types, all identical, and then a squadron of seven smaller Nueroi came out and then headed out at their best speed, along with the large ones.

Destination: Romalia.

Shift-

"There it is, and it's big"

Exia was the first to spot the Ural-class MS carrier, which looked like multiple containers were fused together to make it.

Then the launch bays on the sides opened up to reveal two very distinct mobile suits.

"It's Garrazo and Gadessa, their elites," said Mio.

Then the center bay opened and from came a very, _very _distinct mobile suit, which should in fact be stuck in the deepest pits of HELL.

"AAAAAARRRRCCCHHHHHHHEEEEEEE!"

Mio screamed in rage as the full form of the dark red gundam of Ali al Sacheez came into view, very much alive, and unwelcomed.

"The signal is emerging from Arche, which easily explains the magnitude of the massacre," explained the ELS, "the primary objective is Arche, secondary are Gadessa and Garazzo, suggest engaging immediately."

The Ural was easily dealt with when Eila used a charged beam rifle shot to blow apart the center causing it to blow apart as it sank into the ocean.

Then the real battle started.

Gadessa had received a quick recharging GN Mega Launcher, and fired shots every three minutes, Eila and Sanya having to dodge much faster to get away from the blasts, but they managed to use GN missiles to force Gadessa away, one of which hit its arm and blew it off, this stunning Gadessa long enough to allow Eila and Sanya to blast to kingdom come, though the core got away.

Yoshika in 00 had a bit of trouble with the high speed Garazzo, and soon lost three GN blades to Garazzos cutting strength, but managed to come up with an idea, she first used two beam sabers at high power to stop Garazzo's GN sabres, and then used the beam rifles located in the 00's wings to blast straight through Garazzo, destroying the unit but not getting the core.

They were about to help Mio against Arche when a large squadron of Aheads supported by two Baikals came in, attacking with all forms of weapons in an effort to kill the two, causing them to focus on the squadron and warships, leaving Mio with Arche.

Shift-

Mio was closest her limit as Arche was gaining ground on her, almost cutting her up multiple times, then she lost Exia's arm to its buster sword, ans she was soon forced to use Trans-Am to gain the upper hand, cutting apart many of Arche's GN fangs, and Arches arm, causing it to lose its buster sword, then Mio barely dodged an attack from its foot mounted GN sabers, and she even managed to cut one off, then she flew above the water and prepared to attack again.

Then something grabbed her and she looked down to see …..

… a Nueroi, IN THE WATER!

It had large pincer claws, and a single eye, and it looked like some type of sea creature, except it was made completely of metal, and it held her by Exia's leg, and then she saw Arche was preparing to strike her down and charged, its beam saber raised high and then it swung down, Mio believing her maker had come.

Then a beam of orange energy cut right through the Arche's center and blew the unit to pieces, its escape pod getting away, and another blast killed the underwater GNN.

Mio looked and saw as seven craft flew by, and remembered where she saw them, as well as three larger craft.

"Nueroi," said Mio?

Shift-

The enemy GNN were gaining ground as the Baikals kept up their attacks, using large amounts of GN missiles and beam shots to force Arios, Archer and 00 into tougher positions, and the Aheads were equipped with boosters and scans showed that they were all **GNX-704T/SP Ahead Smultron, **used by super-soldier pilots capable of using quantum brainwaves, though nowhere at the level of a true innovator, but were still tough.

Then the Baikal's were blown apart by powerful beam blasts from the distance.

Yoshika then picked up the signatures and saw that they were …..

… Nueroi.

The new GNN's came into view and went from Mobile Armor (MA) Mode to Mobile Suit (MS) Mode, and the lead one drew a beam saber and cut an Ahead in half, and then fired multiple bursts of GN cannon fire from the side binders of the units, blasting through many Aheads.

Yoshika, Eila, Sanya, and Michiko were dumbstruck.

Nueroi were fighting Nueroi.

"_Traitor"_

A voice went through Yoshika's head, and she tried to figure out from where, and realized that it was alien in its presence but it wasn't the ELS.

"_Traitors"_

Yoshika then pin-pointed where the voice came from …..

…. It was coming from the GNN Aheads, **from the Nueroi!**

"_Traitors, you betray the plan, so you must be eliminated to ensure it success"_

Then another three GNN Aheads were destroyed, the new GNN cutting them down.

"_No, you are the ones who both betrayed the plan and were betrayed, the 'being' is using you for its own ends, can you not see, these battles, this conflict…._

…_. it needs to end."_

Yoshika heard the new GNN through her quantum brainwaves, and then fired a shot at an Ahead, destroying before it could fire at the leader, which had blue armor and appeared to carry two GN Tau Drives.

The unit turned to Yoshika and then Yoshika heard it through her Quantum Brainwaves:

"_You, you are the one who has gained the ability of true understanding"_

Yoshika got her thoughts straight and through her QB's said, "_Yes"._

"_What is your name," _said the GNN.

"_Yoshika, Yoshika Miyafuji"_

"_Yoshika Miyafuji, you are the key to unlock the 'dialogues to come', your importance is the key to end this war, and open the way to a future of true peace."_

Yoshika was again dumbstruck at this, and then it said, "_We must hurry, a new signal is being sent to reactivate the Automatons, and we must get to the city and destroy them and the remaining forces to stop this."_

Then Yoshika said, "Who are you exactly."

Then a single word went through the system as the new GNN sent a message with a single word:

KATHARON

Shift-

In the city, Barkhorn shot at many enemy GNN's, though the Baikal's attacked with violent force, then the Automatons that had gone inactive started to reactivate, though Cheridum managed to hit many of them but was forced to fight off the enemy units, Marseille having trouble dealing with several enemy Aheads, and a few Baikals.

Then large scale beam blasts tore apart multiple GNN and shot down five Baikals, leaving only six left, and the three got a read on the new arrivals, which appeared on the system as 'Katharon'.

Then they saw that they were also GNN's, but saw them fire at the others without hesitation, and then saw as they started shooting into the city …..

….. directly hitting each Automaton in sight.

The three, not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, joined in and blew apart many GNN's an Automatons, then saw that the remainder were fleeing.

Suddenly the got a read on six signatures, three belonging to 00, Arios and Archer, and three that were also Katharon, and saw that they were ships that looked similar to Baikals but had more added on to the aft section, making it familiar yet also very different, and then Yoshika, Eila, and Sanya launched a powerful attack on the enemy units while the large craft fired a massive wave of missiles.

The effects were nothing short of devastating, the last six Baikal's and the remaining GNN were blown to pieces, only white particles and pink smoke were left.

The enemy force was defeated.

Romalia was safe, but it came at a heavy cost.

Shift-

The malevolent voice came again from its place and said, "So they have made contact with Katharon, no matter, it just means that they can all be wiped out at once."

Then it sent a signal to a super Nueroi Hive to immediately target the Gundams and Katharon …..

….. and wipe them out, all of them.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Prelude to Battle, Revelations

There ended up being much difficulties after the leaders and witch squadrons of the world ended up finding out about a Nueroi resistance force, Katharon, that was against the mainstream Nueroi, and after difficulties they finally managed to find a way to allow the Katharon Nueroi to communicate with people by allowing the ELS to create a communication method for the Nueroi.

Then they asked their main question:

"Why did you start this war?"

Their reply was:

"We did not start it, you did?"

Then they showed images from the first Nueroi flights through the years, all of which were attacked in one way or another, the first in 1833 was attacked by a Liberion ship using its cannons, in 1859 a Nueroi was shot at by musket wielding farmers as it went over their land, in 1889 the first plane to be made had buzzed a Nueroi causing the Nueroi to accidently fly into a heavy cloud formation, and because it was an older type, its sensory ability was bad and it crashed, then in 1913 several low ranked Nueroi who were flying by on recon when warplanes attacked them, killing three of their own before the others, equipped with only a low power beam for defense, caused the destruction of multiple planes, losing most of their number before the last two retreated, then came a scene that Yoshika saw, in which the first hive came out and tried to communicate with humanity, only for a large force of fighters to attack the hive, not knowing that in fact, the hive did not have the protection of the current hives, so many cores were destroyed by the attack, and they sent out one of their more advanced types to avenge their number, not knowing that the place they attacked held more people than it should have, and since they could not find a means to communicate with humanity, humanity believed they were hostile and declared war, forcing the Nueroi to go to war as well.

This suddenly escalated upon the creation of the magic engine by Yoshika's father, and the first witch to use them, Mio Sakamoto who killed many of their number, though their response by declaring a global war from a single turning point was considered a rather violent usage of force, but their response was.

"The true reason for our attack is something that no matter what is done, can never be placed into words, only the 'dialogues to come' can allow the truth to be shown, once that is done we believe that what we have sought will come, but the 'being' is stopping this from occurring, and we pledge our support to stop him, and to ensure the 'dialogues to come' can happen."

Anymore questions were halted when a super-hive was spotted by observation planes, and it was targeting Romalia again, and with it was spotted a large squadron of Baikal class craft, along with many Ural MS carriers, the largest Nueroi force ever to be made was incoming, and were bringing everything they had to the fight.

The Katharon Nueroi agreed to share their knowledge of GN technology, which they took when they split from the main stream Nueroi, and helped in the finishing of a new striker unit, started with knowledge from the ELS and finally completed.

The GN Striker, the unit itself was equipped with the smallest GN Tau drives that could be made, and amplified a witches power, allowing the witch to remain in the air for far longer periods of time than any other striker in existence, and it also allowed for the usage of GN weaponry, though it was only limited to three weapons, a GN beam saber made through Nueroi production in their hive that fit on the wrist and to a mobile suit, would have been a GN dagger, also made were a GN heavy gun, which was made lighter using the light alloys of GN composite armor as well as the fact that it becomes more lighter by using GN particles and had the power of a fully charged GN pistol at half power, or a light beam rifle shot at full power, and finally was the finalized design for the GN launcher, a finished version of the prototype given to Sanya, the missiles had been made to be target seeking, making them an invaluable weapon for the fight.

Well over fifteen witch squadrons were coming in, many of which were top squadron, all of which were trained in the usage of the new GN technology, which many agreed surpassed their current equipment, and the GN weapons had more power than any conventional weapons to date.

The Katharon Nueroi built up their own fleet, which according to the ELS, were all _**Volga**_**-class Battlecruisers, **which were all modified and enhanced Baikal-class warships, which were given the ability to carry more MS's and four more GN 10m Dual Laser Cannons, and soon the number stood at 25 Volga's, and then came the MS units which consisted of five squadrons (each with seven MS's) of **GNX-903VS Brave (Standard Type's), **a very advanced transformable mobile suit equipped with beam cannons in its binders, GN missiles in the legs, beam sabers, and a powerful beam rifle known as the 'Drakes Howling", making them very powerful mobile suits, and the squadrons were led by **GNX-903VW Brave (Commander Type), **which came equipped with two GN drives instead of one like the regular models, and twelve squadrons of **GNX-803T GN-XIV, **each led by a GNX**-803T GN-XIV (Commander Type), **all of which would come in on the Volga fleet, along with the witch squadrons who would also come in on the Volga's, and use them to recharge their GN drives and to rest from the battle when their magic has been used for too long, and several also carried another very potent surprise that was going to give the enemy force a very hard time.

The plans were drawn as a full attack on the enemy, with fifteen Volga's, several Katharon GNN squadrons, along with eleven witch squadrons, and would be supported by a combined fleet from many nations, the flagships equipped with GN shells and target seeking GN missile launchers, and two other fleets each comprised of five Volga's each and the remaining squadrons, the Gundams themselves would move to multiple areas of the battle space, with the Ptolemaios acting as the Gundams command center and the leadership forces would lead the battle from a capital warship in the fleet.

The battle would commence in a week:

Codename: 'Heaven and Earth'

Shift-

The 501'st was eating dinner, Marseille with them even though her squadron had come, but would be with them when she finished dinner.

"What was 'Katharon'," asked Minna.

"Katharon was a resistance force that was against the Earth Sphere Federation, or more specifically, they were against A-LAW's and it's brutal tyranny, though they used older generation mobile suits, which paled in comparison to and were usually wiped out by newer generation GN series units, but even then they still fought, and with Celestial Being along with a Coup' de tat Faction of the ESF Army, they fought the A-LAW's and The Innovators to their secret base located at one of the Lagrange points in space, and defeated them once and for all"

"In space, what was this secret base they had," said Marseille.

"It was 'this'," said the ELS as the information came up, showing a massive ship made from a large space rock, and appeared to be incredibly advanced."

"What is it," said a rather awed Minna.

"It was Celestial Being's shadow project and their largest piece of work other than Veda, the Colony/Battle-Class deep space mother-ship, _**Celestial Being, **_it was created for being the ship to carry humanity deeper into space to find other worlds to colonize, as well as being armed with a multitude of weapons and being a Mobile Suit carrier/Factory in order to defend against hostile life that existed in the galaxy"

'Hostile Life', you mean aliens right," said Hartmann.

Yes, though they would be better known as 'Extraterrestrial Life', and on another note, there should be a bit of an explanation as to our meeting with humanity, which was not at all easy, and did result in a war"

"Explain that a bit, in detail if you might," said a suspicious Minna as all the witches leaned into hear.

"I might as well tell you, including the ones who are listening from behind the rather thin doors which should fall open due to the stress placed on it in three-two-one."

With that the doors fell open and many young witches fell in to the room, all having been listening to the ELS as it was speaking.

After a short while they gathered themselves together in the room and went to several spots in the room, some sitting on the floor, standing, in chairs they brought or leaning against the walls, and the ELS started, showing a large screen of their first encounter with humanity.

"It started with one of our deep space explorers when they located a probe from the Earth in the universe we came from, a manned-science probe called Europa that was to be the first manned craft to reach Jupiter, but in reality it was sent by Celestial Being to create the first GN drives, and once the task of creating the drives was done, they sent the drives back using unmanned probes that used a signal that only Celestial Being could find, then one of the main scientists followed the select duty of Celestial Being and killed the rest of the crew, dumped the servers containing all reference of the GN drives into space and then destroyed the ship, this we learned from the little information we found, we also managed to locate some of the severs and found the data on much of the GN technology, including the some vital data, and then we were intrigued by the information as well as the fact that some of the crew were innovades who could use quantum brainwaves, similar to our kind, but not as sophisticated, and right then we decided to evaluate the planet and used a very specific process that your species would call assimilation, to unite ourselves with the ship and some of the bodies of the crew, and then we set course for the Earth. Upon arrival, we had no means to communicate with humanity and the ship we arrived on, due to its damage was believed to be debris from deep space and was thus first attacked using GN missiles from Volga and Baikal warships of the Earth Sphere Federation, then came our first very violent contact with an Innovator, who attacked our explorer party using the Gadelaza mobile armor, destroying the ship we assimilated, and causing the pieces to fall to Earth, and on the planet we discovered countless people who had these quantum brainwaves, but because the signal from our quantum brainwaves was different from theirs and ours was hive minded which caused anyone in our presence to feel intense pain due to the massive amounts of information from even the slightest contact, we were met with hostility and as a whole we tried assimilating others so that they could become accustomed to the signal and not feel intense pain from it, unfortunately it was a rash decision and appeared to others that we were attacking humanity, as some of them were not able to survive the effects while others did.

"Then we discovered the signals of three unique quantum brainwaves, two were found in a installation one of our scouts crashed into on Earth, and tried to carry out assimilation through very questionable methods, which involved the usage of Earth vehicles, but was stopped and terminated by the intervention of a Gundam, and the QB users were sent to space where they met in the main ship of Celestial Being, which was the Ptolemaios 2 Kai, and we rebuilt the Europa in space, this time in its original intact form, believing that they would be more accepting if we were more presentable, though our next encounter did not go over well as they believed we were attacking again, but the third was starting to make small sense of our communications, and chose to not fight us, and this allowed his craft to become assimilated, though the intervention of a new gundam that used Tau drives, and permanently destroyed our recon team. Then we created a much larger force, none of which had any weaponry but had sheer weight of numbers for the assimilation to succeed, and the force was sent out to do what we believe needed to be done, then we re-encountered the innovator using the Gadelaza and he destroyed many of our number in a short time period, but we were able to get some connection from him, and we finally assimilated him, but it turned to a false hope as he did not survive the process, and died due to an information overcharge. Then the Gundams came again, and after a short fight, the innovator they had attempted to connect to our network using a very powerful QB enhancing energy field, we were in joy to finally have a connection and tried connecting, but the information flow had proven to great for him to handle, so we decided to assimilate him to preserve the connection, but the enhancer field made assimilation difficult as the particles were stronger than the ones on Gadelaza, and then a new signal appeared and we went to assimilate him in hopes that we could have a chance with him, but he used a remote gundam to rescue the first innovator and then as we prepared for assimilation he used the Trans-Am of his gundam to destroy himself and his unit. We were eventually driven back again and forced to return to our staging area in Jupiter, where our colony sphere emerged and we chose to fully assimilate the planet, but humanity met with heavy force which was not surprising, and thus forced us to take drastic measures, and we created copies of their mobile suits, ships and their weapons, we even created our own type of GN drive, and the battle went on ernest, even the gundams were not able of stopping our full advance, though many of our number till suffered."

"Then, 'he' came, the innovator re-appeared in a new gundam, and then the others soon fought far better, destroying so many countless of our units that it was overwhelming, and the innovator managed to make it to the colony sphere where he used a powerful attact to try and cut in but could not fully penetrate due to a distortion field we created, but a regular human using a Brave blew open a hole into the sphere and the innovator entered, while outside the battle was in our favor, but then 'it' happened. The innovator reached the center of the sphere, and then activated an incredibly powerful QB field and we wasted no time and connected immediately, and this time the flow of information was managed as unnecessary data was moved away and necessary data was learned, and he learned of our goal of true Mutual Understanding, through uniting together and becoming one, capable of truly understanding one another, but he showed us that human differences were what defined humanity itself, and that even though humanity still needed mutual understanding, our way would only bring harm as the differences of humanity would only lead to a rejection, but he knew of a way and then traveled to our home world through a Quantum gate, and we reached our agreement, and the war ended soon after, and our plan was to aid humanity toward innovation, which was their way of becoming beings of mutual understanding, and we became able to easily communicate with humans that have a QB signature."

The witches saw all of it, the assimilation, the fighting, mobile suits, final battle and the end.

"This is what must be done for the war to end," it said.

Soon confused voices went through the witches wondering what it meant, and then it elaborated.

The 'dialogues to come', mean the necessary tools to allow for complete communication and understanding with an alien race, and for that three things are needed, two of which we already posses and the last which we need, the two being the True GN drives which are in the Gundams, and the other being a true Innovator, that being Yoshika Miyafuji, the final item is the Quantum supercomputer system, Veda."

"Where exactly are we going to find it," said Minna as the others listened intently.

"It's location will most likely be revealed when the one known as the 'being' reveals themselves, and according to the Katharon Nueroi, the 'being' used a powerful networked system to create a new Neuroi control hub, and that the Nueroi have been working toward preventing events that would have come had they not intervened, ones that even words could never explain, also there is one more secret, one that involves us ELS, and the Nueroi."

"What is it," said Yoshika.

"The ones you refer to as Nueroi, are in fact a branch race of our own species, of the ELS, they are another race that came into being on our home-planet,"

The witches were stunned into silence, the Nueroi and ELS were related, they were from the same planet?

"'Speak of the devil' as the phrase goes, it appears one has come to join us,"

Everyone turned to the door and saw the hexagonal core of a Nueroi surrounded a metal ring, and it entered the room and joined the ELS.

"What the ELS said was true," said the Nueroi, "our races were in fact born on the same homeworld, and upon our arrival on your world, our attempts to make contact through the years was only met with violence, but we also have a hive mind system, similar to the ELS, and we calculated the events through the ages, but at the time when we started suffering losses, your people created a device known as the magic engine, and when we factored this in, the results were not promising nor wanted, and we went over this several times, but the result was still the same."

"This result of yours, the one that made you attack us and caused this war," accused Minna, many witches behind her on it.

"The start of your worlds Second World War," said the Nueroi.

Many witches looked at each other, knowing of the First World War and the death that resulted from it, and wondered what the Nueroi meant, and then it gave a short explanation.

"As we observed after the events of the First World War, your nations were at a point where the political tensions began to reach their breaking points, there were resources that one country wanted and that other countries had, there were still large amounts of arms being made around the world, large amounts of political groups with very radical and insane ideals were slowly gaining power, and all that was needed was a trigger to begin a conflict, so far we only retaliated on one occasion when we tried to initiate a proper contact, and we attacked in response to ourselves being attacked, but then came the magic engine and the first battle in which a long range scout was attacked by Mio Sakamoto, and it tried to defend itself but her defenses prevented its attack from incurring damage, this one display was enough to realize that a trigger had been found."

Everyone then started questioning what it meant, then it slowly started to dawn on them.

"Think, you are capable of blocking our strongest beams with your shield, and the main equivalent of that attack is a shot from a large cannon, half the strength of the cannon of a battleship, and what would have happened would we not have shown up,"

"The nations would have taken the magic engine, and then seeing the power it gave witches, would have started a war, using young witches as their super-weapons to attack one another, turning into a massive battle, one that would cause destruction of a great scale. This is what my species foresaw, no matter how many times we tried to change the outcome, it came out the same, and so we took the only option that was viable. We, the Nueroi, became the enemy, and so instead of the nations fighting each other, you fought us, a common enemy, one you believed was set on destroying you, though the plan had faults as many became corrupted and more aggressive, and others wanted to end the fighting but were unable to, though we gave some simple goals, such as the ones in the hive over Gallia, in which they were to hunt down a fragment of the scout Nueroi that was shot down and recovered, and prevent it from becoming fully corrupted, but in the end the humans used it to create a weapon that only sped up its corruption, a weapon called 'warlock', though thankfully it was destroyed and the hive was able to disperse itself and return to the hub soon after. Now the 'being' is guiding the actions of the mainstream against the plan itself, resorting to deliberate mass killings and large scale destruction as soon as they could, the hub itself managed to establish a small independent hub, which we are connected to, and gave us three order."

"What was the order," came a voice from the crowd, the voice coming from Admiral Yamato, who had been listening for a while and chose to come in.

"Stop the 'being', aid the innovator, and end the war, and that is it."

They all wondered for a long time, and then they chose to simply leave, each joining their respective squads, deciding that what was talked about should not be dwelt on, and Yamato also left as well.

The room was empty soon as the ELS and Nueroi left to check on the preparations for battle.

That night all the witches discussed the matter and realized that no matter how horrible it was, the Nueroi was right, their leaders did have thoughts of wanting to begin a war, but then the Nueroi came in and stopped their ideas, and their anger went from each other to the Nueroi, and that the 'dialogues to come', can bring mutual understanding which can stop war itself, they all saw it as a reason to fight, to end war and defeat the infamous 'being'.

Shift-

The super-hive got closer, its fleet ready for the fight, not knowing of the enemies surprises but had surprises of their own.

Eight powerful craft were being readied, and the core of the hive …

…. had a rather nasty surprise.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Battle of Heaven and Earth

"This will be the largest operation to ever be staged, in 3 hour, we will launch the bulk of our military might at the enemy Super-Hive that is currently over the ocean, and appears to be slowing down, apparently inviting us to fight, and we will answer that challenge with our greatest fighting strength possible, all witches are to prepare themselves for this battle, because while other battles may have appeared tough, nothing will compare to this current battle,"

"I wish all of you the best of luck in this battle, Dismissed."

Shift-

"How did you get here," Yoshika asked a Katharon Nueroi gem.

"To your world, or to your universe," said the Nueroi.

"Both."

"That will be a bit difficult, but as to our arrival, it is a bit difficult to tell and my creation was recent so I do not know, only the hub can answer," it finished.

"I see, do you think we will win," she said as she changed the subject.

"Uncertain, it will be difficult to make a good answer, due to the fact that the enemy force consists of well over 75 Baikals, over 200 mobile suits, and other large elements, but I care not."

"Why don't you," said Yoshika.

"As my race fought your kind, we noticed something important about your race, your people gain an inability to surrender, and you instead fight harder when in a hopeless situation, a truly remarkable quality, though it only appears when facing a non-human threat, while against a human threat this is less seen, which is mostly because a human can still compare themselves to another human, though if the opposing human is truly someone that is unnecessary or very vile, that limit drops greatly, correct."

"Yeah, I guess in a way, that is right, and I can see how not giving up can help us, and I hope you also do your part as well," said Yoshika.

"We were given this task to end this wasteful fight; we have been looking for a way for a long time, now a way has been found, and we will do what we can to end it, and hope that it works as it should."

Yoshika nodded in agreement, and then realized that it was almost time, then Mio came to the Nueroi and asked.

"A water-type version of your people attacked me as I was fighting Arche, what was it," said Mio.

"It was a new, experimental type of Nueroi, the first made for the purpose of functioning entirely underwater, it is known as the **GNMA-04B11 Trilobite, **it uses six claws for close combat underwater, GN torpedoes and Anti-GN Field Torpedoes, and finally electro-needles to penetrate and shock a mobile suit or a ship, and is equipped with three GN Tau Drives, a very large threat underwater."

Mio nodded and then sent the information back to the main board, which were ready for such a matter with submarines that had been equipped with GN torpedoes with a target seeking feature.

The battle started later in the morning.

Shift-

The ocean was calm that day, or was supposed to be calm.

First, one Baikal appeared over the ocean, then another and another and another, until over the ocean, a fleet of 75 Baikals were slowly going over the ocean, and the super-hive was behind them all ready for fight to come.

The units within the ships were ready to fight, waiting to launch, and the fleet was being led by Arche itself, a new unit, Gadessa and Garrazo following, and all prepared to fight.

Shift-

Coming from Romalia, the largest naval fleet to be put together, all armed with the newest of weapons and several releasing GN particles from newly installed GN Tau Drives were heading out.

In the sky, 25 Volga were heading out, and within, the witches and Katharon Nueroi were all ready to fight, and got their weapons together, and within the span of an hour arrived near the Super-Hive, Baikals almost in range, the Ptolemaios already launching the Gundams, first Seravee, then Ascalon, then Cheridum, after Exia, then were 00 and Raiser, which combined into the 00 Raiser.

The Gadelaza ELS said that it would weaken them up and said:

"I will shake the hive."

Then it deployed its GN Fangs, until all 154 were deployed, everyone looking in awe at the Gadelaza as it sent the Fangs into the enemy fleet, and soon explosions were going off as the Fangs destroyed seven Baikals before they even had the chance of launching any of their forces, and the ships completely exploded, destroying the GNN's within.

Then the enemy launched their GNN's, and soon the enemy was completely stirred up and fighting.

Minna, having been assigned to head the operation, given the role of a General, said:

"All forces, begin operation, show them our strength!"

All witches and Katharon were soon in the sky, and in mere moments, the whole sky was alight with explosions and heavy fire.

The witches, with the GN strikers, flew far faster than even with jet strikers, and the gravity cancelling effect helped them with moving faster and the weapons were more lighter, and the GN sword wielders used their smaller size to avoid strikes from the larger GNN, and cut through arms, legs and torsos, causing many to go down and explode, the heavy gun wielders fired GN beams into the enemy, the attacks not as big as the enemies, but quickly punched through, blasting apart many GNN's, and the GN Missile users, fired many missiles from the launchers, destroying multiple GNN, causing severe damage to many units, destroying them in short order, though they still sustained casualties and the GNN's still blew through and cut down a number of witches.

The Braves of the Katharon Nueroi attacked in force, using the 'Drake's Howling' to take down many Nueroi and blow apart several Baikals, causing much damage to the enemy, and the Katharon GN-X's cut down as many of the enemy as they could in short order, though they were still cut down, many of them suffering damage from the enemy force and dying, and the frontline Volgas were launching waves of GN missiles, which took down twenty-seven Baikals and thirty-three enemy GNN's, and fired with the long range cannons, striking down ten more, but suffering the loss of seven of their own.

The ships fired heavy shells and missiles at the enemy fleet, striking down many Baikals and several GNN's, but were sunk by being attacked with GN weapons and were attacked by multiple Trilobites, and they fought hard, submarines attacking and sinking the Trilobits but getting attacked at close-range due to the Trilobites GN claws, turning it into a deadly battle of the seas and skies.

The Gundams themselves were wreaking hell.

Cheridum attacked at long range, using the GN rifle bits to thin out enemy formations, and take down enemy units that were alone or were trying to stage a surprise attack, wrecking much of the enemy.

Arios and Archer did multiple passes, launching GN missiles to thin out the lines, destroying many enemies, and then shifted to MS mode and fired into the fleet, striking down many mobile suits and several Baikals, never separating for long.

00 was having a very hard time, as the new unit, which was identified as the **GNX-Y901W Susanowo, **the successor to the Masurao, attacked Yoshika using Trans-Am, but Yoshika had been doing training with Mio in Exia, both using Trans-Am and she even managed to fight Mio off, and she fought hard against the Susanowo, and then managed to get the Susanowo by driving a beam saber right through its shoulder, and cut down, striking one of its GN Tau Drives, and this blast struck its core, and the unit was completely destroyed in the blast, ending the battle.

Mio herself cut through the center, Ascalon aiding her, and aimed right for Arche, and Ascalon managed to strike Garazzo quickly, its core fleeing, destroying it and then targeting Gadessa, leaving Arche alone.

Mio in Exia cut through Arche as much as she could, cutting arms legs and more off, and cutting into the unit, but Arche was equipped with a sort of quick regeneration and kept regenerating its damage, but Mio didn't stop.

"YOU, WHY ARE YOU STILL AIVE," Mio was in rage as she entered Trans-Am, cutting deep into Arche, but it still healed.

Then Mio, using a large amount of energy, sliced through Arche's center, striking the core.

Arche was soon falling apart, and Mio considered that she had won and turned to leave, then a dark pulse came from the now reforming Arche, but the core was still fragmented, but the energy was still there, and it became more and more warped and vile.

"Someone, tell me what's going, Arche's regeneration is ….. wrong, it's twisted or corrupted somehow," said Mio as much of Arche's body turned darker and more jagged and Arche became more monstrous in its appearance.

"They didn't, no they DID, damn them all," the Katharon Nueroi exclaimed, "it's a regeneration ability that was being experimented with, it allows for high speed regeneration, to the point that it borders on immortality, but it was put away due to going against the plan, and the regeneration could and would go out of control, and cause mutation effects and complete insanity in the unit, to the point where they will attack their own allies with no provocation at all, it was band due to the fact that the units that do go out of control are in the 100 percentile!"

"Oh, that's bad," said Mio.

Arche was more evil and dark looking, and much of its body became more organic in some spots, and then an area on its head split, turning into a jaw filled with rows of teeth, and its hand into sharp talons, then it pulled two GN buster swords from nowhere and attacked Mio like it was the devil itself.

Arche then cut off both of Exia's arms, and prepared to finish Mio off, but then a massive beam off dark pink GN energy completely tore through Arche, vaporizing most of its body and causing what remained to explode in a brilliant explosion of pink smoke as it was turned into nothing but dust.

Exia looked to see Yoshika in Trans-Am and then Yoshika used the GN Sword III on the arm of 00 to create a smaller yet still powerful Raiser sword, and cut five Baikal's apart in one slice, and then combined two GN sword III's and threw it like a boomerang, and it cut down a very large number of GNN's and one of three Baikal's, the other two were soon hit by a blast from Seravee, its mega launcher attack creating a sphere that plowed right through both Baikal's with no problem.

It looked like it was game over.

Shift-

Maloney, on the main flagship of allied fleet on the sea, seeing as the last Baikal was vaporized by the gundam.

The power he saw, so marvelous, so overwhelming.

With the power of GN technology, the witches would be a thing of the past, and even better was that there were Nueroi who were following their orders, and could give him what he wanted.

Power

This train of thought lasted a few more seconds when from the core of the super-hive, a massive beam came from it and tore through the whole fleet.

Maloney was reduced to atoms along with the ship he was on in a mere 0.7 seconds.

Shift-

It was almost a repeat of the battle over the sea of Gallia, and they saw as the massive nueroi super hive core showed itself, and saw that there was a ring around the hive that was starting to cool off after firing it's attack, which was massive it took almost the entire allied fleet with it.

"Alert," came the Katharon Nueroi, "the Super hive core has integrated itself with a scaled down version of the Memento Mori, and appears to have full 360 firing view, and-ALERT, EXTREME THREAT DETECTED!"

The witches then saw the threat …..

….. and horror tore through them as they saw **EIGHT GADELAZA-TYPE NUEROI!**

"**THIS IS GONNA SUCK!**" said Marseille through the system.

The ELS Gadelaza managed to shoot fast enough and destroyed one Gadelaza, but the others began deploying their GN fangs, and the ELS Gadelaza shot another enemy Gadelaza down, the Fangs disappearing with it.

Though the six that were still active deployed all their fangs, and soon there were **824 GN FANGS DEPLOYED!**

"We are royally screwed," said Mio.

Then the Fangs charged, and soon the fangs fired and tore into the witches, who attacked back, shooting down many of the Fangs, but were blasted and shot in so many ways, their bodies cut up and shot apart, but they fought on.

The Volga launched a massive wave of missiles, which claimed over 200 fangs and one Gadelaza, but the others sent their fangs at the Volga's tearing 6 apart and damaging four others.

The last three retreated leaving the fangs out, then the beam blast from the Memento Mori C(Compact) wiped out another large number of witches, killing many of them and destroying several Katharon GNN and two Volga's.

Then the weapon aimed elsewhere, and it only took moments to find out that the cannon was aiming **straight at Romalia!**

It fired, but the shot didn't go far.

A swirl of dark black clouds appeared and a GN field was brought up, blocking most of the attack, but this violently weakened the GN field.

The witches saw as the hive stopped the beam, defending Romalia, then they saw the Super Nueroi hive core ready another shot, and then fired, and this time the GN field collapsed and the hive was struck, causing great damage, and the Katharon GNN started to weaken, some dying as they disappeared.

Then it was going to fire again …..

"No, you aren't going to do this," said Yoshika as she sped to the hive and was soon in front of the Katharon hive.

"_W-w…wh..what…..what are ..you..doing, y-you must….remain safe f-f-for the dialogues to succeed," _the Katharon Nueroi said through QB.

"_No, not like this, I am going to stop this with everything I've got," _said Yoshika through QB's.

"Michiko, prepare the Raiser system," Yoshika said.

"Got…. It's ready," said Michiko.

The Super core fired again, but Yoshika activated the Raiser system and fired the Raiser sword, stopping the enemy beam attack, positioning herself directly in between the hive and the beam, and she kept firing ….

…. while the purified GN particles had a rather strange effect on the Katharon hive.

The hive, exposed to the pure GN particles absorbed this and suddenly the inside began to refine itself, the dark metal within becoming a light gray color, and then the core soon began to change the structure itself.

The witches saw as the swirling clouds stopped and the hive started to open itself up, and saw as it took on the shape of a sort of cannon, though it looked more like the frame without the plating.

Then the gray metal began to absorb the immense amount of pure GN particles and the 4 points of the cannon were at the same area as the 00, one point above 00, two to either side, and the last one below, and then it started to charge the energy.

The super-hive core then pumped more energy into it's still existing shot, and the beam soon became a beam on par with the original Memento Mori, though the GN Tau Drives had been pushed to far and were almost to the point of overloading.

The beam got closer and was close to blasting through the 00, the other gundams trying to destroy the cannon, but being stopped by the Gadelaza, now two as the ELS Gadelaza and one of the Nueroi Gadelaza had been fighting and fired their mega-launchers, destroying them both.

Yoshika refused to give in and then found out what the Katharon Nueroi were going to do, and soon the charge was shown in the 00 and showed as Yoshika began say:

"_I"_

20 percent

"_am not"_

40 percent

"_going to"_

60 percent

"_let you"_

80 percent

"_WIN!"_

**100 PERCENT**

"**FFFFFFFIIIIIIIRRRRRREEEEEEE!"**

The beam cannon fired from its tip a super focused beam of super compressed GN particles, this beam plowed straight through the super-hive beam, then through the Memento Mori C, and then it plowed STRAIGHT THROUGH the super-hive core, and continued straight into space itself, until it disappeared into the void of space.

The hive was completely holed through, and the incredibly overcharged and overloading GN Tau drives exploded, the massive blast claiming the two Neuroi Gadelaza and unleashing a very large shock wave, nearly blowing the remaining witches, Katharon GNN, few navy ships, Volga and Gundams back a good distance.

Either way, the battle was over, the Super-hive, Gadelaza, GNN's and the enemy fleet, were all gone.

The battle was over.

The Witches and Katharon, had won.

Shift-

The Katharon hive returned to its normal, except it was in its normal form, though now the clouds were a lighter gray color and then the witches noticed the Katharon units ….

…. Which now sported a lighter gray armor, and the red spots had shrunk to the point where they were now becoming blurred out, and were a darker purple color instead of light red.

Then in the sky, near the moon, there was a flash of light, and the Nueroi immediately used long range sensors, scanners and optics to get a look at what it was.

Everyone looked through a holo-screen, and they saw as the light slowly dispersed, revealing an optical camouflage field that was disappearing, and soon, it revealed what was underneath.

A massive and very, **very **familiar ship:

"Is that," began Yoshika.

"It is," finished Minna, "The Colony-class, deep-space Mother-ship …

…. _**Celestial Being."**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12-Being's End (Part 1)

The appearance of the Colony Ship, _**Celestial Being**_, in space set many nations on edge, seeing the headquarters of their enemy located near the moon, out of reach of anything they had …..

… well, not everything.

The Gundams had been prepared, all of which were on the Ptolemiaos heading straight for orbit, following behind was a newly made fleet consisting of thirty Volgas, and with fifteen squadrons of Strike Witches, who had been renamed to GN Witches all equipped with the new GN Orbit Striker, designed for usage in space and deep space, as well as multiple Kathron GNN's consisting of Braves and GN-X units.

It was sizable force, and the witches were nervous, as it was their first time going into space, and they were quite nervous.

Okay, very nervous.

Against them was a fleet of forty-five enemy Baikals, and beyond the enemy fleet was the Celestial Being and VEDA, their goal.

Shift-

"Yoshika," said Lynette as she floated to Yoshika in the micro-gravity of the ship.

"Yes Lynet-mph," Yoshika didn't finish as Lynette pressed her lips against Yoshika's, quickly turning it into a very deep kiss, before separating, though both Yoshika and Lynette wanted it to go on longer, but then Michiko showed up, gripping onto Lynette and Yoshika to keep from floating away, Yoshika and Lynette stopped kissing to help her.

"Don't worry Lynette, I'll make sure Yoshika and everyone come back," said Michiko.

Lynette nodded a little, was about to turn to leave, stopped a bit ….

…. And then she turned and kissed Michiko on the cheek, because while she loved Yoshika more than anything, she cared for Michiko, which was shared by much of the 501st, and then she turned and went to the door near the back of the Ptolemiaos's MS Hangers, and waves goodbye to them before leaving for the ships bridge.

Then Yoshika and Michiko see as the others look at them, Erica with a mischievous grin, Barkhorn had looked with a bit of interest then noticed both Marseille and Erica looking at her rather seductively, and this caused a blush to come to Barkhorn's face before she quickly entered the Seravee, Eila and Sanya look at them a bit then at each other and then enter their respective Gundams, Eila in the Arios and Sanya into the Archer, Marseille soon enters Ascalon, Erica, into the Cheridum, and Mio gives them a quick reassuring smile and then enters the Exia (which had an enhanced GN drive courtesy of the ELS and Katharon and used a weapon known as the GN Sword II Blaster, which was on the back of Exia and could be used as rifle by Exia, and its firepower was very high), then Michiko enters the Raiser and Yoshika enters the 00.

Shift-

On the bridge, Minna sat on the Captains chair, while Lynette sat on one of the two spots which controlled the launching of the Gundams along with Ursula, while the pilot being Charlotte Yeager prepared to for some intense piloting along with the copilot being Barkorns little sister Chris, while the one in charge of weapons was by some sort of stroke of strange Karma Luchinni and Perinne, though it was mostly run by the HARO's and Karel's, aside from that it was time to begin.

"This is Ptolemy, launch the Gundam's," ordered Minna.

"Minna, this is going to be a big battle, but I will come back, promise," said Mio to Minna.

"Okay Mio, go out there and show how a witch fights," said Minna.

"Allright, Mio Sakamoto, Exia, launching," and with that Exia was launched out of the ship.

Seravee, Ascalon and Cheridum were on the ramp.

"Alright, were ready to launch anytime," said Barkhorn.

"Hey Barkhorn," said Marseille.

"What is it Marseille," said Barkhorn.

"I love you."

THAT got her attention as she blushed red hot as though she got burning sunburn.

"Wh-wh-wh-wha-what did you j-j-ju-just say," Barkhorn exclaimed through the system.

"I love you, for quite a while actually, though I guess it mostly was when Karsland was destroyed," said Marseille.

She continued, "when you were crying and holding me, it sort of came to me, I thought about the times we were with each other, though I will say at the time most of my interests were in Hartmann, but when I started bawling my eyes out about what happened, you came to me and held me, you acted more mature than the rest of us, and well something about that made me sort of feel a lot for you, so yeah … I sort of ended up falling for you."

Barkhorns face was so red that no one would have been able to tell if she was blushing like mad or had really bad sunburn, but she didn't push the issue any further, that is until …

"Trude," said Hartmann.

"Yes Hartmann," Barkhorn said.

"I love you to."

Through the comm. one could hear steam blow right out of Barkhorns head at the revelation, of being in a love triangle, which most people know is a dangerous position.

"I also love Marseille as well," Erica added.

"I also love you to Hartmann," Marseille said back.

This really caught everyone off guard, because no one even saw it coming, though they all agreed they had been making eyes with each other and also at Barkhorn, they never expected this to happen.

Then Barkhorn, who was blushing like no tomorrow in the Seravee said.

"B-B-B-B-Bar-Barkhorn in Seravee launching," she said in a very flustered tone and she was soon off the ramp and flying into the void of space, joining Exia and an amused and chuckling Mio.

Marseille just had an amused smirk on her face and Erica was laughing a bit.

"Come on Erica, let's go catch up to the tsundere siscon," said Marseille, noting Barkhorns rather intensive doting of her sister.

"I heard that," Barkhorn yelled through the comm.

"Got it, let's go," said Erica.

"Hanna Marseille, Ascalon, taking off."

"Erica Hartmann, Cheridum, targeted and firing" (she decided to take up the saying of the units former pilot, LockonStratos).

Ascalon and Cheridum were soon off the ramp as well, and Ascalon positioned itself on Seravees left and Cheridum was on the right.

Arios and Archer were soon on the ramp as well.

"Eila, let's do our best out there," said Sanya.

"When have I not been doing my best," said Eila.

"Eila, promise me, promise you'll be safe, promise me you'll take it seriously," said Sanya.

"I will Sanya, and I will come back, together with you," said Eila.

"Thank you, Eila," Sanya said.

"As cute and cavity inducing as this conversation is, the battle will soon be underway, and two more units are still waiting to launch," said Minna from the bridge, a slight amount of embarrassment in her voice.

"Yes," said Sanya and Eila.

"Sanya V. Litvyak, Archer, launching."

"EilaI lmatar Juutilainen, Arios, taking off."

Both were soon in space, and they shifted to their MA mode and docked together, bother heading off in to the others.

"This is Yoshika Miyafuji, I'm on the ramp," said Yoshika from within the 00.

"This Michiko Yamakawa, I am also waiting to launch," said Michiko from the Raiser.

"Alright, prepare to launch," said Minna.

At Lynette's station, two screens opened up, one with Michiko, the other with Yoshika.

"Lynette, we will come back, both me and Michiko," said Yoshika.

"I'll make sure we both come back, promise," said Michiko.

"Yes, be careful out there both of you," said Lynette.

"Allright," said Yoshika and Michiko in unison.

"Yoshika Miyafuji, 00, launching."

"Michiko Yamakawa, Raiser, I'm taking off."

00 and Raiser were off the ramp and then activated docking mode, becoming the 00 Raiser and they immediately headed off into space, joining the others.

Soon, GN witches and the Katharon GNN formed up, the Ptolameios and the Katharon Volga's taking up the rear.

Ahead the Forty-Five Baikals began deploying their units, consisting of GN-X types and Aheads.

"All witches and Katharon," said the recently promoted General Minna, "begin operation 'Being's End'."

Shift-

The first shot to emerge was from 00, using its beam rifle/swords to shoot a powerful blast at a Baikal, hitting the bridge and causing the ship to explode entirely.

Then the real fighting started.

Volgas opened fire with all their weapons, and sent large numbers of missiles in, and these were enhanced to make a powerful GN energy wave that could superheat and destroy all in its path, the effects were instant as well over a third of the enemy GNN force and twenty Baikals were destroyed, but this cost five Volga's on the return fire.

The GN witches cut into the enemy ranks, having to quickly get used to space combat, which was easy thanks to the gravity control of the GN drives, and they cut into the force of GNN's cutting down, shooting through and blowing apart countless enemy units, and even attacked enemy ships, either by attacking the bridge, the engines or blasting into the launch bay and putting powerful explosive charges in the ships, while avoiding the attacks by the automatons that guarded the insides, and destroyed well over twenty-five Baikals in the attack, but lost much of their number to attacks by several GNN's, causing the deaths of 108 witches out of the 500 witch force.

The Katharon Braves used their speed and the Drakes Howling attack to tear a large swath through the opposing forces, destroying a quarter of the remaining enemy and holing Eight Baikals completely through, the Baikals blowing to pieces as the exploded, and the Katharon GN-X's attacked as well destroying another quarter but losing several of their own in the attack, but they managed to gut five more Baikals.

The Gundams were tearing through the enemy with minimal problems.

Seravee used it's hyper-burst mode to blast through the enemy formation in an instant, taking a large number of GNN's and three Baikals, and on one side Cheridum was shooting down good numbers of GNN's and Ascalon swept through the enemy using its beam gun and GN missiles in sweeping attacks, thinning the enemy out.

Arios and Archer were back-to-back, attacking any GNN's that got close, and also blowing up a few Baikals in the process.

Yoshika was not letting the enemy have any quarter as she easily cut through countless enemy units, and used the cannons in the wings to shoot through GNN's and warships, taking down many enemy units, Mio herself cutting down multiple enemies and using the Sword II Blaster to blow clean through three Baikals.

The battle was coming to an end.

Shift-

The being watched the battle, as the GNN he had under command were pushed back, and cut down.

"Useless, all of them are useless," said the Being, "oh well, as the old saying goes 'If you want something done right …

… do it yourself'."

He activated a blue green sphere shaped terminal within a box like glass/crystal construct in a large terminal chamber in the Celestial Being, glowing with the vast and near infinite data and calculations running through it, and the Being sent a signal to the ships weapon system.

With that, a targeting reticule was activated, and pointed at the GNN fleet, as well as the Katharon fleet and the Gundams.

The Being said only one more word:

"Fire"

Shift-

The battle was quickly wrapping up, the Gundams and Katharon had the forces routed, and now they were bunched together into a tight formation, to fire at all angles, pretty much a last stand move.

Minna watched as the mainstream GNN's were fighting hard, boxed into a corner, trying to fight, to survive.

Then the Katharon leader said through the comm.:

"No, they wouldn't dare, oh no."

"What's happening," said Minna.

"Tell your forces to pull back immediately," said the Katharon.

"What, what's happening," Minna said, now alarmed.

"DO IT NOW," the Nueroi's voice boomed.

Minna stuttered for a second, and then yelled out, "all forces pull back, get away from the enemy," she yelled.

Everyone immediately got away from the enemy group, leaving quite a large amount of space between them, and several were questioning what had happened.

The a flash of light came from the Celestial Being, and seconds later an incredibly huge energy beam lanced through, the beam tearing a swath of destruction on its arc, before going all the way to Earth to blow up in the ocean.

Then the beam ended, leaving behind a tragedy.

Shift-

The screen blurred a bit in the 00, Yoshika herself disoriented by the blast.

"Yoshika, are you still okay," came the voice of Lynette.

"Yeah, both Michiko and I are fine, what ha-," then Yoshika saw it.

Saw the twisted and ruined remains of a Baikal, twisted, melted, scorched and burned to the point where it instead looked like some twisted piece of abstract art than a ship.

The others also saw it and flew through the debris field, seeing the enemy brutally destroyed all around them.

"This is horrible," said Yoshika.

"It's a massacre," said Mio.

The others could only look in anger, seeing how the 'Being' could so easily throw away its own subordinates like they were garbage, not even carrying for anything they had done for it.

"Firing point detected, the beam originated from the Celestial Beings primary weapon, its **80 grade GN Laser**, it is mounted on the large ring on the ship, but can be easily avoided by getting in close to the ship," ELS 6 said through the Comm.'s.

"This is true," came the KatharonNueroi, "but the surface has multiple **20 grade GN lasers, **all for point defense purposes, and the ring also has a second 80 grade laser, but it is on the opposite side, and it takes a while to fire, so moving in now is the best option, also the system known as Veda is located in the center of the Celestial Being, near the ships core, which uses an intricate revolver system to quickly and efficiently switch out GN Tau drives, so when one is used up, another is slotted in quickly, and there are three of the systems, so three drives are used at a time, and each system uses 7 GN Tau drives, which means there a total of 21 GN drives used on the Celestial Being, though not all at once, and I am sending what information we have now."

Minna received the data, and looked over the design of the Celestial Being, "it appears that there is a hangar bay near the back of the ship, and it looks like its large enough for our ship to enter, and there also appear to be other such bays on five other areas of the Celestial Being, all big enough for a large ship to enter."

Minna though through it all and then got on the comm.'s of five Volga's carrying several elite witch units.

"This is General MinnaWilcke, I require the aid of the ships I am calling, I have come up with a plan," Minna then breathed in, and then out, before a look of seriousness came to her face, "the plan is to get to the Celestial Beings bays, and then to capture the ship itself, the areas to capture include the Mobile suit bay, weapons control, the command bridge, the power core, and finally is the ships main processor, and the brain of all of this, the quantum system Veda, everything we have fought for is riding on this, and we will pull through, now go out there and show them our strength, our resolve and all of our hope and courage, ATTACK!"

Spurred forth by the speech, the attack began in earnest … the final battle for the whole world.

Shift-

The first wave started their charge, and then multiple areas of the Celestial Being lit up, the 20 grade lasers were firing at full power, targeting the incoming GN witches.

The energy beams started to hit, and they started to take down several of the GN witches, but they retaliated quickly, and targeted the firing ports and blasted away, blasting apart several of the firing areas, the laser ports going up in flame, clearing out spots for the witches to go in.

Then approaching ships saw it, the ring mounted 80 grade laser, the large weapon soon took up position and was at about seventy percent charge, and then it fired.

The beam was huge, and it plowed through several Katharon GNN's and blasted two Volga's apart in an instant, then the Gundams joined in.

Seravee immediately armed its GN cannons and then from all its cannons Barkhorn fired off a massive energy beam that smashed into an area of the Celestial being, which had clusters of 20 grade lasers, wiping out all of the lasers in the area it hit, then both Cheridum and Ascalon came in, Ascalonlanching salvos of GN missiles which blasted apart multiple weapon ports, taking out over thirty-five weapon ports, and clearing a path to one of the docking areas, and Cheridum used its rifle and shield bits in attack mode to blow apart several more weapon ports, blasting open a path to another docking port as well.

Two Volga's, containing at least two teams of GN witches each entered the docking ports, and the Volgas fired into the docking ports and blasted away several weapon emplacements and a very large number of Automatons that were waiting, and then when they entered the teams disembarked, and then began to blast through the station, both teams heading for weapons control, one area controlled the lasers, the other controlled the Mega Cannon on the ring.

It was a long, very violent process, with the witch team, a group of Karslander witches (or former Karslander witches) soon arrived at the mobile suit production facility, and looked as many strange mobile suits of the same design, with a small central body, elongated arms with three fingers, and a large triangular head, all rolling off of the production line, however they quickly found the control room, and what needed to be done was to cut the control rooms connection to the core system, which the witches found was from a main control terminal resembling a large black rectangle that was in the control room, and all it took was stabbing the thing through with a GN beam saber.

Then a Katharon GNN that used an Automaton chassis, though it instead was used to carry spare GN energy and some explosives to aid the witch teams, but were mainly used to hack into the ships systems and isolate the system from everything else, especially VEDA.

The Katharon unit soon commenced hacking and soon the red letters and orders on the screens faded and the Production line ground to halt, and the production facility had been taken.

"I have the data, looking through it; wait a minute, OH NO!"

The Katharon that seized the facility immediately sent its findings to Ptolemy (the nickname for the Ptolemiaos).

Shift-

Minna soon received the transmission.

"This is strike team 3, we have taken the Production Facility, enemy Mobile Suit production has been halted, but the enemy has already produced a large number of Mobile Suits, over 3000, and they are all Gaga units, designed as suicide units, and we have discovered that the Being is using Project Rebirth to pilot the units."

"Wait," Minna told the Katharon unit, "what is Project Rebirth."

"It was a Project to allow us Nueroi to understand humanity better, the project was to make a human body and then send a Nueroi consciousness into it, allowing us to understand humans better, but the project was flawed, not because we could not create a human body, we succeeded through Genetic manipulation and created shell bodies, and the consciousness was successfully put in place, but the marks of Nueroi heritage could not simply fade away, and the Rebirth subjects all bore the marks of their heritage in varying degrees, so the project was mostly deemed a failure, and also another problem was that all of the subjects were female, since we needed the dominant species gene for the process to work, thus the male gene was not selected, nor was it really needed."

"… Okay," Minna had a look of shock and was gaping a bit, along with a number of the crew, who were all looking at her (it did not help that they were all female), "and the problem."

"They are being used as suicide pilots and they are being sent in GN powered armor to fight, in fact two of the teams will be making contact with them in a matter of seconds."

"WHAT!"

Shift-

The second witch team, consisting of a Liberion witch, two Soumus witches, an Orussian witch, and a Karsland witch were heading for the weapons control facility, and felt the station shudder as outside, the 80 grade laser fired again, vaporizing four Volgas in an instant.

"This is Minna, this is Major General MinnaWilcke to all teams, we have an emergency, and request a reroute of team two."

"Were here, what happened," asked team two's leader.

"We need you to take the Rebirth Genetics center, sending the co-ordinates now," and the location of the Rebirth center was soon on the Holo-map they got from Katharon (they were loving the new technology, a lot), and thus they immediately headed for the Rebirth facility.

Then at the entrance to the facility, they came under fire from GN weapons fire, beams of light streaked in, causing damage to the area and a blast got a witch in the side, sending her down, and the others turned to see the enemy armored units, humanoid powered armors all armed with GN blasters, GN energy coming from micro-drives on the back of the units, and there were six of them.

Immediately the Orrusian witch, name Kala, used a GN missile launcher and fired, blasting the enemy from their firing position, and an armor landed in their midst.

Then they saw it, they saw as a familiar red liquid, streaming from the armor, and knew the smell immediately, just as a large piece of the face plate fell off.

Underneath was the face of a young woman, with black hair and red eyes, now glazed over due to her obvious death, and they saw the hexagon marks on her temples, and some marks on her cheeks, showing that the woman was also a Nueroi.

"What you see before you, is Project Rebirth, our attempt to understand humanity by creating shell bodies and placing our consciousness into them, so that we can understand human nature, since the only ones who know human nature the best, are humans themselves, but now the being is doing this to us, to those of Project Rebirth, not only is he making them fight, he is also preparing to send them out on Suicide units, we must stop this now, quickly to the Rebirth Project central control."

The KatharonNueroi rushed forth, ahead of the witches, and they shook of the shock and followed close behind, and they reached a large doorway, and over the door written in English as well as a Nueroi text beneath, was the name 'Project Rebirth'.

They entered and they were then shocked and frightened by what they saw.

Row after Row of clear pod shaped clear jars, all of them containing bodies, all female (and thankfully covered to varying degrees, due to the inclinations of most (if not all) witches), and they were different to varying degrees, some with darker skin, some with much whiter skin, hair that went through all the natural hairstyle colors known, and all of them had certain proportions to them, and ages varying from 12 to 18, all quite different from each other.

Then they saw the large Nueroi core at the top of the room, and small cores were emerging from it, being taken to the bodies in special tubes, before they were soon liquefied and the liquid flowed through tubes that were attached to the bodies, and then they saw several witches wake up, their eyes deep red, and then dark marks formed on some parts of their bodies, showing their Nueroi origin, and then the pods went to an area of the floor near a large crystal structure suspended by an energy field, and then the pods went into the floor, and the lids of the pods became like liquid, and as the passed over the newly awakened Human Nueroi, they formed skintight black and red body suits over the awakened hybrids.

Then they saw the five awakened hybrids walk to the large crystal, and then beams of light emerged from the structure, information seemed to stream out, and it went to the foreheads of the hybrids and broke down so as to pass into them as energy, and the witches who were hiding behind a large container new that the beams were likely the orders being given to the hybrids.

They saw that above the crystal that made the cores was beneath the main control room, and then Katharon unit formed thrusters and flew up to the control room, the Soumus witches, Eria and Nikki flying up to the control room, and saw the control system, which Nikki dealt with easily with her GN beam saber, cutting the black box to pieces.

Then the whole room became red and then warning signs appeared on all the screens.

"It's as suspected, the black box was controlling the life support systems for the Rebirth project," The Katharon Nueroi exclaimed through its speaker, "I will have to work quickly to reactivate the life support for the system fast, but I am detecting incoming Automatons and Rebirth in Powered Armor, and it appears the Node core which is sending orders to the Rebirth is operating independently and must be destroyed, and the energy barrier can only be penetrated by a GN saber, and only to make a hole, and it will take a few shots with the GN missile launcher to destroy the crystal."

The plan was formed and the Liberion witch, Alice and the Karsland witch Laura guarded the main entryway, and saw that it was mainly a very large hall big enough for a mobile suit, and they opened fire on a large force of Automatons and powered armor as they rushed down the hall to them, all firing with GN blasters.

In the room Eria and Nikki combined their beam sabers and created a large hole in the GN field surrounding the Node, and Kala fired of at least eight missiles, all of which slammed into the Node, and blasted it to pieces, the node exploding completely, destroying the enemy command system.

Then the warning lights faded and the system was soon back online, the pods reading that the Hybrids were all still alive.

"The Rebirth system is now under Katharon control, and now it's time for us to truly render you aid," The Katharon Nueroi stated to the witch team, "Katharon override initiated, core system switched to Katharon system, beginning implanting of Katharon Nueroi."

The Core shifted and then became a sort of purple color instead of red, and then the core became more rounded, instead of a hexagon shape, and from it came similar small cores that then went to the shell bodies, liquefied and then they were absorbed into hybrids, but their eyes were all purple instead of red, and they had only a few Nueroi marks, but they were few and were light grey instead of black, and then the pods opened like the others, but the Katharon Hybrids now wore grey bodysuits with purple lining.

Then the Katharon Hybrids immediately went to the weapons room and got the powered armor, and they went to help the two witches fighting the incoming waves of enemy hybrids.

Alice and Luara had been on the ropes, Luara had taken a shot to the arm, and Alice helped carry her to a covered area behind a container, which luckily carried GN composite armor, and Luara along with Alice kept fighting as the enemy got closer, ready to end their lives.

However, the Katharon Nueroi ambushed them from two corridors, using GN burst missiles to destroy countless automatons and kill many of the enemy hybrids, and they then overwhelmed the remainder, Alice and Luara taking down the ones who had their backs to them.

Then they all charged the weapons control, meeting up with a different team, though the others had been filled in on Rebirth, which they were having difficulty with agreeing with, though it was good that they now controlled it.

They easily overwhelmed the Automaton and Turret defenses guarding weapons control, though seven Katharon Hybrids and one young witch who came in recently for the mission were killed in the fight, but they entered the weapons control room, and destroyed the control system, before gaining control of the primary weapons system.

Just in time to.

Shift-

Minna was jolted by another impact, seeing the Gaga units, the suicide mobile suits loaded with special shape charge packs slam into the ships, all of them using Trans-Am, and then saw as the attacks finally caused a Volga to explode, when one of the ships hit the GN drive system.

Yoshika cut down countless enemy Gaga before they could hit, but was being distracted by two Gadessa's, both using their GN Hyper burst cannons to destroy 00, and both had the usage of Trans-Am, but it was nowhere as powerful as 00's, or as effective, as the two had to shut down soon after activating their drives, and it only took a quick blast to hit the two, though the two ejected with their Escape pods, only to be blasted by two GN witches, and they were both destroyed.

Barkhorn used Seravees powerful GN beam attacks to destroy countless Gaga units all at once, the beams taking down countless Gaga, and Cheridum used its bits to tear through vast swaths of enemy Gaga before they could hit, Ascalon itself swept through and blasted apart countless numbers of enemy Gaga using its beam gun and missiles.

Eila and Sanya were both in close proximity to one another, never straying far from one another, and they were in a fight with four Garazzo, the melee type units attacked the two, trying to hit their blind spots and using Trans-Am to get in close to succeed.

They learned the hard way that when fighting a duo such as Sanya and Eila, there is no blind spot, Sanya tracked them easily by their GN drive signatures, and Eila's foresight power enhanced by Arios's GN drive, easily saw their attacks, even when they were in Trans-Am, they two might as well have been dancing when Arios easily cut down two Garazzo, and Sanya Trans-Am'd for only a brief moment avoiding a sweeping strike from the other two, and then blasted both with Archers arm mounted GN rifles, destroying both.

Sakamoto was guarding the Ptolemiaos directly, trying to destroy as many of the Gaga as possible, and her sword skills took down countless Gaga, but some still hit Ptolemy, even with its weapons firing at full, Perrine and Luchinni targeting and blasting at the Gaga as they approached.

Then the beams of the Celestial Being suddenly ceased firing, and everyone noticed this, but then the guns started up again, but now they were hitting the enemy, taking out a defense force Baikal and shot down Gaga as they exited their Hangars, and GN missile launchers on the Celestial Being opened up on the enemy fleet, shooting down hundreds of enemy units.

It was the opening needed, and the 80 Grade Laser soon rode its rail to the other side of the Celestial Being, no longer a threat.

"Yoshika, there is one more thing you must do," the KatharonNueroi communicated to her.

"What is it," Yoshika said to the Nueroi through her Comm.'s.

"None of us have a system powerful enough to completely overcome the beings hold on Veda, the only one who can overcome the hold on Veda is a person with a high quantum brainwave level, and only an Innovator can do that, and currently Yoshika, you are that Innovator, so it must be you," The Katharon unit finished.

"Okay, I am going in," Yoshika said, "Michiko, get ready."

"Yes," Michiko said, already prepared, grabbing hold of a GN blaster that had been by her side.

The blasted through the wall of the Celestial Being and entered one of the main halls, used for Mobile suits, and went in 00 down the hall until they reached a passageway 00 could not get through.

Yoshika soon got off, her flight suit altered itself into a more combat type version of itself, with armored plates on the legs, chest, shoulders and fore-arms.

"Stay with the Gundam Michiko," Yoshika said, and Michiko saw the serious look on Yoshikas face and nodded, both knowing that leaving the Gundam alone in the enemy base was a very bad idea.

Then Yoshika charged forth, straight into a large service tunnel, armed now with two GN energy Gun blades, which she had trained with before the mission, and she flew down the tunnel, all the while following the coordinates to VEDA.

Then as she entered a long and very spacious hallway that led to the core of the Celestial Being …

"So you are the one huh," a voice came from above Yoshika.

She looked up, and saw that in front of her, wearing a powered armor without a helmet, was a rather androgynous woman with a voice that was borderline masculine-feminine, and had short green hair, and the persons eyes glowed a rainbow of colors, and Nueroi markings on it were very sparse and mostly faded.

"Wh-Who are you," Yoshika said, a bit surprised.

The mystery person then pulled out a very large rifle almost as big as herself which bore a strong resemblance to the Hyper-beam gun of the Gadessa, "me, I am the pinnacle of perfection, I am the future, I am the one who will lead to the birth of a new and powerful race, you may know me as "The Being', but my real name is and forever will be …

… RIBBON'S ALMARK."

Then Ribbons aimed the Hyper Beam gun, aimed it and then it charged in moments, then as Yoshika looked around for where to run, something catching her sight …

… Ribbons fired.


End file.
